


Next stop everywhere

by LermEn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LermEn/pseuds/LermEn
Summary: - в любой точке пространства-времени.Сборник Старкер-драбблов(мини), основанный не более чем на попытках автора по-своему сублимировать вселенную и просто погладить собственные кинки^^





	1. Не Жизель (ballet!au, драма, романтика, учебные заведения, кроссдрессинг, underage, R)

**Author's Note:**

> **Ахтунг!** жанры и предупреждения будут пополняться.  
>  Цалую Ривер Сонг за название.  
> Ссылка на работу на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/7448480

У Питера есть недюжинное терпение и маленькая тайна.

Она не в том, что его сентиментальность не позволяла ему выкидывать либретто и всяческие буклетики от редких посещений театров; не в том, что самым лучшим другом ему была многострадальная тетушка, и даже не в том, что он относился к числу тех парней, из-за которых в сфере его деятельности часто приходится слышать «а че, они правда там все это… ну — того?».

Его тайне около двух лет, и он стал ее носителем одной жутко промерзлой _зимой_ , когда какой-либо случай обыкновенно перестает быть зависящей от человека единицей жизни, а случается сам по себе, без причин. Тогда Питер впервые ощутил, что значит «гром среди ясного неба» и потом долго, очень долго пребывал в совсем не детском недоумении.

Теперь Питеру было семнадцать. Осмысленность его жизни дышала смелыми стремлениями, однажды родившимися в далеком детстве и так и не покинувшими его. Осознание себя артистом закрепилось стрежнем, вросло в него так, что если и вырвать, то только с хребтом. Если эта константа была нерушима, то переменные все равно умудрялись встряхивать его уютное, спокойное существование: через одну зиму, после _той_ зимы, он снова вмазался в историю, и «вмазался» вдруг перестало носить метафорический характер. Он вмазался буквально: смачно так, с душой, прямо в шикарное пальто столкнувшегося с ним на перекрестке двух дорожек человека. Виной всему была жуткая чисто питеровская невнимательность и занявшие его голову просчеты движений вариации, которую полагалось выучить к этому дню.

Так вот, Питер позорно пискнул, впечатавшись в чужое плечо. Он боялся поднимать взгляд и какое-то время гипнотизировал едва заметный волосок, прилипший к пальто у воротника, словно именно это было достойно внимания больше, чем сорвавшееся с языка мужчины ругательство и последствия столкновения — кофе, растекшийся большой жирной кляксой по рубашке, выглядывающей из-за расстегнутого пальто.

Питер уловил запах молока, отчаянно цепляясь за сущие мелочи, которым обычно не придавал значения. Запах молока, шум машин, громкий мотор, одна завелась, запах молока и гари выхлопной трубы, волосок на грубой ткани чужого пальто, чей-то стучащий по асфальту каблук, запах молока, нет, сигарет тоже, запах молока и сигарет, молока и сигарет, сигарет, сигарет, сигарет…

Уже опустевший и теперь точно ненужный стаканчик превратился в бесформенный кусок картона в сдержанно сжавшейся мужской ладони. Пострадавший даже головы не повернул, наградив его прицелом скосившегося в его сторону сквернейшего взгляда. Кажется, Питер за всю жизнь не произносил столько «простите», сколько произнес тогда в совестливо-удушливом порыве. И «простите», и «извините», и «я не хотел», когда единственное, чего Питер не хотел — быть подрезанным на перекрестке двух дорожек почти возле академии и после этого пялиться на чужую щетинистую щеку, не находя сил встать хотя бы напротив, потому что незнакомец явно был слишком «с высока», чтобы сделать это самому.

Впрочем, очень скоро Питер про все это забыл — в академии все безумолку галдели о предстоящем конкурсе хореографических школ. Никто еще не знал, чьи имена попадут в короткий список, но все жаждали узнать, поэтому раздевалка опустела быстро, и зал наполнился гулом и предвкушающими шепотками. В резво выстроившейся линии Питер занял свое место. После нью-йоркских морозных улиц зал казался средоточием вселенского тепла — немного душным, и густота воздуха щипала за лицо, но далеко не поэтому Питеру вдруг стало трудно дышать.

Должно быть, зашедший в зал мужчина перепутал помещения, хотя его шаги в сторону покоящегося на одиноком стуле журнала были слишком уверенными для «извините, я ошибся дверью». Осанистый, неширокий в плечах; в брюках-стрейч и облегающей белой рубашке — одетый слишком винтажно и по-домашнему, чтобы не оценить еще и вписывающуюся в стиль немного зализанную назад прическу. Мужчина кинул на них взгляд — слегка небрежный, как и его одежда (ей-богу, он после попойки сюда заявился?) — и открыл журнал, сверяясь со списком.

— Я так понимаю, все здесь, — он нахмурил выразительные брови, еще раз пробегаясь по списку. — Меня зовут Энтони Эдвард Старк, — сказал он, чеканя свое имя чуть ли не по слогам, словно оно было слишком священным для того, чтобы кто-нибудь посмел не запомнить. — Можете звать меня тренер. С этого дня я буду проводить у вас занятия.

А рубашку-то все-таки поменял.

Питер, отбеленный ужасом и стыдом, совсем перестал дышать, наивно помечтав превратиться в монумент или хотя бы провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы терзания обернулись его собственным милосердным исчезновением. Конечно, мужчина — _Энтони Эдвард Старк_ — заметил его и, следуя традиционному в подобных ситуациях способу дать это понять, еле заметно — и… самодовольно?.. — хмыкнул.

Именно в этот момент Питер понял, что попал. Нет, он еще не сделал никаких выводов, все было куда проще. Еще с детства Питер интуитивно мог нащупать в себе этакий трабл-локатор: это ощущение было очень похоже на принцип работы метронома. Когда жизнь протекала мерно, сразу ощущался ее четко выдержанный неторопливый ритм, а иногда, как сейчас, в нем звучало сразу несколько разных метрономов, рождая нехилый такой, мозгодробительный лейтмотивчик.

Экзерсисы под пристальным наблюдением Старка проходил сносно. Его остро-впивающийся взгляд постоянно пронизывал до самых нещадно тянущихся мышц, медленно, слой за слоем, вскрывая сначала эпидермис, а затем и прочие покровы, и Питер, как и все остальные, чувствовал себя насквозь и против воли пропальпированным, особенно на сложной части аллегро. Выработанная годами гибкость вдруг обратилась в облитую азотом твердь, и приходилось работать ещё усерднее.

Питер чувствовал себя ужасно глупо от того, что он вообще парился по этому поводу. Но он парился. Он же вроде как должен попросить прощение после того, что случилось на улице, или, по крайней мере, перекинуться парой-тройкой слов, который заставят забыть обо всем этом казусе, но Старк напрочь отбивал всякое желание. По первости его все банально боялись.

— Что с коленом? — он кивнул на перетянутую эластичным бинтом ногу, когда в самом начале перерыва Питер делал растяжку бицепсов бедер на полу.

— Ничего, мистер Старк, — Питер так и замер под его взглядом. — Просто потянул.

Честное слово, Питеру хотелось прямо здесь снять с себя свои трико и футболку, потому что ему было мучительно жарко, и он вообще не понимал, что внезапно с ним сделалось и почему он так и млеет от повышенного к нему внимания.

— Посмотрите-ка, Пенис Паркер снова строит из себя неженку, — стоящий неподалеку Флэш со своей высокодуховной гоп-компанией явно не подумал, что некоторые реплики лучше не произносить так громко. — Слыш, Паркер, а ты вместо мази какую смазку используешь, клубничную или персиковую?

Вполне предсказуемо, что Питер зарделся. Даже несмотря на то, что ни единого словечка из уст этого придурка не являлось правдой. Непредсказуемо было то, что Старк, уже было собравшийся отойти, остановился и, простояв пару секунд, словно пытаясь понять, послышалось ему или нет, развернулся на каблуках своих как всегда идеально-чистых джазовок.

Питеру был удивлен и даже немного задет тем, что на лице Старка была улыбка, но когда тот подошел к Флэшу и несильно хлопнул его по плечу в обманчиво-дружеском жесте, Питер почувствовал мстительное тепло.

— А ты ведь у нас шутник, да? — Старк продолжал улыбаться и несильно потряс Флэша за плечо, как какого-то приятеля. — Я знаю хорошую игру для шутников. Сейчас объясню правила: если простоишь в арабеске тридцать секунд, то вылетишь из академии, как пробка, после почетного визита директора; простоишь минуту — просто вылетишь, а если простоишь две минуты, то так уж и быть — дам тебе возможность самому написать заявление об отчислении. Как тебе такой план?

В итоге Флэш простоял ровно тридцать пять секунд, но его полупальцы были достаточно мощными, чтобы почти не шелохнуться. Этот «позорный столб» пришелся по вкусу только Старку: Питер не знал, что у того было отличное чувство юмора, и во время профессиональных комментариев, приправленных ухмылкой и ехидством, едва удерживал зловредные смешинки. Что ж, он чувствовал себя справедливо отмщенным, пускай даже реакция Старка имела чисто педагогический подтекст без какого-либо желания вступиться.

Не сказать, что после этого что-то должно было обязательно измениться — Старк ко всем относился одинаково. Питеру довелось в этом убедиться после одной из тренировок, когда он по привычке остался немного позаниматься до закрытия. Перекусив парочкой галет и запив домашним смузи, он вернулся в погрузившийся в полумрак зал и принялся танцевать на середине.

Самыми любимыми его ощущениями были идеально выворотные ступни во время ронд де жамб пар тер у станка и взмахи рук в медленно-тягучих алянже. Вообще он обожал каждое движение, каждое па, каждый пируэт, предпочитая танцевать под более спокойную музыку, чтобы подольше просмаковать нежную пантомимику вариаций.

Один фонарь на улице погас. Питер совсем не заметил этого, пускаясь в планомерные движения. С завершением по венам пронесся пожар, утихомирить который удалось только после пары глубоких вдохов.

— Адажио, — заключил голос из темноты.

Питер пошатнулся в своей позиции, едва не потеряв равновесие. Старк вышел на свет неторопливой поступью.

— Мистер Старк, — он ощутил укол смущения пополам с ненужным страхом.

— Знаешь, ты упорен, Питер, и это похвально. Правда похвально.

— Э, я… с-спасибо, мистер Старк.

— Только отныне я прошу тебя проявлять упорство на занятиях.

Питер хотел соответствовать похвале, даже непроизвольно выпрямил спину, по привычке встав в пятую позицию, только это оказалось вовсе ни к чему.

— Заканчивай свой кружок самодеятельности. Уже поздно.

— Но я только начал! — возразил он с пылом недоумения.

— И сейчас ты закончишь.

В голове это, вкупе с обманчивой бархатистостью чужой интонации, преобразовалось в не что иное, как «ты _плохо_ закончишь».

— Но у меня нет возможности заниматься дома, поэтому я…

— Предлагаешь мне оборудовать тебе в твоем доме станок?

Питер опешил.

— Эм… нет?

— Я не собираюсь нести за тебя ответственность во внеурочное время. Собирай вещи.

Собственно, вот и все их общение (но это не мешало Питеру частенько заглядываться на то, как Старк разминается до урока, делая пускай и базовый, но подчеркивающий игру мышц под футболкой комплекс упражнений).

Когда Старк однажды зачем-то вызвал его в преподавательскую, Питер ещё долго робел перед дверью, как последний мальчишка, но все-таки вошёл, принимая как можно более непринужденный вид.

— Вызывали, мистер Старк?

Тот сидел за столом, раскрыв перед собой журнал. На стул Питер садиться не стал, чувствуя себя как-то неловко.

— Проходи, Пит. Я хотел поговорить с тобой, — с мягким шелестом Старк перевернул страницу. — Присаживайся.

У Питера язык прилип к небу.

— Мне и так удобно, правда.

— Сядь, Питер, — словно утомившись, Старк раздраженно пригладил волосы. — Я кусаюсь только по пятницам и воскресеньям. Сегодня не тот день, — заметив, какими очаровательно-большими стали глаза напротив, он растопил мрачную шутку полуулыбкой. — Расслабься.

Стул казался жестче, чем обычно, и Питер, чувствуя себя некомфортно, поерзал, пока не застыл под внимательным взглядом.

— Знаешь, отзывы прошлого педагога о тебе впечатляют. Мисс Романофф тоже не осталась равнодушной. Кажется, вы ставили номер с одной из ее учениц?

— Да, с Лиз, — он пожалел, что под руками нет чего-то, во что можно было бы вцепиться. — Мистер Старк, у меня проблемы?

Очевидно, он ляпнул нечто невероятно глупое, раз Старк рассмеялся. Рассмеялся на удивление мягко, как будто извне, переливистым шелестом тронутой ветром травы.

— Ребенок, ты вообще откуда такой? — сказал наконец он, а Питер вспыхнул от ненавистного ему обращения. — Если каждый раз бояться кого-то или чего-то, то на этом поприще придется несладко.

— Кажется, вы хотели о чем-то со мной поговорить, — напомнил Питер, не зная, куда себя деть.

— Да, ты прав, — Старк выдохнул так, словно сейчас был самый конец рабочего дня, а не его начало. — Послушай, потому что я скажу это один раз. Ты талантлив, Питер. Весьма талантлив. Я просматривал твою историю, личное дело… Мне непонятно одно. За все семь лет ты ни разу не участвовал в конкурсах, хотя твою кандидатуру неоднократно утверждал попечительский совет. Я должен — не любопытства ради — знать причины такого бездарного игнорирования твоих умений.

И хотя у Питера на этот случай был заготовлен ответ, он больше пропищал, нежели сказал твёрдо:

— Я не готов.

— О, неужели?

— Точнее, я не думаю, что… потому что… и эт все слжн… — Питер зажмурил глаза и на одном дыхании выпалил: — пожалуйстамистерСтаркможномнеидти?..

— Стоять, — хлопок ладони о стол заставил Питера сесть обратно. Старк смягчил взгляд. — Я понимаю, это большая ответственность и понимаю, как это бывает страшно. Но это все преодолимое. Как и твоя лень у станка на некоторых вариациях. Если они тебе чем-то не нравятся, это не значит, что ты можешь позволить себе вольность танцевать в пол ноги.

Явное замечание Питер пропустил мимо ушей. Он хотел бы объяснить Старку, что мечтает об участии в конкурсе, но _не может_. Потому что еще не время.

— Извините, мистер Старк, но… — Питер уверенно посмотрел на него, — я отказываюсь.

С этого дня он подписал себе приговор. Размашистым почерком своего природного идиотизма добровольно расписался в отказе от спокойствия. Он знал, что поступает правильно, но был слишком плохим актером, чтобы соврать, не вызвав подозрений.

Дома Питер сделал домашку, немного поел, принял душ, перебинтовал ногу и лёг спать. В непогоду нога частенько ныла. Ему было жутко стыдно, сколько Мэй постоянно тратилась на всякие мази. Обыкновенных разогревающих было достаточно, но она всегда расстраивалась, когда не хватало средств на последний писк медицины. Мэй вообще была очень заботливой — инода даже слишком, — легко ранимой, но зато отменно давала нравоучительные подзатыльники, и Питер, честно говоря, любил ее за это еще больше.

Про Старка он рассказал ей в двух словах, мол, так и так, новый тренер, все дела… Когда она попросила немного его описать, Питер отчаянно следил за тем, чтобы не разразиться словами-предателями наподобие «потрясающий», «выразительный», «пронзительный», а у Старка действительно были потрясающие шоколадные волосы, выразительные вены на руках и пронзительный, когда он того хотел, взгляд, от которого не знаешь, что лучше — умереть на месте или господи-пожалуйста-заставь-меня-гореть-ещё-больше.

На самом деле Питер внезапно понял, что почти ничего не знает о Старке кроме того, что испытывал при нем нечто вроде гипнотического подобострастия.

Ссылки в интернете кишели довольно-таки занимательной информацией. Старк протанцевал в Лос-Анджелесе десять лет, пару лет после этого преподавал. Начинал как артист кордебалета какого-то частного, откровенно дешевого театра, был не признан и много раз отвержен художественными руководителями именитых трупп, но позже — упорством, трудолюбием и, конечно же, обаянием — взял своё, и уже совсем скоро танцевал ведущие партии под покровительством знаменитейших балетных деятелей. Рано ушёл в преподавание, потому что чувствовал, что — цитата — «оттанцевал своё». Питер просмотрел несколько видео и ощутил себя непроходимым идиотом — ну как он мог не знать раньше, кто такой Тони Старк?..

В па де де Старк был прекрасен. Еще прекраснее он был, когда сцена принадлежала ему одному. Питер долго смотрел на Ромео в его исполнении и восхищался тому, насколько колоритен он был в образе, насколько по-мужски манкий он был. Питер оказался под приятным впечатлением после этого длительного гугл-загула и остался бы под ним еще дольше, если бы взгляд не зацепился за одну ссылку.

Фигурирующие в каждой строчке статьи «скандал» и «обвинение» явно намекали о причастности Старка к какой-то неприятной истории. Питер перечитал статью еще раз, но подробного разбора полетов не было, словно автор решил раздразнить читателя, а потом оставить ни с чем.

Ясность внесла привычка Питера приходить в академию раньше времени.

В раздевалке неторопясь переодевались первокурсники, и только глухой мог не услышать их разговор.

— Старк вообще зверь, — сокрушенно покачал головой первый.

Второй хохотнул.

— Ты тоже хорош: кто в здарвом уме делает батман на полусогнутой?

— У меня просто мышцы свело.

— Весь урок сводило?

— Ой, да идти ты в задницу, — проворчал первый. — Но Старк в любом случае мутный какой-то. Кстати, ты хоть знаешь, че он в Нью-Йорк-то перебрался? Он же у нас это — домагатель.

— Гонишь что ли?

— По крайней мере так говорят, — пожал тот плечами. — Ничего конкретного про это почти никто не знает. Друг моего дяди в том театре в Эл-Эй работает. Он ему, а тот мне… Короче, один пацан на Старка заявление о домогательстве написал.

— Что, прям сексуальном?

— Сексуальнее некуда. Не знаю, что они там не поделили, но и у Старка и у пацана были аргументы и доказательства в свою защиту. Дело замяли.

Второй присвистнул.

— Мда. А что за пацан-то был?

— Не знаю, — ответил тот, уже закинув рюкзак на плечо. — Какой-то стажёр молоденький.

Питер как застыл в начале с чешкой в руке, так и остался в таком положении.

Этот разговор он старался выкинуть из головы как страшный сон. В конце концов, это даже не его дело и вообще…

Ладно — конечно, Питер стал думать об этом. Он силился понять, мог ли Старк на самом деле?.. Да, иногда он вёл себя, как самолюбивый и скептично настроенный прихотливец, но это не значит, что у него хватало наглости на всякие непотребные действия. Более того, он был деликатен и был деликатен с Питером, когда случайно поймал уже _его_ на другого рода непотребстве.

Дело в том, что у Питера была ещё одна тайна, помимо той, _главной_. И он так нелепо раскрыл ее не только перед ньюйоркцами, откровенно пялясь на витрину магазина женского нижнего белья, но и перед Старком, который — Иисусе — жил неподалёку от его, Питера, черт подери, района!

Встретившись с ним взглядом, Старк просто… хмыкнул? За это Питер был ему благодарен.

Нет, Питер определенно не был тем, кто предпочитал срывать подобные шелковые кружевные великолепия с пышных девичьих форм; он был тем фриком, который предпочитал примерить это на себя. Он спокойно существовал с этой мыслью в блаженной гармонии, а теперь чувствовал себя так по-идиотски, что хотелось рвать на себе волосы. Это позор.

Старк ни взглядом, ни жестом не напоминал о произошедшем, только зачем-то взывал его однажды в преподавательскую, но Питер сразу понял — жди беды.

— Ну что, уже выбрал дни для индивидуальных?

Этот вопрос был задан с такой непринужденностью, что Питер первые несколько секунд просто хлопал глазами.

— Индив… индивидуальных?

Тот закатил глаза, словно втемяшивал ему какую-то саму собой разумеющуюся истину.

— Да, Питер, индивидуальных. Это такие дополнительные занятия, которые обязательно проводятся перед тем, как отправить юное дарование завоевывать гран-при. Ну, или что у тебя там выйдет.

— Мистер Старк, я же говорил, что…

— Если вдруг не хочешь заниматься именно со мной, могу предложить кандидатуру мисс Романофф. Только предупреждаю, что ее бесцеремонность так же бесконечна, как суровость методов школы ее любимой мадам Вагановой.

— Вы меня не так поняли, — начал Питер робко, но потом просто плюнул на все и высказался. — Когда я говорил «нет», я имел в виду самое что ни на есть настоящее «нет», и мне жаль, что я так и не смог донести это до вас в первый раз. Мое упущение.

Выглядело ли так в глазах Старка, однако в своих глазах Питер из неоперившегося птенца наконец превратился в уверенного в себе орла.

Взлелеянный собственной гордостью образ рухнул, стоило только «оппоненту» заговорить.

— Слушай сюда, карапуз, я буду с тобой откровенен. Эту дилетантскую академию давно пора закрыть к чертям собачьим. Единственные ее преимущества — парочка олдскульных педагогов и один новый станок в большом зале, и я понятия не имею, зачем сунулся сюда. Но раз я здесь, то будь так любезен — можешь считать это моей сердечной просьбой — стань более сговорчивым, иначе академия на конкурсе опозорится и пролетит со свистом, потому что ее ученики бесталанные неисправимые оболтусы, — закончив длинную речь, Старк взял паузу, а потом добавил логичную ремарку: — Кроме тебя.

Питеру было правда жаль. Жаль, потому что…

—… ничем не могу вам помочь, мистер Старк.

Питер ожидал, что укрепив свои позиции упрямством, он заставит Старка по-другому взглянуть на него, пускай это и не было целью. Не ожидал он того, что Старк победоносно ухмыльнется.

— А у тебя нет выбора. Я уже внес тебя в список.

— Вы что?! — Питер поперхнулся воздухом от глубокого возмущения. — Вы даже не спросили моего мнения!

— Я спрашивал, — совершенно спокойно парировал Старк. — Ты отказался.

— И вы решили все сделать по-своему, да? А может у меня весомая причина? А может я вообще в этом не заинтересован?

— Тогда в чем же ты заинтересован? Дай-ка вспомню… Ах да — в тех кружевных черных трусиках с витрины?

Совсем не метафорически челюсть Питера отвисла. То ли стыд, то ли возмущение от проявленного нахальства обдали его лицо рдеющим жаром. Он чувствовал себя пристыженным, оскорбленным и…

— Скажите, мистер Старк, — вдруг он сделался холодным и почти равнодушным, — это какой-то вид домогательства? Я в этом не разбираюсь, но вы, кажется, настоящий эксперт.

Тво-ю-же-мать.

_Тво-ю-же-мать. **Тво-ю-же-ма…**_

— Выйди вон.

Старк сжал пальцами переносицу, и Питер обмер, испуганно вжав голову в плечи от осознания того, что только что ляпнул.

— М-мистер Старк…

— Выйди вон, Паркер. Можешь быть свободен до завтра.

Удивительно, но ни на следующий день, ни через два дня они об этом и словом не обмолвились. Все протекало спокойно, за исключением того, что Питер не знал, куда себя деть в его присутствии.

Неизвестность разрешилась сама собой — подзним вечером, когда последнее окно академии погасло и Питер отчётливо видел это, сидя напротив здания на скамейке и ёжась от дикого холода.

— Паркер?

Пришлось не без усилия обернуться на зов, переборов сопротивление заледеневшего тела. Хорошо было Старку: в перчатках, в пальто, которое, судя по распахнутым полам, было максимально утеплено, и небрежно перекинутом через плечо шарфе. Вместо ответа Питер непроизвольно он клацнул зубами.

— Сколько ты здесь сидишь? Все давно разошлись.

— Долго, — честно признался он. — Я бы посидел еще немного, если вы не против.

— Против, — Старк безапелляционно поманил его протянутой рукой. — Вставай. Заболеешь, и будет трудно нагнать других по программе.

Изголодавшееся по теплу сознание подкинуло пару воспоминаний о горячей ванне, впиваясь в кожу фантомными иголочками жара. Ванна — просто замечательно, а сауна — еще лучше. Так, чтобы сердце заходилось от бесконечного согревающего пара и взмокшие только от этого волосы прилипали ко лбу. А сейчас у Питера слипалисы и примораживались друг к другу губы, покрытые замерзшей слюной.

Учитывая произошедшее, Питера не прельщало находиться со Старком один на один, но и перспектива обморожения не была радостной, поэтому он встал на ноги, вконец промерзшие и обездвиженные болезненным параличом.

— Почему ты торчишь здесь, когда давно бы мог попивать дома какао? — Старк подождал, пока тот поравнялся с ним и зашагал вперед.

— Не мог бы.

На это Старк вопросительно-иронично выгнул бровь, и Питеру пришлось выдумывать практически на ходу:

— Я забыл ключи от дома, а тетя возвращается с работы очень поздно.

Ну не мог же он на самом деле сказать, что добровольно пошел на такие «жертвы», чтобы дать Мэй побольше свободного пространства? Когда Питер собирался в академию, к Мэй пришел коллега по работе, и их явно проскальзывающую взаимную симпатию трудно было не заметить. Тогда Питер решил, что ничего страшного не случится, погуляй он где-нибудь по городу, пока Мэй — наконец-то — будет устраивать свою личную жизнь, которую она заслуживала как никто другой.

— Куда мы идем?

— В одно очень хорошее место, — многообещающе проговорил Старк. — Оно недалеко.

Мерцающая стробоскопами вывеска кафе притягивала к себе взор еще издалека. Когда до него оставалось оставалась пара метров, покрывшиеся гусиной кожей руки начало покалывать в предвкушении тепла.

В кафе тело Питера оттаяло почти мгновенно. Потерянным щенком он поплелся за Старком к свободному высокому столику в центре и сел напротив него.

— Что ты будешь? — вежливо спросил Старк.

Это было неожиданно, потому что буквально минуту назад Питер думал, что зашел сюда только погреться.

— Ничего, — смутившись, он переключил внимание на гладкий лакированный стол. — У меня нет с собой денег.

— Они тебе не нужны, — тот отмахнулся, как будто смел назойливую муху. — В конце концов, я должен нормально извиниться за то, что давил на тебя. Трубку мира выкурить не предлагаю, но чашка кофе вполне сойдет.

— Вовсе не…

— Будьте добры, два американо, — Старк даже не услышал его и сделал заказ проходящей мимо столиков официантке. Положив рядом с собой перчатки, он вновь посмотрел на Питера. — Ну что, давай рассказывай.

Тот недоуменно округлил глаза.

— Что рассказывать?

— О себе, что же еще.

— Ну, я, эм, — в задумчивости Питер закусил губу. — Я Питер Паркер. Мне семнадцать лет. Я живу…

— Скучно, — перебил его Старк. — Ладно, надеюсь, ты сможешь рассказать хотя бы о твоем пристрастии к балету, при этом не упав в обморок?

Пожалуй, пик безрассудства Питера пришелся на тот момент, когда он согласился пойти куда-то с человеком, чей взгляд напоминал рентген, а улыбка — ловушку, мягко выпытывавшую всякие откровения. Когда Старк спросил про балет, Питер не ожидал от себя, что разойдется на полную мощность, потому что стоило ему открыть рот — и история полилась неконтролируемым потоком сбивчивых восхищенных фраз.

Конечно, поначалу он робел, но увидев отклик заинтересованности в собеседнике, принялся активно выдавать всю подноготную своей жадной до балетного искусства души. Мысль обгоняла другую, язык едва поспевал за ними, и Питер настолько раскочегарился, что в один момент вдруг резко остановился и сделал вдох полной грудью.

Старк долго, очень долго сверлил его нечитаемым взглядом, а потом рассмеялся. Рассмеялся так, будто услышал старую-добрую шутку.

— Клянусь, Пит, если бы ты еще взял уроки красноречия, то цены бы тебе не было. Ты увлечен, и это видно.

На этот комплимент Питер запунцевел, как девица на выданье. Да, Старк иногда бывал невыносим, и даже комплименты он делал, руководствуясь принципом «на одну бочку мёда должна быть ложка дёгтя», но случившийся накануне разговор вновь всплывал в питеровой памяти, заставляя заходится удушливым приступом совести.

Он натужно выдохнул.

— Я бы хотел попросить… — запнувшись, он на секунду отвёл взгляд. — Помните, когда я… В общем, простите меня. За те слова. Про вас. Это не мое дело, и я не должен был…

— Я далеко не святой и моя репутация никогда не была идеально-чистой, но, чтобы ты понимал — я никогда не делал того, в чем меня обвинили.

Питер кивнул. Он не знал, зачем; наверное, просто надо было как-то показать, что он верит, но верил ли он на самом деле — трудный вопрос. К тому же сейчас об этом совершенно не хотелось думать.

— А ты у нас, значит, любитель женского текстильного «контента»?

Помидорно-окрашенный Питер, благо, быстро нашелся с ответом.

— Это красиво.

— И ты хотел бы…

— Примерить? Да.

Подумать только, даже сам Тони Старк почувствовал укол смущения — слишком уж резво и уверенно Питер ответил.

— Я знаю, что это ненормально, но я никогда не собирался выносить это на люди. Это для себя, личное, понимаете? — он заглянул ему в глаза, пытаясь увидеть насмешку, но ее не было.

— Что на счёт балетной атрибутики?

— Пачки и пуанты? — Питер вновь оживился. — На счёт пачек не знаю, но костюм Жизели, когда она уже в окружении виллис… Да, — он задохнулся в восхищённом вздохе, только представив перед глазами эту траурно-белоснежную красоту с юбкой-шопенкой. — Если честно, я даже знаю пару ее партий.

— Прямо на пуантах?

— Прямо на пуантах. Я сам, — окончательно смутившись, Питер заглох голосом до самого плинтуса, — вставал.

Кофе, который принесла официантка, давно ждал своей минуты, но Питер стеснялся, даже несмотря на то, что нужно было чем-то занять внимание и руки.

Старк заметил его колебания и протянул стаканчик, как назло поставленный подальше от Питера.

— Ну же, — вытянув руку, понукал он. — Я не кусаюсь, забыл?

— Только по пятницам и воскресеньям, — слегка улыбаясь, Питер принял стаканчик, — я помню, мистер Старк.

— Прекрати ты уже со своим «мистер Старк», — закатил глаза он. — Сейчас мы не в академии. Просто Тони.

— Хорошо, — согласился Питер. — У меня ведь правда нет выбора? Насчет конкурса.

Старк покачал головой:

— Неа.

Прежнее негодование охватило Питера вновь, и он сам поражался быстро сменяющимся полюсам своего поведения, потому что в следующую секунду он бойко взметнул взгляд вперед.

— Наверное, за такую услугу я теперь что-то должен, _Тони_?

Ментальной затрещины, которой запоздало он наградил себя, было явно мало, однако, если оступился — падай красиво, с дерзким выражением лица.

— Сколько раз мне ещё повторить, что я не домагатель и не шантажист? — Старк даже бровью не повёл, только угрожающе понизил голос. — Ты мне нравишься, карапуз, но существует одна хорошая фраза: свобода человека заканчивается там, где начинается свобода другого человека, и у меня хватает мозгов принимать ее за негласное правило.

Здесь, по закону жанра, их только-только нормализовавшиеся взаимоотношения должны были рухнуть, как карточный домик, но…

Но.

Как так получилось, что они стали видеться за пределами академии, Питер не знал. Знал только, что ждал каждой встречи — случайной или намеренной — с гулким заполошным сердцебиением в груди. Он ступал по скользкой дорожке; впрочем, вполне естественным было то, что они проводили время вместе хотя бы по причине тех самых индивидуальных занятий.

Мэй жутко переполошилась и испугалась, как и Питер сомневаясь — а не рано ли?.. Но Питер помнил кое-что; кое-что дерзкое, смелое, пренебрежительно-прекрасное, сказанное тоном, каким сообщают какое-нибудь деловое постановление: «Ты мне нравишься, карапуз», и этого было достаточно, чтобы забыть обо всех «можно» и «нельзя» и мчаться на занятия.

Наедине Старк (Тони, да. _Тони_ ) оказался не менее требовательным, чем раньше. Из всех плюсов индивидуальных Питер выделял один жирный плюс: они могли касаться друг друга без зазрения совести. Тони, казалось, было от этого ни жарко, ни холодно, но его направляющие руки явно были заинтересованы в тактильном взаимодействии, иногда касаясь совсем без надобности.

С Тони вдруг оказалось так легко, что Питер вскоре обнаружил в их общении бесконечные взаимные улыбки и ухмылочки. Однако, надо сказать, Тони-надзиратель никогда не дремал.

— Ты когда-нибудь наблюдал за японскими девушками в балете? — спросил он однажды, когда они упорно долбили одну связку.

Вымотавшийся Питер раздраженно смахнул прядь с взмокшего лба.

— Ну, наблюдал.

— И что ты можешь сказать о них?

— Я не эксперт в женской хореографии, но они, кажется, ну… суховаты что ли.

— Именно, — Тони щелкнул пальцами. — Неизвестно, от чего это зависит — от ментальности или чего-то еще, но они всегда стараются сделать все идеально, проработать каждое движение до микроскопических нюансов. Это похвально, но отсюда вытекает их сухой техницизм. Поэтому не будь японской девушкой, Питер.

И они начинали все с начала. Питер был согласен, что необходимо было «облагородить» доведенные до автоматизма движения чисто душевной стороной исполнения, но — черт возьми — после таких вот занятий он возвращался домой никакой и просто падал на диван в руки Мэй, которая уже ждала его с чашкой горячего шоколада.

— Милый, я безумно рада за тебя, но ты уверен, что она выдержит такую нагрузку?

А Питер прислушивался к ощущениям и уверял только:

— Выдержит, тетя Мэй. Выдержит.

Он на это надеялся.

Перед следующим занятием Тони прислал ему странную смс с просьбой прийти попозже, за час до закрытия. Питер был удивлен, когда нашел его в отдельной комнате преподавательской, доступ к которой для учеников и студентов был запрещен без предварительного согласия педагогов. Питер знал только, что там складируют всякие постановочные мелкие вещицы.

— Стоп, не заходи, — остановил его Тони. Какое-то время он провозился в глубине тускло освещенной комнаты, а потом вышел к Питеру с каким-то уж чересчур довольным лицом. Обойдя его, он встал со спины, и сухие теплые ладони легли на вопросительно распахнутые глаза, прикрывая. — Три шага вперед.

Они стояли так близко, что шевельнись Питер — и спиной коснется его груди. Кинестетические рецепторы тела словно обострились: дыхание Тони шевелило растрепавшиеся волосы, теплыми толчками-точками оседало на позвонках. Подумать только, это длилось всего лишь пару секунд, а Питер уже разобрал мгновение на микроскопические детали, старясь сохранить эти ощущения на своей коже.

Ладони с его лица соскользнули вниз, открывая обзор на уютное помещение: мелкие декорации, кронштейны со сценической одеждой… Питер замер, стоило только увидеть на одном из них белоснежный, аккуратно разложенный сверху костюм Жизели.

— Господи, — прошептал он, осознав, зачем они вообще здесь. — Ты же не хочешь сказать…

— Рождество уже прошло, но да — считай, я твой Санта, — Тони усмехнулся совсем рядом и легонько подтолкнул его к кронштейну. — Ну же, вперед.

Рядом висело женское трико с закрытыми мысами и пятками — колготки, — а на ленточках — несколько пар пуантов.

— Не знал твой размер, — прокомментировал Тони.

Питер выпал из реальности, кончиками пальцев прикасаясь белому полужесткому тюлю юбки, и был способен издавать только одни восхищенные междометия.

— Это… ты… Это просто… — вдруг он обернулся к Тони с безумными повлажневшими глазами. — Можно? Пожалуйста.

Тони сам выглядел так, как будто находился в повышенной стадии нетерпения.

— Конечно. Жду тебя в зале.

Первые секунды — в полнейшем бездействии попытка осознать и уже только потом приступить к переодеванию.

С таким нежным видом трико пришлось немного повозиться — материал скользил по ногам легко, но до того невесомо, что, казалось, мог порваться о любую неровность — например, о колени. Понятное дело, Питер излишне осторожничал, он всегда осторожничал с тонкими во всех смыслах изделиями. С платьем и пуантами было проще. Критично осмотрев себя в зеркале и немного подумав, Питер выхватил Одеттову диадему из перьев и еще какое-то простенькое гипюровое болеро, которое прикрыло бы его по-мальчишечьи мускулистые руки. Может, Питер и был фетишистом, но фетишистом, знающим грань между нелепостью и неординарной изысканностью.

«Ты правда собираешься показаться Тони таким?» — спрашивал он себя и следом сразу отвечал: — «Да, собираюсь».

И вышел в зал.

Тони развернулся, не успев стереть явную взволнованность с лица, и какое-то время просто молчал так двусмысленно, что Питеру хотелось прикрыть себя или вообще спрятаться где-нибудь, но взгляд напротив настойчиво заскользил по нему, приковывая к месту.

«Я нравлюсь тебе?» — спрашивали питеровы глаза, а тело как-то неуютно и неловко сжималось: плечи напряглись и вдруг стали мерзнуть.

Тони провел по его рукам оценивающе-медленно, сверху-вниз, впитывая в себя озноб покрывшейся мурашками кожи.

— Танцуй.

Никогда ранее не посвящавший себя подобного рода «практикам», Питер даже забыл, что теперь по логике вещей должен был станцевать что-нибудь из «Жизели». Все его мысли были настроены на то, чтобы хотя бы на пару минут попытаться осмыслить себя в девчачьем костюме и существовать в нем органично.

А потом Питер затанцевал. Это было что-то странное и ритмически сложное, хотя определенно классическое. Он забыл о Тони, но Тони видел все: как бесшумно стопы скользят по паркету, как изгибаются голеностопы, привыкшие к любой растяжке, как стебельные руки порхают крыльями бабочки, а стан гнется, словно не имея позвоночника. Красота этого завораживающе гибкого стройного тела оттачивалась годами, множилась и росла за счет боли, получаемой во время ожесточенных экзерсисов, — и муки оправдали себя.

Юбка плавно взмахивала вверх и опускалась вниз вместе с приземлявшимся после прыжка Питером, словно легкий и порывистый морской бриз колыхал ее края. Челка хлестала его лоб, и это было сравнимо с быстрым бегом в предгрозовую погоду: ветер дует в лицо, в ушах гул, а сердце наполняется жизнью вместе с естеством — еще чуть-чуть и взлетишь, растворишься сотней невидимых точек в природном круговороте, впишешься в картину мироздания, став его маленькой, но важной частью.

И Питер чувствовал, что летит. Даже прикрыл глаза. Мыски оторвались от пола для грациозно-воздушного гранд жете, тело воспарило над полом. Это был почти шпагат в невесомости, бросок самого себя в пространство, бросок большого размаха и парадоксального органичного сочетания мощи и легкости. Перед приземлением Питер напрягся, готовясь завершить танец чем-нибудь изящным и несложным. Но он так и не коснулся пола.

Он громко и совсем не по-мужски ахнул, внезапно оказавшись оплетенным лозой чужих рук. Из груди вырвался судорожный вздох; резкость, с которой его поймали, захватывала дух и заставляла сердце со свистом улететь куда-то вниз. Питер испугался до оцепенения, по наитию и в буквальном смысле слепо вцепившись в плечи Тони.

Надо сказать, он поймал его профессионально, точно зная, как ловить партнера в танце, только проявленная своевольность с треском перечеркнула профессионализм, потому что одна ладонь, державшая Питера под коленом, плавно заскользила дальше, миллиметр за миллиметром по стрейчу трико и до середины бедра, которое напряглось еще сильнее, ощутив эту будоражащую манипуляцию. Питера пронзили острые иголочки волнения до самых костей. Ладонь Тони не была навязчивой — наоборот, ласково поглаживала, пока пальцы не дошли до потаенного местечка, сгиба на внутренней стороне бедра. Двинуться дальше было бы неприлично. Сама мысль, что Тони забрался ему под юбку, заставляла перед глазами взрываться звезды.

 _Рука Тони под его юбкой._ Боже. Рука, находящаяся в опасной близости от того, что в любой момент могло стать бесконтрольным и едва обратимым. Питер уже чувствовал, как колени начали слабеть; его хватило только на то, чтобы чуточку податься вперед, ближе, на один полувздох.

Тони прижался лбом к его лбу.

— У тебя есть несколько секунд, чтобы уйти, иначе обвинения в мою сторону престанут быть голословными уже по-настоящему.

У Питера кружилась голова. Он сглотнул, понимая, насколько хриплым будет его голос, если заговорит.

— Тогда я обнуляю свое время.

Тони чертыхнулся. Он словно боролся со своими демонами и явно этот бой проигрывал, потому что в следующее мгновение положил горячую ладонь на питеровы скулы и шумно выдохнул.

— За мной.

То, что произошло потом, даже нельзя было назвать сексом. Горячечной лихорадкой распаленных тел, выбросом копившегося долгое время желания — как угодно, но только не сексом. Это было лучше. Сочнее и ярче, чем Питер вообще мог себе представить, тихими ночами обращаясь к своим скромным фантазиям.

В преподавательской Тони предусмотрительно запер двери. У него хватило самообладания, чтобы толкнуть Питера к ближайшей стене и какое-то время просто _откровенно пожирать глазами_ , прежде чем склониться к раскрасневшемуся лицу и оставить на губах очень короткий, дразнящий поцелуй.

А потом еще один. И еще. Еще. Еще. Еще, пока от Питера не осталось ничего не соображающее сомлеющее существо. Он силился хотя бы дышать и только слабо шевелил губами, замирал на каждом полувыдохе, словно до этого не знал, что люди могут таким заниматься. Звук — первый стон, — вырвавшийся из груди, был пронзительный и невнятный.

Закрепленная на волосах перьевая диадема улетела куда-то в сторону. Шорох юбки, нетерпеливо сминаемой и задираемой рукой Тони, был настолько возбуждающим, что последние тормоза слетели окончательно. Тони вжимался в него, обцеловывая лицо и шею, а Питер мог только думать о том, как горят у него щеки и грудь; горит все и везде — особенно сердце никак не могло успокоиться: лишь звенящее в ушах гулкое «Тук-тук-тук-тук-тук-тук».

Вся интимность непроизвольного трения их окрепшей плоти леденяще пугала Питера и одновременно делала его более алкающим. Осмелев, он потянулся к штанам Тони, уже расстегнув пуговицу и намереваясь скользнуть внутрь, но был остановлен крепкой рукой, резко сжавшейся на запястье.

— Питер.

И все. Только сиплое «Питер», словно в нем все, что хотелось выразить. Тони сдерживался, и это было видно, но какие бы аскезы он не возводил в своей голове, это не мешало им беспорядочно подаваться бедрами навстречу друг другу и немного нелепо тыкаться поцелуями во влажные губы.

В итоге Питер забрал домой напрочь испачканное трико и воспоминания о том вечере — такие же пьяняще-смазанные, как их с Тони поцелуи.

Задаваться вопросами наподобие «а надолго ли?», «почему это все?..» не хотелось совсем. При следующей встрече они хотя бы не делали вид, что ничего не было, а это уже означало что-то хорошее. Хорошее ведь?..

Питер был счастлив, хотя частенько чувствовал себя великомучеником. В перерыве на одном из индивидуальных он урвал сладкий поцелуй, а потом услышал рядом с ухом томный шепот:

— Хочу прояснить одну вещь, карапуз, и сейчас очень важно, чтобы ты меня услышал — я не терплю фаворитизма, поэтому не думай, что имеешь на меня влияние. А теперь, — Тони отстранился, — к станку.

И все же это было фаворитизм, только проявляющееся как-то наоборот: если раньше Питер выползал из зала, то теперь выползал с бешеной отдышкой и слипающимися глазами. Наверное, со стороны Тони это был эдакий вид заботы.

Они только начали друг друга узнавать. Питер был у него как на ладони со своей восторженной натурой и всеми его впечатлительными ахами и вздохами; Тони же был всегда вдумчив и всегда «в себе», но иногда с охотой выдавал разные истории своей жизни. Даже рассказал о том скандале. «Сюжет» до смешного банален: амбициозный стажёр захотел отношений после одного перепихона и, получив отказ, вздумал шантажировать заявлением о домогательстве.

Что Тони нашел в Питере — хороший вопрос. Может, то, как он отдается любимому делу? Может, то, как с наивной, но похвальной рьяностью говорит о важности культурного наследия, ставя Мариуса Петипа и прочих великих во главу «корабля», который единственно верно держит свой путь среди расплодившихся неоклассики и модерна? Может быть то, как при всем этом он умеет быть серьезным и говорить на темы, которые в голову бы не пришли беззаботному среднестатистическому подростку его возраста? Или все дело в том, что «так случается», что люди просто сходятся друг с другом?

Тони водил Питера по балетам и, бывало, танцевал для Питера, если он уж очень просил: демонстрация на занятиях и танец для души — все же разные вещи. Питер всегда восхищался, благодарил, стремясь делать это по-всякому: когда словом, когда поцелуем, когда чем-то б _о_ льшим, напрашиваясь хотя бы на петтинг посмелее, чем был у них сейчас — только поглаживания через одежду. Но это не означало, что Тони не мог заставить его выгибаться в конвульсивных судорогах между горячими поцелуями. Питер был счастлив. Но иногда ему казалось, что за счастье нужно платить.

— Я пришел.

Немного раскрасневшийся и запыхавшийся после мороза, он влетел в зал. Настроение было хорошее: они не виделись около нескольких дней, а теперь были почти на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

К удивлению Питера, Тони не удостоил его даже взглядом.

— На поклон и к станку.

Тревожный колокольчик внутри издал «дзынь». У станка Питер приготовился к традиционному разогреву, но Тони даже не включил музыку.

— Сегодня у нас другой формат занятия, — оповестил поддернутый непонятной мрачностью голос. — Левую ногу на верхний.

Питер послушался. Ему стало так дурно, что помутнело в глазах.

— Что случилось?

Тони не отвечал. Его рука безапелляционно легла на лодыжку, начиная… ощупывать ее?

— Тони, я не понимаю.

— Замолчи, — пальцы с силой прошлись от ахилл до колена, от колена к бедру. — Другую ногу.

Тони выглядел, как безумный искатель сокровищ со своими горящими глазами и нервным грубым пальпированием.

«Скоро все закончится, и он объяснит мне», — уверял себя Питер, но в следующую секунду все мысли вылетели из головы. Он вскрикнул от неожиданной боли, хватаясь руками за станок перед собой, и дернулся так сильно, что впечатался плечом в плечо Тони, впившегося ему в колено крепкой хваткой.

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать, Питер?

Питеру было и больно, и страшно, и пышущее мрачным удовлетворением лицо Тони казалось диким.

— Мне очень больно, — одними губами прошелестел он.

— Надо же, а мне казалось, ты привык к боли, — рывком Тони достал из кармана своих брюк немного помятые желтоватые листочки и сжал их в кулаке перед лицом Питера. — Неужели ты думаешь, что за все время карьеры я не научился различать липу от настоящих справок? Неужели ты думаешь, что ты один такой умный? Так вот я огорчу тебя — я знал сотни таких же глупых мальчишек и девчонок, которые не умеют думать ничем другим, кроме своих слепых амбиций.

Боль отхлынула, стоило только руке отпрянуть. Питер перевел дыхание и обернулся, видя удаляющегося в преподавательскую Тони. Он помчался за ним, едва помня себя.

— Тони!

Скрестив руки на груди, тот вперил в него испытующий взгляд.

— Насколько она серьезна?

— Я не совсем понимаю…

— Чушь собачья, — совсем непедагогично взорвался Тони. — Ты знаешь, о чем я. Насколько серьезна твоя травма?

— Это пустяки, клянусь тебе, — Питер умоляюще смотрел на него. Он хотел подойти ближе, но просто-напросто боялся.

— Такие пустяки, что твое колено до сих пор реагирует на давление, — Тони сверился с самой старой справкой, — уже третий год?

— Оно просто ноет иногда… Т-тони, пожалуйста.

— Ты непригоден.

Питер дернулся, как от пощечины. Глаза обожгло приливом влаги. Взять себя в руки было так сложно, что он не был уверен, что банально не разрыдается, если заговорит.

— Я уже слышал это. И слышал не только я. Ты правильно сказал: сколько таких же как и я людей сталкиваются с такими же проблемами! Среди них есть и великие артисты, которые не считали это приговором!

— А есть те, которые стали инвалидами без возможности на восстановление, — закончил Тони. — Это игра с огнем, Питер. Чтобы у тебя что-то получилось в этой сфере, должно сойтись множество векторов. Воля случая, удача. Лишь единицы остаются на плаву.

— Ты просто не веришь в меня, — со всхлипом заключил Питер.

— Какая, к черту, вера? — Тони рявкнул. — Речь идет о твоем здоровье. Третий год, Питер. Третий. Что показывал рентген?

Питер вдруг ощутил себя таким слабым. Таким маленьким, незначительным, цепляющимся за свое с рьяностью глупца.

— Трещина. И разрыв, — утерев рукой нос, он уставился в пол, — связок.

Тони грустно и как-то совсем нехорошо усмехнулся.

— Еще одно повреждение — и ты инвалид. Надеюсь, ты хорошо это понимаешь. А это, — справки в его пальцах затрещали, превращаясь в кучу рваного мусора, — лишь очередное доказательство того, что в этой академии личные дела учащихся просматриваются раз в десятилетие тупыми дилетантами. Завтра ты принесешь мне настоящие справки. На этом мы закончили.

Кажется, в этот вечер Питер впервые за долгое время разревелся у Мэй на плече, как последняя размазня. Он бы не стал ничего ей говорить, но стереть со своего лица выражение вселенского траура было невозможно, поэтому она просто подошла ближе, а Питер… Питер сломался в ее заботливых участливых руках, как в самый первый раз, когда ему сказали то ужасное и несправедливое «ты больше не сможешь танцевать». Эта фраза не остановила его тогда, не должна останавливать и сейчас, но был Тони вместе с его «на этом мы закончили», которое было понято Питером во всех смыслах, каких только можно.

А Мэй, поглаживающая его по голове, не знала, что у ее племянника вот-вот может разбиться не только смысл его жизни, но и сердце.

— Не нужно нам было продолжать все это, — она сокрушалась так сильно, что Питеру становилось вдвойне больнее. — Но ты так хотел продолжать, у тебя были такие глаза… Я просто ужасная родительница.

— Не говори так, — он хлюпнул носом. — Ты лучшая, тетя Мэй.

Ненавидел Питер все эти холодные зимы — в это время всегда случалось что-нибудь плохое. Чего только стоил злосчастный гололед, который и наградил его букетом проблем: в ту зиму он возвращался домой с академии, гололед на дороге неприглядно запорошило снегом… Он летел в какую-то канаву, существование которой заметил только тогда, когда уже лежал там, оглушенный крутым падением и невыносимой простреливающей болью в ноге. У них с Мэй не было денег, чтобы каждый раз «мило просить» врача писать в справках другие данные; каждое полугодие они заручались помощью старого знакомого — выходило немного коряво, зато бесплатно.

На следующий день Питер принес справки. Тони стоял возле своего стола в преподавательской и лениво перебирал какие-то бумажки. Заметив неловко переступающего с ноги на ногу Питера, он коротко кивнул.

— Положи на стол.

Питер сделал неуверенный автоматический шаг и бесшумно положил справки на гладкую поверхность. Ему хотелось хоть чего-то: сл _о_ ва, прикосновения, теплого взгляда; хотелось так сильно, что, казалось, сейчас он свалится в обморок, не сумев совладать с навязчивым просящим зудом на душе.

— Тони, — расслабленная рука Питера дернулась в его сторону и только волей вовремя спохватившегося разума больше не предпринимала бездумных попыток искать более близкого контакта, чем обыкновенный разговор.

Тони заметил его порыв. Он улыбнулся. Натянуто. Вымучено.

— Извини, Пит. У меня занятия.

«Это действительно то, что ты хочешь мне сказать? Занятия? Чертовы _занятия_?».

Скрывая покрасневшие от подступавшей истерики щеки, Питер поспешно направился к двери.

Уже вечером он корил себя за то, что я не проявил настойчивость. Даже если он больше не нужен был Тони со своим враньем и просто не нужен без какой-либо причины, это необходимо было прояснить на месте, а не поддаваться своим чувствам и чужим отговоркам. Иногда он чувствовал себя непроходимым идиотом. Насколько взрослым его не считали сторонние люди, на деле он был таким глупым-глупым-глупым ребенком, который мог разбираться в чем угодно, но только не в себе.

Телефон, сжатый в его ладони, нагрелся, светясь наизусть выученным номером. Питер не ожидал, что Тони вообще ответит, поэтому первые несколько секунд глупо молчал, пока не набрался относительной уверенности.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — выдал он на одной монотонной ноте. — Обо всем.

Тони знал, что вся эта его напускная решительность — не более чем страх показаться слабым, и просто вздохнул, успокаивающе согласившись:

— Наверное, нужно.

— Ты уже смотрел их? — нервно выпалил Питер.

— Смотрел, — сухо раздалось на том конце. — Слушай, я должен идти, ладно?

— Куда?

— К директору, — ответил Тони, а у Питера в этот момент внутри что-то со свистом сорвалось вниз. — Я могу понять твои чувства, твои стремления, но речь идет о здоровье ученика, о твоем здоровье. Прости, Питер, но я не собираюсь участвовать в этом самоубийстве.

— Что ты собираешься сделать? — пока паззл в его голове собрался воедино, он уже оказался лишен голоса из-за сдавившего глотку ужаса осознания. — Скажи мне. Тони! То…

Звуки в динамике сменились шуршанием, и звонок прервался.

Питер ни разу не собирался так молниеносно, попутно нацепляя на себя одежду и пытаясь снова набирать Тони, который, судя по всему, просто отключил звук. Сердце стучало, как бешеное, когда он пулей вылетал из дома, а мысли хаотично вертелись одна за другой, потому что Питер не мог поверить в то, что Тони способен на такую подлость. Очередной поступок типичного взрослого, убежденного в своей правоте, а потом прикрывающегося фирменным «потом скажешь мне спасибо». Вот для чего он просил у Питера настоящие справки! Чтобы потом, руководствуясь псевдоальтруизмом, разрушить всю его жизнь!

От бега Питеру было так жарко, что он остервенело содрал с шеи шарф. Прохожие смотрели опасливо и расступались. Он выглядел не лучше сбежавшего из дурки сумасшедшего, но его голову занимала только мысль, что он уже, возможно, опоздал и что его имя уже вносится в список для отчисления.

Здание академии находилось уже в нескольких метрах. Оставался последний рывок, еще пару секунд…

Когда-то Питер слышал много историй. Историй про то, как глупо и бездарно люди теряют всё из-за случайной сущей мелочи. Он вспомнил об этом слишком поздно, потому что, взлетая по крутым скользким ступенькам, он оступился. А потом полетел вниз.

До омерзительного звонкий, хрустящий, безошибочно подтверждающий мелькнувшую досадную догадку звук раздался посреди многолюдной толпы.

Из глаз Питера сыпались искры.

Наверное, все же есть плюс в этой тщетной борьбе с предписанным тебе званием несчастливца — рано или поздно наступает смирение. И вот, лежа на промерзлой земле и видя склонившиеся над ним размытые лица, Питер чувствовал черное, пустое ничто.

Остаток этого вечера он помнил смутно не потому, что получил какую-то слабую степень сотрясения, а потому, что пребывал мыслями в бесконечной темной комнате без стен, в которой был только он и сидящая напротив скорбь.

В день, когда он мог реагировать хоть как-то, кроме глухих всхлипов и кивков головы, он вдруг рассмеялся. Почему бы не рассмеяться, когда Тони, взволнованный и непохожий на себя, приходит к нему, а потом говорит, что хотел _просто, всего-навсего уволиться_? Питер смеялся до коликов, а потом не заметил, в какой момент губы начали растягиваются уже не от смеха. Идеально-белоснежная рубашка Тони оказалась отличным предметом для вытирания слез, соплей и всего того, что Питер в своей обессиленной истерике наплакал.

Не менее сокрушенная горем Мэй разрешила Тони забрать Питера «развеяться» в оздоровительный санаторий на пару дней после того, как он уже мог ходить почти без видимой хромоты. На самом деле это был никакой не санаторий — дорогущий коттедж с видом на море, снятый в Ист-Хэмптоне, — хотя оздоровительных процедур, устраиваемых самим Тони, было хоть отбавляй. Именно из-за них Питер впервые за долгое время улыбнулся, пытаясь увернуться от щекочущих прикосновений прохладной мази к коже. Тони ворчал (больше для проформы) и грозился позвонить Мэй. Можно сказать, Тони вообще открылся для Питера в новом свете: он узнал Тони заботливого, Тони волнующегося и все равно невыносимо горячего, в каком бы состоянии он не находился, и в такие моменты Питер был благодарен судьбе за то, что Тони остался рядом.

Втихаря, скрываясь в вечно пустующей части коттеджа, Питер пробовал танцевать, но вдруг обнаружил, что ему больно даже выворотно стоять. Конечно, Тони однажды заметил это и усадил его перед собой, собираясь отчитывать.

— Ты не представляешь, как тебе повезло вообще остаться на ногах, — он сидел на корточках и смотрел снизу вверх, безуспешно пытаясь поймать отрешенный взгляд Питера. — Мой тебе совет не испытывать судьбу и хоть раз послушаться старших. Ты умный мальчик, Питер, так что не заставляй дядю Тони прибегать к мерам.

Питер долго сдерживал улыбку, а когда посмотрел на Тони, увидел, что тот улыбается тоже. Тони чмокнул его в больное колено.

— Как ты хочешь провести день, хм? — спрашивал он, продолжая шутливо мазать губами по теплой коже.

— С тобой.

И все как-то в одночасье поменялось. Шаловливость исчезла тогда, когда Тони странно, словно одолеваемый какой-то мыслью, склонил голову. Так, словно это естественный ход вещей. Так, словно ему было самое место у ног Питера.

С неприсущим ему самозабвенным жестом преклонения Тони осторожно взял его за лодыжку и приподнял ногу выше. Лицо его было близко-близко, и он притерся им к своду стопы, прикрыв глаза.

Питер мог только потрясенно выдохнуть. Он смотрел на него сверху вниз, упираясь судорожно сведенными ладонями в кровать, и думал, что сейчас — неужели взаправду сейчас? — произойдет что-то, чего он так хотел. Тони прижимался к белой коже, вдыхал с нее чистый запах принятой накануне ванны и смотрел с таким желанием, что живот болезненно-сладко сводило.

Вот Тони целует разветвление венок на своде стопы, вот обдает лодыжку прерывистым беспокойным дыханием, вот движется все выше и выше… Затянутое в бинт колено губы снова одарили особым вниманием — прижались крепко, надолго, как будто желая залечить и вместе с тем жалея, что прикосновения, какими бы горячими и нежными не были, неспособны на это.

Будоражливые мурашки волной поднимались вслед за губами. Питер позволил Тони стянуть с себя шорты с трусами и поцелуем обжечь там, где кожа более всего нежна и чувствительна. Мозг отключился с первым влажным прикосновением языка. Но в этот момент ему вовсе не нужно было о чем-то думать.

Иногда Тони поднимал руку, касался прогиба спины и считывал по телу, убеждаясь, что да — так хорошо, так приятно, так необходимо, и Питер топил в себе всхлипы и стоны, пока не понял, что не нужно их сдерживать. Эти стоны слились со звуками поцелуев внизу, и в один момент вся эта чудная симфония оборвалась, когда Питеру стало до исступления, до безобразия хорошо.

Уже ночью ложась спать — конечно, перед этим поворчав на принятую Тони извращенную версию целибата, при которой удовольствие доставлялось односторонне (тебе еще нет восемнадцати, карапуз!) — Питер все еще был откровенно говоря разбит и слабо представлял, что делать дальше со своей жизнью.

Он больше не танцовщик, не будущий артист балета и уж тем более не Жизель. Но на столе у него лежали вроде как ст _о_ ящие эскизы женского нижнего белья, созданные в порыве какого-то горячечного вдохновения, и Тони под боком, и пока этого было достаточно, чтобы заново научиться мечтать.


	2. Кто нужен Тони Старку?/(Не)Железный человек (ангст, драма, hurt/comfort, onesided!UST, NC-17)

— Пятница, воды.

Тони чувствует на своих висках кончики пальцев. Они немного сухие — после безвылазного времяпровождения в мастерской даже самые молодые руки загрубеют, — но поглаживают осторожно, выверенно, и именно это сочетание заставляет Тони оклематься.

Сверху вниз на него смотрит Дубина со стаканом воды в своих горемычных клешнях и на удивление не проливает ни капли.

— Мистер Старк, давайте немного приподнимем вас.

Тони слишком дезориентирован, чтобы улавливать какие-либо интонационные нотки, но знает совершенно точно, что кудахтать над ним, как курица-наседка, Питер перестал где-то на третий раз. Сейчас уже, кажется, восьмой?

Ладонью продолжая удерживать его голову на коленях, другой Питер принимает у словно сникшего в тон ситуации Дубины стакан воды.

— Пару глотков, мистер Старк. Вот так.

Частенько, в моменты какого-то особенно совестливого укола, Тони грешным делом подумывал сбагрить Питера обратно к тетушке, но мысль была настолько по-детски нелепой, что приходилось мириться с фактом: да, он не контролирует эти свои панические атаки и вообще «в этом нет ничего зазорного, мистер Старк, мне несложно, честное слово!».

Он приходит в себя уже полулёжа на кровати.

— С вами точно не остаться на ночь? — спрашивает Питер, участливо заглядывая в его глаза.

— Все хорошо, карапуз. Я в порядке.

Питер послушано плетется к двери и уже почти оказывается за ее порогом, как скребущее в груди благодарное чувство застаёт Тони врасплох.

— Эй, Пит, — окликает он в последний момент, а когда тот оборачивается со взглядом полной альтруистической готовности, «спасибо» по канону дешевых мелодрам застревает в глотке. — Опять сунешься апгрейдить новый костюм без меня — оторву твои крохотные паучьи лапки.

Питер улыбается ему, привычно поджимая губы в тонкую линию.

Тони пытается вспомнить, как так получилось, что сегодня его снова накрыло. С полудня до вечера он был на вновь реанимированной «Старк-Экспо»: выступил с традиционной речью, отвечал на вопросы прессы — в общем, поддерживал своим присутствием соответствующий антураж. Где-то на втором бокале изысканного пойла он перестал ощущать вкус и слушать светские бредни круга привилегированных собеседников. Вежливо попросил его извинить и просто уехал. На самом деле он вообще не хотел появляться там, и вот когда он поймал себя на том, что не чувствует вкуса, четко и ясно понял, что шампанское лишь меньшая часть того, к чему он потерял вкус.

У Тони денег столько, что хватит ещё на несколько поколений Старков; на него вешается толпа стадно-гламурных куриц, и среди вещей до сих пор попадаются смятые салфетки и бумажки с непременным номерком телефона, которые он всё забывает выкидывать. Такое ощущение, что наплыв заинтересованных в нем дамочек растёт с каждой его морщиной, и хотя Тони прекрасно осознает за собой бесконечную яркую харизму и весь набор всего прочего, что делало его таким до жадных слюней желанным в глазах первых и второсортных львиц, он смотрит на это сквозь пальцы. На все это.

Вернувшись после «Экспо», Тони просто поддался мрачной меланхолии — не без стакана любимого виски, конечно, — и в один момент его просто ударило всем тем, что накопилось, кажется, за всю его жизнь. Питер оказался рядом невовремя вовремя, потому что ломаться в его руках — удар по чисто старковскому самобытному самолюбию и вместе с тем — слабость настолько блаженная, настолько отпускающая, что ему хотелось еще немного побыть слабым. Совсем чуть-чуть. Только без чертового обязательного бонуса, когда сначала выворачивает от ужаса, а потом уже от ужаса и асфиксии.

В самый первый раз Питер нашел его таким спустя несколько недель после победы над Таносом. К тому времени на базе до сих пор можно было уловить нотки праздника: когда Мстители встречались, хоть один бокал вина обязательно был испит (святоша Роджерс тоже не оставался в стороне), хоть одно слово по этому поводу да было сказано, потому что это действительно была победа, Победа с большой буквы, и она ковалась той ценой, о которой Тони не хотел вспоминать. Каждый раз, когда он смотрел на свои руки, однажды провалившиеся в пепел исчезнувшего на глазах тела, он боялся, что снова очнется в кошмаре, где он снова один, где звеневшее еще долгое время в ушах «простите» превратилось в олицетворение всего этого тотального проигрыша.

Пока все недобрым словом поминали Таноса, Тони почувствовал себя откровенно говоря хреново и ушел туда, где, он надеялся, никто его не найдет. Он ошибся.

У него и до этого случались панические атаки, но для Питера это было впервые. А после он смотрел на Тони так, словно либо ничего не произошло, либо это было в порядке вещей — когда мальчишка пытается привести в чувство взрослого мужика, прижимая его голову к своей груди и незаметно — как Питер думал — хлюпая носом.

Одна из множеств причин, по которой от него ушла Пеппер через месяц после свадьбы, вдруг стала комфортно переносимой (если панические атаки вообще можно назвать комфортными). Тони помнит, как Пеппер с испугом и вполне объяснимым раздражением ушла спать в другую комнату после одного из первых приступов, помнит, как она была с ним в следующие разы, все равно не удерживаясь от последующих комментариях о «я так больше не могу, Тони», и Тони ее не винит. Не винит даже после того, как она собрала вещи и просто ушла, с едким глубоким сожалением на лице сказав, что не имеет права ставить ультиматумы его геройской жизни, но и жить так дальше не сможет.

Быть может, она правда спасла свою жизнь. Тони никогда не мог знать, рванет ли в один момент та пороховая бочка, на которой он сидит, и пострадает ли от взрыва кто-нибудь из близких; знает только, что сложно найти человека, который бы добровольно сел на эту бочку вместе с ним и сказал «подвинься». Но искать на самом деле никогда не приходилось.

В питеровском «мистер Старк!» сто причин для праведного гнева (смотря что тот успел натворить) и одна-единственная для того, чтобы пойти и застрелиться собственным репульсором в извращенном акте отмоления грехов. Тони _прозрел_. Прозрел так нелепо и банально, когда в руках буквально осталось только несколько пепелинок, и, честно говоря, лучше бы не прозревал.

В Питере, в этом неугомонном до супергеройств шкете, было всё, и этого «всё» так много, что Тони втихомолку давится восхищением, как ворованными конфетами, при этом мимически отделываясь наигранной снисходительной улыбкой.

И вот, смотря вслед закрывшейся за Питером двери, Тони усмехается. Но усмешка такая же горькая, как и виски, который он привычно наливает себе перед тем, как забыться вязким сном.

— Паучок, пойди-ка сюда, — утром, едва Питер успевает прожевать наспех сделанный бутерброд и сделать шаг к выходу в попытке как можно скорее свинтить, Тони делает свое то самое фирменное лицо, которое с непринужденностью обещает поучительную выволочку.

Питер замирает с занесенной над порогом ногой и плечи его тут же смиренно падают вниз.

— Да? — он оборачивается с ангельски-невинным выражением глаз, которым отчаянно не хватает сопроводительного свиста деревенского простачка «ничего не знаю, ничего не делал».

— Дай мне свой табель.

Питер обреченно стонет, скидывая рюкзак с плеча, а Тони, безапелляционно доставая из небрежно приоткрытого нутра мятую распечатку, рассуждает о том, что когда он учился в МИТе, никогда не позволял себе такой отвратительный средний бал.

Тони вечно мог бы слушать, как Питер выдумывает тридцать три причины, лишь бы не признавать, что ему просто-напросто нужна была помощь в решении нескольких сложных задачек. С каким-то болезненным трепетом Тони подмечает, какими большими и честными-пречестными становятся его глаза в такие моменты, и чувствует себя конченым уродом от того, что ему хочется подойти и заботливо прижаться своими сухими губами к закрытым холеным векам.

Перед уходом Питер еще раз оборачивается, но уже по собственной воле, и выпаливает:

— Мистер Старк, а можно сегодня опробовать новый костюм?

Вообще-то, Питер уже давно перестал быть (нет) маленьким неопытным мальчиком, пытающимся склеивать паутиной разваливающийся на две части паром и опрометчиво бросающимся на плохих дяденек с опасными пушками без предварительного разведывательного маневра. Кое-чему он научился и вообще в команде со всеми спокойно общался на равных, но «мистер Старк» оставалось неизменным. Тони уже пытался склонить его к более неформальному обращению, приправляя все это шуткой, что чувствует себя старым, и Питер честно пытался говорить «Тони», но его потуги не увенчались успехом.

Наверное, со стороны Тони это был не до конца осознанный шажок вперед. Чтобы стать еще ближе. Еще немного, пока бунтующая совесть не остановит его отрезвляющей пощечиной. Однако сколько бы таких «пощечин» он не получил, это не отменяет сложившейся для него данности, которую он однажды набрался смелости признать: ему необходим Питер Паркер. Этот малец, годный ему в сыновья, по-детски радующийся удачным собственным изобретениям в мастерской и по-взрослому вылезающий на обязательное ночное патрулирование вне зависимости от степени усталости; этот неповторимый болван с гипертрофированным чувством ответственности, лезущий на рожон, потому что таково его «кредо»; необходим просто _Питер_ , днями улыбающийся Тони ярко-ярко, а редкими вечерами качающий его в колыбели из собственных рук и часто чувствующий плохо скрываемую обиду, когда кто-то из публичных или не очень деятелей понос _и_ л Тони нелестными словами. Он говорит «они просто не знают вас!» и возмущается или расстраивается, до конца веря этой непреложной истине.

Тони нужен Питер, во всех смыслах, какие только существуют, когда люди близки. Тони хочет его всего и ему кажется, что одного по-родительски заботливого касания ладони к персиковой щеке будет достаточно, чтобы унять иступленное, бьющееся в нем «хочу», природа которого застряла где-то между нереализованным отцовским потенциалом и эгоистичными неправильными стремлениями. Но этого никогда не будет.

Питер не устаёт смотреть на него своими восторженными глазами, и Тони молится, чтобы через эти розовые очки не просочилась упорно скрываемая правда, и одновременно желает выдать себя с потрохами каким-нибудь словом или действием. Чтобы стало легче.

Все же он откровенно сдаёт позиции по всем фронтам, и это становится ясно не только ему.

Ночью, когда Тони погрузил всю базу, кроме мастерской, в уютный мрак, он слышит на кухне какое-то копошение. Тут бы впору усмехнуться, потому что Питер хоть и обладает гибкостью и ловкостью, шумит, как слон, и Тони даже не удивляется. В глубине темной кухни слышится чертыхание и звон стоящего на столе стакана, который секундой назад чуть было не почил на полу.

Тони включает свет.

Взгляд Питера, когда он резко оборачивается и видит приложившегося к дверному косяку Тони, можно назвать извиняющимся-оправдывающимся. В самом деле — пускай попытается оправдать свою операцию по таинственному проникновению и спущенный с одного плеча паучий костюм.

— Тони, — пищит он почти непринужденно. Почти. — Мистер Старк. Простите, я просто тут…

— Пытался тайком пробраться в дом, в котором живешь? — подсказывает Тони. — Очень умно.

Питер переминается с ноги на ногу, нахохлившимся воробушком держа плечи напряженными.

— На самом деле я вот, — и показывает сжатые в руке бинт и антисептик.

Тони с мрачной заинтересованностью подходит к нему и оттягивает вниз сбившуюся у подмышки ткань. С липким скользким звуком она отстает от открывшейся взору безобразной раны, и Тони слабо морщится от запаха крови, сочащейся вперемешку с какой-то грязью. Кажется, там что-то торчит, а Питер выглядит при этом всего лишь немного измученным.

— Садись, — Тони кивает на барный стул, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего недовольства. — Мне стоит спрашивать, когда ты начнёшь думать головой? Хотя не отвечай. Это чисто риторически, — среди взятого Питером барахла он берет пинцент и перекись и примеривается к ране. Она почти касается ключицы, но не похоже, что кости повреждены. Питер стоически поджимает губы, знает — налажал. — Чем тебя так?

— О, пустяки. Арматуриной.

Тони приподнимает бровь.

— Я уже говорил тебе не лезть на слишком опасных парней одному. Почему ты вообще не позвал меня?

— Правда пустяки, мистер Старк. Обычная шайка правонарушителей. Я просто отвлекся на секунду, и вот, — он взмахивает рукой.

Мелкие кусочки арматуры Тони кладёт на грязную салфетку. Питер иногда шипит, когда пинцет погружается дальше поверхностных кожных покровов, и дергается. Регенерация регенерацией, а задетые нервы ощущаются просто зубодробительно. Тони внимательно следит за его лицом и старается действовать крайне осторожно, словно эта осторожность у него на уровне инстинктов.

— Знаешь, Питер, когда-нибудь я должен буду признать перед твоей пресимпатичной тетушкой, что ты не поддаешься ничьему влиянию.

Питер хмыкает.

— Отбился от рук?

Тони знает, что тот давно уже перестал реагировать на угрозы пожаловаться Мэй.

Когда перекись шипит в зияющей кровоточащей дыре, он видит воспалённые края порванной кожи, напрашивающиеся на облегчающее прикосновение прохладных пальцев.

— Серьезно, Пит, в следующий раз позови меня, потому что…

— Ну ты как, боец? — голос вошедшей Наташи раздается как всегда внезапно. Она шагает точно к столу и, подхватив начатую кем-то бутылку скотча, легко хлопает Питера по спине. — Неслабо он тебя. В следующий раз, когда я скажу «он мой», лучше послушаться. А так, — она ободряюще подмигивает, — неплохо поработали.

Когда она уходит, на кухне повисает тишина.

Первые мгновения Тони застывает с бинтом в пальцах и усилием воли отвисает.

— Думаю, дальше закончишь сам.

— Мистер Старк, — Питер порывается вперед и ловко оказывается перед ним с ошалело-виноватыми глазами. — Я все объясню, честное слово.

Тони останавливается и разводит руками.

— Попробуй. Только постарайся на этот раз не соврать.

— Я просто…

— Хотя стоп, — он останавливает его раздражённым жестом. — Мне неинтересно.

Питер идёт за ним по коридору, путаясь в ногах.

— Я правда не хотел вас тревожить! — он начинает быстро тараторить. — Наташа просто сама предложила помощь, и мне…

— Почему? — Тони резко оборачивается. — Почему, Питер? Я более чем уверен, что в детстве тебя не учили так нагло и бездарно врать. Ты сколько угодно можешь принимать чужую помощь, но ложь всегда с умыслом. Я что, не Мститель? Я не тот человек, который клепает всем чертовы костюмы? Может, я вообще душевнобольной старикан, который умеет только пускать слюни на твои футболки?

Питер выглядит так, будто его ударили.

— Нет. Конечно нет. Как вы вообще могли…

— Если ничего из этого, то что? Что, Питер, а?

Тот издает вздох такой обреченный, что сердце сжимается, но от этого Тони не перестаёт ощущать себя оболваненным старым дурнем.

— Хорошо, я скажу, — решительно брови Питера сводятся к переносице. — Как давно вы видели что-то кроме своей мастерской, вылетов на задания и алкоголя? Скажите, вы вообще нормально спите?

Значит, все-таки «душевнобольной старикан».

— Вы ведь знаете, что такое посттравматический синдром? — с умными серьезными глазами Питер ещё больше становится похож на ребенка, убежденного в своей правоте.

— А вот ты, похоже, плохо знаешь, что с такими, как мы, иначе не бывает. Два тебе по теории супергеройства, Питер. Пересдашь, когда подрастешь, — у него откуда-то хватает сил иронизировать.

— Вы снова за свое. Вы делаете вид, что все хорошо, отшучиваетесь, язвите, а потом… — он запинается, сникая, — потом…

— Что «потом», мм? Договаривай, Паучок.

— Потом я нахожу вас таким.

Каким «таким» даже не нужно договаривать. Тони все прекрасно понимает. И он понимает, что Питер прав.

— Да, от вас ушла мисс Поттс, да, дела с компанией идут плохо, но в этой жизни ещё куча всего прекрасного! Пора взять себя в руки, мистер Старк.

Тони еле сдерживает вопрос: «ты знаешь, что за такое и в морду получить можно?», но это была бы его очередная шпилька, про которые только что говорил Питер. Он скорее натравит на самого себя одного из своих Марков, чем посмеет сделать Питеру больно.

«Себя в руки» Тони берет вечером, в широкой кровати своей комнаты под приглушённый свет лампы. Он сбрасывает напряжение привычным, выработанном годами способом, не видя в этом ничего постыдного, но чувствует себя больным извращенцем, когда усладительные нечеткие образы, как на потертой фотопленке, приобретают очертания Питера.

Он мог возбудиться от самых невинных фантазий о том, как Питер неловко обнимает его и говорит «вы мне как отец, мистер Старк», или о том, как Тони помогает ему с высшей алгеброй и они при этом сидят близко-близко, так, что Тони без зазрения совести может просто заботливо поцеловать его в макушку. Тони не знает, как это назвать. В один момент он видит под закрытыми веками, как Питер лежит с ним в одной постели и они занимаются далеко не математическими формулами: Питер смущенно мажет губами по его бородке, тянет к нему руки и всем своим видом просит защитить и залюбить его до смерти, и что сильнее — только Господь ведает.

Если бы Тони относился к людям исключительно тонкой душевной организации и писал романтические мемуары, он начал бы их по-набоковски «Питер, грех мой, душа моя», и никаких других метафор не понадобилось бы. С каждым днём скрывать становится все сложнее. Ладно, Тони сколько угодно может нарекать себя ублюдком и мысленно казнить себя, но его суть от этого не поменяется. Он всегда был эгоистичным и самовлюбленным. Тони Старк брал что и кого хотел, но в присутствии Питера все его глянцевые пробивные качества поворачиваются ровно другой стороной. Хотя быть говнюком Тони точно никогда не перестанет.

Он любит Питера так сильно, что в один момент ему становится больше не нужно скупых анализов того, что это за любовь. Он просто любит. Теперь уже без права на ошибку. Их и так было слишком много. Иногда Тони хочется подойти и встряхнуть его хорошенько, взглянуть в глаза и, чеканя каждое слово, сказать: «ты выбрал не того героя».

Герои не зовут на свою войну пятнадцатилетних мальчишек, пользуясь тем, что эти мальчишки им чуть ли не в рот заглядывают; герои не продолжают делать этим мальчишкам костюмы, лицемерно говоря «ты еще не готов», но втайне зная, что это не так; герои не молчат, когда в их руках человек медленно рассыпается на тусклые фрагменты, хотя этого «медленно» было достаточно, чтобы сказать «прости», которое, конечно же, умерло на _чужих_ губах. Но вот он Питер: смеющийся, с вечно не затыкающимся ртом, ждущий одобрения, готовый услужить в любой момент, будто он не умирал из-за того, что просто однажды к нему домой зашел человек, не видящий ничего дальше своих эгоистичных прихотей.

Тони уже наказан. Только его проблема в том, что он не умеет нести бремя наказания смиренно. Его жизнь катится по наклонной еще с далекого 2015-го, и вместо того, чтобы принять это, как факт, он делает все больше несусветных глупостей, превращая желудок в банк алкоголя и официально нарекая себя затворником своей мастерской.

Юнцом он воображал неумолимое приближение старости красиво тускнеющей порой из накопленной роскоши, сытого достатка, разделённого с семьей, и тихой смерти в тёплой постели под молчаливую светлую скорбь всех неравнодушных. Почти несбыточная блажь. У него есть те роскошь и достаток, но они ничего не значат. Тони перевалило за пятьдесят, у него начинает проявляться седина и стоит не так часто, как хотелось бы; у него нет семьи, нет детей, нет уюта и спокойствия. Но есть Питер. И он как панацея и проклятье одновременно. _Это нормально в твоем возрасте так цепляться за него, Тони?_

Он напивается в хлам. За виски и паянием деталей когда-то недоработанного Марка время в мастерской идёт быстро, и он даже не замечает туманного наплыва в голове, пока не делает шаг от стола. Его мысли зациклены на том, что неплохо бы добавить нано-технологичные частицы в модель, но модель слишком старая, тогда ее придется переделывать и подгонять, да — вот это снять, это перепаять, а это вообще что тут делает…

Он стоит на одном месте полчаса, проведённых в какой-то болезненной лихорадке лезущего в голову бреда. Тони горит, горит даже больше не физически, а весь сам по себе, и это откровенно хреново. Настолько, что он не замечает пришедшего Питера, явно что-то говорящего, судя по движениям губ.

—… стер Старк?

Тони встряхивает головой.

— Питер, — произносит он как-то заторможенно, словно пытаясь понять, что перед ним правда Питер. — Почему ты не в школе?

Тот недоуменно моргает.

— Эм, мистер Старк, я ведь… в МИТе, помните? Тем более сейчас ночь и… Погодите, — тут он замокает и внимательно вглядывается в Тони, подходя ближе. — О нет. Нет-нет-нет, я знаю этот взгляд.

— Какой? — спрашивает Тони тупо автоматически и безэмоционально.

— Вот этот, — отвечает Питер в высшей степени информативности. — Так, давайте-ка отведём вас в вашу комнату. Вы ведь знаете, мистер Старк, с этим шутить нельзя и вообще…

Когда мальчишечьи сильные руки мягко тянут Тони за футболку, чтобы, очевидно, выполнить свое непоколебимое намерение отвести его в комнату, Тони отшатывается. Он чувствует, что мертвецки пьян и что внутри так тревожно, что, кажется, сейчас опять начнётся, но гордость приковывает его к месту.

— Дуй спать, ребенок, — его язык не заплетается, хотя сознание плывет. Ноздри Питера недовольно раздуваются, и он снова цапает его за футболку с какой-то очаровательной детской безапелляционностью, хотя на самом деле он давно и не ребенок вовсе.

— Вы можете не слушать меня, но только не мое чутье. Я могу чувствовать ваше состояние, и не говорите мне, что не согнётесь пополам, если я сейчас уйду. Вы хотите сделать это уже прямо сейчас, потому что это подкатывает. Вы ведь ощущаете.

— Паркер, ты мне в няньки записался? — он раздраженно смыкает зубы.

— Вы сами до этого доводите.

Тони хочет обойти стол и просто продолжить работать, но на первом же шаге его нешуточно ведет в сторону, и непонятно — от алкоголя, от просыпающейся иррациональной тревоги, или от всего вместе, но он едва успевает вцепиться руками в стол и опереться о Питера, который моментально подлетает сбоку.

— Пожалуйста, послушайтесь меня. Вам нужно просто прилечь и ни о чем не думать. Я провожу вас до комнаты, ну же.

Питер говорит не думать, но Тони начинает думать еще сильнее. Обо всем. Об Афганистане, о взрыве, о шрапнели, о читаури, о том, как он падал из портала вниз-вниз-вниз-вниз; о Роджерсе, о родителях, о ногах Роуди, о Питере, о том, что мистер-старк-мне-что-то-нехорошо, о наполовину пустой Земле, о Мэй, о глазах ранимой убитой горем Мэй, перед которой он так никогда-не-прощу-себе-мне-жаль-я-так-виноват-господи-можно-мне-сдохнуть.

Где-то над ухом Питер мягко просит «дышите». Кажется, Тони на секунду теряет связь с реальностью, а его уже ведут по коридору, которому словно нет конца. Тони цепляется за Питера во всех смыслах, он сосредотачивается на его придерживающих руках и голосе и понимает, что окончательно не упал в приступ только лишь поэтому. Помимо постепенно отступающей тревоги, он ощущает глубокое неудовлетворение не пойми чем и едкое раздражение. Все в его духе.

— Я в порядке. В порядке, — чеканит он и скидывает с себя руки Питера, который успевает довести его до середины комнаты. Тот, как заведенная машинка, никак не угомонится: мечется по комнате и зачем-то нахально начинает лазить по ящикам, шкафам и комодам. Тони едва раскрывает рот, как приходится прослеживать полет дорогущего скотча через приоткрытое окно.

С чувством выполненного долга Питер отряхивает руки и так, словно ничего не произошло, заявлет:

— А теперь вы ляжете спать.

Тони хочется смеяться. От того, что на душе гадко и паршиво. А Питер стоит перед ним в позе заботливой нянечки и ожидает. _Неужели он правда не видит?_

— Пожалуйста, мистер Старк, — Питер добавляет это с такой усталостью, с такой надеждой, что хочется врезать. Самому себе.

Питер подходит к нему, но Тони _не хочет_ , чтобы он подходил, потому что это та степень жестокости, на которую он реагирует всегда по-разному. Кто кого хватает первым — совсем непонятно; ясно только то, что понукающий жест Питера слабеет на его плече по мере того, как ладони Тони сжимаются на вороте его дурацкой рубашки.

Он жмурит свои поплывшие хмельные глаза, но все равно не может избавиться от раздражающего чувства беспомощности.

— Все в порядке, я просто помогу вам дойти, — бормочет Питер.

Тони разом слабеет, он устал, просто чертовски устал. Он склоняет голову, потому что она кажется такой же тяжелой, как и все тело.

— Зачем тебе все это, а? — глухо произносит он, утыкаясь макушкой Питеру в грудь, и беззвучно смеется. Слишком обреченно для нормального смеха. — Ты вообще не должен быть здесь. Ты должен быть сейчас на какой-нибудь отвязной вечеринке с друзьями и подружками, попивать пиво и курить травку, как все нормальные люди.

— Но я здесь, — Питер хмурится. — И буду здесь, пока не убежусь, что с вами все в порядке. Вы мне как отец, вы знаете, и я не могу оставить вас в таком состоянии.

Тони вдруг поднимает на него взгляд, и ему так тяжело и легко одновременно, что слова слетают с губ почти беспрепятственно:

— А что, если я не могу видеть в тебе только сына? Что, если ты ошибся во мне?

Прямо сейчас, прямо в эту секунду Тони видит, как последний мост пепелищем рушится прямо под ногами, и уголком сознания даже рад этому.

Питер не моргает. Он все еще стоит близко, но мыслями слишком далеко. Смотрит. Дышит. Пытается понять. Они оба в жутком ступоре, и в этом же ступоре Тони тянется к его лицу. Это кажется так просто: тонкие сжатые губы почти в миллиметре. Тони тянется, как завороженный, и чувствует собственную горькую внутреннюю усмешку, вдруг столкнувшись с вовремя подставленной щекой.

Глаза у Питера стеклянные. Тони слизывает со своих губ тепло розовой кожи.

— М-мистер Старк?

Когда не приобретаешь, то и терять тоже нечего. Тони видит только лицо Питера и собственную голодную тоску. А это как дважды два.

Наклоняясь к нему второй раз, Тони встречается с сопротивлением ловко выставленной вперед руки.

— Вы не в себе.

Это так наивно. Наоборот, Тони _наконец-таки_ в себе, и на фоне этого обхватить ладонями лицо Питера — легче легкого. Он снова тычется ртом, притягивает к себе, как получится, и урывает себе этого блаженства, как получится — губы слабо поверхностно касаются одной только пышущей жаром скулы.

— Мистер Старк, — твердая ладонь упирается точно в реактор, а жесткий, зазвеневший сталью голос — точно в перепонки. —  _Тони_.

Кончиком носа он укалывает питеров висок. Задохнувшийся на выдохе хриплый полушепот выходит тихим и наконец честным:

— Мне нужно, Пит.

Господи.

Господи, насколько же он жалок, раз обладающий недюжинными силами Питер даже не оттолкнет его по-настоящему? Насколько ничтожным он выглядит, что заслуженная пощечина или удар никак не идут у Питера с руки? Они стоят, все так же вцепившись друг другу в одежду и не шевелясь, словно любое малейшее движение равносильно необратимому спуску курка. И Питер просто прикрывает глаза.

Он подпускает Тони ближе, медленно и настороженно расслабляя вытянутую вперед руку, словно ступает по тонкой корочке льда. Он так напряжен, что об него хоть камни точи, а Тони снова думает только о том, что насколько же, черт подери, он жалок, раз Питер со своими подрагивающими ресницами, нервно ходящим кадыком и безмолвным испугом просто падает в это смирение с головой?..

Когда Тони касается его неподвижных сжатых губ, он почти познает, что такое счастье. Только лишь первые секунды. Питер в его руках не дышит, хватка окончательно размыкается на раскрытой толстовке Тони, и он жмурится, _претерпевая_.

Для Тони все это — как кануть в омут и никогда не всплыть обратно. Его ведет от возможности стоять так близко и целовать эти упрямые губы, которые обыкновенно складывались для него в восторженную улыбку и радостное «мистер Старк!» и которые теперь так контрастно безучастливы. Тони не ждёт ничего другого. Он упивается горькой дозволенностью, и прежде, чем Питер хотя бы делает неопределенное шевеление, уже теряет себя.

Если бы раньше кто-то сказал Тони Старку, что он с самоотреченным упоением будет целовать другого мужчину, он бы только посмеялся. Но Питер — просто Питер. Мальчишка, которому нужен всего-навсего отец, и не нужно, чтобы человек, которого он по-детски наивно вознес до этого важного для него родительского звания, сминал его рот и нетерпеливо задирал на нем рубашку.

Глаза у Питера поддернуты дымкой влаги. Тони видит это, когда мелкими путанными шажками подталкивает его к кровати. Ему хочется столько всего сказать: что не обидит, что будет любить вечно, что оторвет голову любому, кто посмеет причинить ему вред, но это так нелепо, потому что самый главный вред в жизни Питера Паркера — сам Тони.

Он хочет, чтобы Питеру было хорошо, и сбавляет нажим, лаская как можно нежнее его лицо. Питер расхристан его жадными огрубевшими руками, решительно стягивающими рубашку до конца. На огромной постели Тони он выглядит потерянно. Словно пьяным взглядом отслеживает полет старковских толстовки и футболки и непроизвольно сжимается всем телом, когда тот наконец нависает над ним.

Кажется, Тони помнит все и не помнит ничего. О, эти карие оленьи глаза с парадоксальной ноткой смелости, которые стыдливы и одновременно любопытны. Когда Тони снимает с себя спортивки вместе с трусами, они смотрят пронзительно, хоть эта уверенность и напускна — Тони снова целует его, а под руками не тело, а мрамор, и он почти хочет выть от этого факта, пока Питер вдруг не отворачивает голову, но не для того, чтобы увернуться от беспорядочных касаний, а чтобы заполучить одно из них на наконец-то приоткртых губах.

Это так по-питеровски самоотверженно — пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Такое ощущение, что он наступит на горло самому себе, если кто-то очень нуждающийся скажет такое же «мне нужно, Пит». Он позволяет снять с себя джинсы, будучи почти готовый к этому, но все равно заметно дрожит от всех переживаемых впечатлений. Он пытается забыться во всем том, что Тони пытается ему дать, и у него немного получается — тело становится более-менее податливым, а влажные ладони робко ложатся на спину Тони, устраиваясь на лопатках пугливыми пташками, которые могут вспорхнуть в любой момент.

Его сбивчивое неравномерное дыхание обдаёт Тони жаром. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть — и Питер банально свалится в обморок в его руках.

— Пит, — он заглядывает ему в глаза, чувствуя под большим пальцем гулкую пульсацию влажного виска, — дыши.

Сам же Тони едва.

У Питера красивый ровный член. Заметно возбужденный, он оставляет на бедре Тони стыдливую кляксу смазки. У Питера плоский натренированный живот. Немного подрагивающий, он впадает на каждом вдохе и чуть приподнимается на рваном выдохе. Тони хочется одарить лаской выемку аккуратного пупка. У Питера железные нервы. Уже прилично потрепанные, они выносят то, как Тони тянется к тумбочке, доставая забытые временем смазку и презервативы.

Питер такой узкий, что Тони не знает, как заставить его расслабиться от проникновения пальцев. Питер вообще не должен ощущать в себе пальцы. Он должен ощущать _своими пальцами_ девическую мокрую плоть и умело находить точки блаженств. Все получается по-глупому наоборот, и все те «не должен» стремительно становятся реальностью.

Тони погружается в его крепкую узость, как в нирвану, за возбужденной горячкой почти не смакуя, но замирая в Питере так, будто достигает какого-то внеземного предела. Глупый подростковый «стоицизм» не позволяет Питеру издать и звука. Только едва слышно, как открывается зацелованный, раздраженный чужой щетиной рот. Тони гладит его везде, где только можно, и ловит возобновленные частые вздохи. Он понятия не имеет как, но Питер приноравливается. Быть может, под закрытыми веками он представляет прелести какой-нибудь Лиз, Гвен или Мишель и делает с ними то самое, что сейчас делает с ним Тони, и если именно это помогает ему хоть как-то отзываться, то — черт с этим — Тони согласен.

Питер в его объятиях — великомученик в объятиях долга. Только разница в том, что долга и нет; есть сам Питер, с тихими постанываниями принимающий в себя Тони только потому, что «мне нужно, Пит». И нет больше радостного «мистер Старк!», есть только «мистер Старк» приглушенное, на каком-то болезненном особом надрыве, и эта новая реальность вместе с оргазмом настигают Тони мощно, как будто придавливая земной твердью. И он понимает, что это чувство приятное только первые несколько мгновений, потому что завтра, когда он проснется, все будет уже по-другому.

Он не ошибается. Свет из-за открываемой по утрам Пятницей шторы бьет прямо в глаза. Тони хочет протянуть к нему руки и сгореть, но его наказание в другом — в смятых липких простынях, отвратительном самочувствии, предсказуемо холодной половине кровати и мокрых пятнышках на соседней подушке.

Тони встречает ту самую созданную самим собой новую реальность, и где-то тихо шуршит затерянная среди вороха одеял записка.

«Уехал с группой в Вашингтон. Аспирин на столе.

P.S. Номер моего телефона все тот же, _Тони_ »

Питер


	3. Вселенский переполох (флафф, юмор, ER, NC-17)

Еще с самого утра Питер вел себя странно. Как ужаленный, он вскочил с кровати и поспешно скрылся в ванной комнате, сверкнув голой задницей. Тони, конечно, отреагировал, непонятливо изогнув бровь, но блаженный воскресный сон был куда приятнее и перспективнее, чем всё, что его исключало, поэтому Тони просто снова вырубился.

На самом деле вчера их всех знатно потрепало на миссии, и оставалось только позавидовать тем, кто с утра пораньше способен скакать, как саврасая лошадь. Где-то в полдень Тони продрал глаза и со вздохом вселенской обреченности вспомнил, что воскресенье ещё не означает выходной. Он и так достаточно откладывал множество дел вплоть до последней их секунды и теперь жалел об этом (что жутко ненавидел). Возможно, именно поэтому он не уделил Питеру должного внимания, а подмечал его странности по кусочкам. В конце концов, его неугомонному Паучку вчера сильно перепало по голове какой-то нано-технологичной дубиной.

Когда они столкнулись на кухне, Питер выглядел огурчиком и медленно потягивал свой любимый отвратительный протеиновый коктейль, сделанный из непонятно чего, хотя его лицо выражало крайнюю степень задумчивости.

— Шустро ты, — прокомментировал Тони, проходя мимо и потрепав Питера по тёплой макушке. От этого жеста тот как-то неопределенно вздрогнул. — Я думал, до обеда проваляешься. Нормально себя чувствуешь?

— Я? — Питер вскинул на его потерянно-возбужденный взгляд, словно его застали врасплох какой-нибудь сложной задачкой. — Н-нормально, думаю. Нормально, да.

— Тогда пошли в зал, — Тони хлопнул его по спине. — Не знаю, как некоторым членистоногим, но старичкам за сорок просто необходимо размяться после вчерашнего.

— Подобное лечится подобным? — подсказал Питер.

Кинув ему «что-то вроде того», Тони ушел в тренировочный зал, но он явно не знал одного — попавшая в яблочко реплика Питера была произнесена совершено наобум.

***

— Ауч!

Перелетая через ногу Тони, Питер явно думал не о том, что атаки вообще-то надо гасить. В слоумо это могло бы быть забавным, но вот Тони было не до забав.

— Малыш, — он придирчиво осмотрел встающего пыхтящего Питера с ног до головы. — Ты где сегодня витаешь? Мы этот прием еще на той неделе отрабатывали.

Питер утер каплю пота с носа.

— Не помню такого.

— Ладно, горе, — Тони усмехнулся. — Последний заход.

Видимо, сегодня Питер и лопатки — вещи поразительно синонимичные. При крутом суперстарковском захвате он только успел пискнуть, прежде чем отправиться в трехметровый полет.

— Ладно, я могу понять, что отсутствие паутиношутеров несколько усложняет задачу. Но не настолько же.

Питер выглядел таким измученным, что гнев на милость менялся сам собой, не спрашивая разрешения.

— Сегодня все как-то… — он замолк, а потом уставился на Тони. — Может, меня по голове ударили?..

— Ах, вот оно что, — Тони отбросил полотенце и уверенно подошел к нему, сразу беря в ладони вытянувшееся в немом изумлении лицо. Повертел по-всякому: вправо, влево, хотя точно помнил, что удар пришелся ровно по середине, но ни царапинки, слава Богу, не нашел. — В очередной раз завидую твоей регенерации. Нет, серьезно, Пит, если ты еще раз без спросу полезешь на главного плохиша… — он раздосадованно покачал головой, воспоминаниями невольно возродив в себе то леденящее чувство испуга. От полноты чувства Тони прижался губами к светлому лбу. — Ты слишком дорог мне. И не заставляй меня повторять это еще раз.

Питер смотрел на него пьяными мутными глазами.

— М-ми…

Эти приоткрытые, немного повлажневшие и такие близкие губы были слишком соблазнительными, чтобы Тони не воспользовался своим беспрецедентным правом поддаться искушению. Он поцеловал Питера сладко и горячо, так, словно душу отводил, и после, глядя на осоловелое пунцовое лицо, хмыкнул.

— Пошли уже. Капитан обещал всем лучший завтрак лучшего боро Нью-Йорка. И почему я думаю, что это Бруклин?

Питер еще долго простоял на одном месте, хлопая глазами вслед удаляющимся шагам.

***

Полезная стряпня полезной стряпней, но старую-добрую пиццу на смачном мягком тесте с двухэтажной начинкой еще никто не отменял. Сколько бы Роджерс не хорохорился, что в этом веке еда просто отвратительна, заказанные на дом бургеры и прочую хлабудень уплетал за милую душу.

Был уже поздний час. Тони, Питеру и Стиву не спалось. Они сидели на диване в гостиной и смотрели наугад выбранный Пятницей фильм. Питер съел всего два кусочка пиццы, пялился в экран полуотсутствующим взглядом, да и вообще был напряжен, как натянутая струна, так что Тони изредка поглядывал на него и поглаживал по ноге.

— Это же… дегенератство, — сказал Стив где-то на тридцатой минуте.

— О мой высокодуховный правильный друг, — Тони обратил на него взгляд. — Слушай и запоминай: это называется черный юмор. Поэтому в следующий раз, когда ты увидишь летящие в сторону кишки под романтическую музыку или какую-нибудь топорную не смешную шутку главного героя, то знай, что это то самое. Ладно, — он поднялся с дивана, — пойду еще лимонада принесу.

Питер заметно расслабился, когда Тони ушел. Спустя несколько минут он навострил уши, прислушиваясь к раздающемуся семенению когтей по полу, и его лицо впервые за день просветлело.

— Чесси! — он с радостью протянул руки к подошедшему питбультерьеру. Девочка завиляла хвостом, по-щенячьи перенимая его восторг, и запрыгнула на диван, с готовностью становясь передними лапами на его колени. — Моя хорошая, — он почесал ее за ухом и вслед поцеловал гладкую щетинку шерсти. — Давай посмотрим твою лапку. Ну-ну, не вертись. Вот так.

Пока Питер внимательно рассматривал подушечки задней правой лапы, Стив не удержался и погладил подставленную довольную морду.

— Кто снял с неё повязку так рано? — Питер возмутился, продолжая по-хозяйски ревностный осмотр.

— А что с ней? — поинтересовался Роджерс.

— Она просто напоролась… — тут он вдруг замолчал. Застыв на пару мгновений, он тряхнул головой. — Неважно.

Кэп пожал плечами.

Тони вернулся аж с двумя бутылками лимонада и занял привычное место с вмиг притихшим Паучком, на чьё плечо собственнически легла ладонь. Тони притянул его ближе к себе.

— Я думаю, — вкрадчиво и тихо сообщил он Питеру на ухо, — что сейчас мы отправимся в комнату и займёмся какой-нибудь физической задачкой на горизонтальные плоскости. Мм?

Питер вспыхнул, как юная девственница. Да, возможно, не стоило говорить о таком при Стиве, но тот все равно не слышал, начав-таки увлечённо познавать жанр дрянной комедии.

— Ну что, малыш? — носом Тони провёл по питеровой шее. И тут случилось то, из-за чего он едва не схлопотал синяк во всю щеку от боднувшего его плеча: Питер резко вскочил с дивана, как ошпаренный, и, чуть не споткнувшись о раслабленно вытянутые ноги Стива, сорвался пулей куда-то к коридору.

Тони смог пережить жутко неловкую паузу. Он пожал плечами. Нет так нет.

***

Целую неделю Питер избегал его. Нет, даже не так — целую неделю Питер избегал его и даже не пытался это скрыть. Тони только чесал затылок и перебирал варианты. Может, это его какие-то паучьи обострения? Он втихую попросил Пятницу просканировать Питера, но та только сообщила, что «в мистере Паркере не обнаружено никаких аномалий», кроме, собственно, того, что сам он ходячая членистоногая аномалия.

Вариант собственной провинности Тони исключил. В последний раз он налажал давным-давно. Неужто Питер просто волнуется перед событием, которое они назначали на конец месяца и которое так долго и по-взрослому обсуждали? В таком случае можно было понять его дерганность, но Тони не собирался оставлять все на такой напряженной ноте.

Подловив момент, когда Питер не обошел его за сто миль, как в прошлые дни, Тони обнял его сзади, положив подбородок на плечо.

— Так, хватит, — он сразу же пошёл в наступление томными поглаживаниями и смазанными поцелуями в шею. — Какой бы бред не засел в твоей голове, выкинь его.

Питер невнятно пискнул, и Тони резко развернул его к себе, будучи в полной «боевой готовности».

— Хочу тебя.

— Мис-стер Старк, — он упёр в его грудь руки.

— Мистер Старк? — Тони ухмыльнулся. — Так мы вернулись к ролевым играм? Мне нравится. Но что-то ты слишком напряжен.

Не успел Питер ничего сказать, как оказался завален в кресло легко толкнувшей его рукой. Под аккомпанемент удивленного оханья, Тони, не церемоясь, стянул с него джинсы вместе с трусами.

— Мистер Ста-а… а-ах.

Когда-то Питер сказал, что за минет от Тони готов простить ему все что угодно. Учитывая, что прощать нечего, это справедливо считалось двойным бонусом.

Тони знал, как Питер любил: сначала подразнил пальцами, а потом неплотным кольцом ладони, слегка подрочив; затем покружил губами вокруг головки, прежде чем взять ее в рот. Его Паучок всегда был чувствительным и отзывчивым, но от того, как неконтролируемо его бедра подбросило вверх, Тони едва не подавился и ему пришлось отрезвительно шлёпнуть его.

— Когда я постоянно велю тебе не сдерживаться, я не имею в виду протыкать мне горло своим членом.

Это весомое и значительное замечание было согласно подтверждено нетерпеливым «н-нгх».

Теперь Питер и правда не сдерживался — стоны распирали его грудь, рука, до этого стискивающая мягкий подлокотник кресла, просяще переместилась на повлажневшие волосы Тони. У Тони было впечатление, что он отсасывал Питеру как в самый первый раз, и, стимулируя его во всех потаенных местечках, напрочь забыл о себе. Не сказать, что они продержались долго: Тони спустил себе в штаны почти сразу после того, как Питер обдал его горло стремительной терпкой струей.

Когда Тони пошёл в ванную за салфетками и вернулся обратно, Питера в комнате уже не было.

***

В день X Тони был при параде. Точнее, при костюме. Он выбрал одного из своих последних Марков, чтобы он эффектно облепил его смокинг, когда будет нужно. Но это просто антуражный элемент. Тони поглядывал на часы и беспокоился о более важном «элементе».

Питер вышел в парадную в одних шортах и футболке и, судя по всему, держал свой путь на кухню. Выглядел он сонным и потрёпанным.

— Пит, какого лешего ты ещё не в костюме?

Казалось едва заслышав голос Тони, а потом и увидев самого Тони, он уже мечтал побыстренькому свинтить.

Питер остановился, настороженно глядя на него.

— Какой костюм?

— Да ладно, — страдальчески протянул Тони. — Твой костюм. Малыш, ты передумал? Нам ведь скоро выходить. Пресса уже за дверьми…

— Пресса? — Питер сощурил глаза, но как-то уж слишком испуганно. — Господи, куда выходить? Зачем?

— Объявить Железного Человека и Человека-Паука парой, конечно, — Тони подошёл ближе и хотел было начать заранее заготовленную речь как раз на случай, если Питер передумает в последний момент, но Питер, кажется, не только не передумал — он отскочил от него в сторону похлеще пытающейся бежать со свадьбы невесты.

— Так, хватит. Хватит-хватит-хватит-хватит, — Питер вцепился себе в волосы и начал мелко метаться в радиусе трёх собственных шагов. — Я ничего не понимаю. Я схожу с ума. Реальность как будто поехала с катушек.

— Так, Питер, — Тони устало потёр переносицу, а потом просто крепко положил руку ему на плечо. — Я сам перестаю что-либо понимать. Давай начистоту: ты больше не любишь меня?

— Да уберите от меня свои руки! — Питер шарахнулся от него, как от прокаженного. — Вы… вы ведёте себя странно, мистер Старк! Сначала я просыпаюсь с вами в одной постели, потом вы постоянно… пристаете! — он вспыхнул. — Лезете с… поцелуями. А потом делаете мне то самое!.. И Чесси… и все такое странное, особенно вы. Вы пугаете меня, мистер Старк. Я клянусь, если вы ещё хоть раз меня тронете, я… я врежу вам!

Ясно. Я-сно. Я с н о.

— Что? — Тони моргнул.

— Вы слышали, — изнеможённо развёл руками Питер.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, — медленно проговорил Тони, прокручивая мыслительные механизмы у себя в голове, — что раньше я никогда не целовал тебя, никогда… не отсасывал тебе?

— Мистер Старк! — Питер закрыл пылающее лицо руками. — Да. Да, именно это я и хочу сказать.

— Боже, Пит, — осознание накатило на него штормом совести. — Это все моя вина. Я знал, что не следовало брать тебя на задание. Тебя слишком сильно ударили и…

— Да никто меня не ударял! — Питер бесился, и это выглядело донельзя естественно и пугающе.

— Он прав, Тони. Он просто немного не на своём месте.

Тони обернулся на раздавшийся голос стоящего за спиной… Питера?

***

Какое-то время Тони просто молчал.

Два Питера могло быть только в одной его очень пикантной порно-фантазии, и если это она, Тони хоть сейчас уже был готов выпрыгнуть из трусов. Но сначала из смокинга, конечно же, да. Однако Тони не припоминал, чтобы в его фантазии (она не настолько смелая) каким-то образом затесался Стрэндж.

Стивен стоял подле Питера и — о ужас — выглядел не так непоколебимо, как обычно. Пару раз он поджал губы.

— Признаюсь, вещи немного вышли из-под контроля.

Уголки губ Тони нервно дернулись вверх.

— Немного?

— Доктор Стрэндж сейчас все объяснит, — Питер попытался осадить его праведный гнев, хотя на самом деле это и не нужно было: поголовно все стояли, едва не разинув рты.

— Слишком долго объяснять причины не совсем удачных игрищ с тонкими материями, но следствия вам будут интересны, — сказал Стрэндж. — Произошло небольшое столкновение между несколькими вселенными и временными потоками. Они прошли сквозь друг друга, но в качестве трофея зацепили определенное количество людей. И этот Питер Паркер, — он значительно кивнул головой на Питера, который стоял бледный-бледный, — на восемь месяцев младше текущего момента времени. Иными словами — он из прошлого.

— Да, — подхватил тот Питер, чье эмоциональное состояние было завидно лучше и стабильнее, чем у остальных. — Меня вообще отбросило назад. Все смотрели «День Сурка», да? Так вот я как тот чувак, только вместо дня целая неделя. Я ходил и не понимал, почему пережитые мною события как будто повторяются. И Тони вел себя так, как будто мы не… — он на мгновение метнул взгляд на еще сильнее побледневшего при упоминании о его «мистере Старке» Питера. — В общем, неважно. Не скажу, что все это было круто. Ладно, только совсем чуть-чуть.

К тому времени, как Тони обрел дар речи, уже все воспринималось более-менее логично.

— Господи, — вдруг воскликнул он, уставясь на Питера-из-прошлого. — Я же тебя… Почему ты не останавливал меня? Значит, какой-то мужик будет внезапно тебя лапать, а ты только и рад?

— Кхм, — Питер-из-настоящего красноречиво кашлянул.

Поняв, что ситуация все же может стать еще нелепее, Тони обратился к Стрэнджу.

— Это ведь не значит, что по нам шарахнет эффект бабочки?

— Ничего в ваших линиях жизни не изменится. Вселенная просто отпочковалась. Никаких причинно-следственных связей.

Оставалось только вздохнуть с облегчением.

— Иди ко мне, — Тони протянул руки к своему Питеру, и когда тот повис на его шее, крепко прижал к себе. Он посмотрел на Стивена через его плечо. — И это точно-точно мой Питер?

— Конечно твой, — Питер наградил Тони тычком в живот и заворчал куда-то ему в ключицу. — Еще и сомневается.

Тони счастливо ухмыльнулся.

— Нисколько.

***

Прощаться с Питером было странно. Еще страннее и забавнее было наблюдать за двумя Паучками, в один момент ставшими друг на против друга.

— Без обид, но ты жуткий, — Питер из настоящего скривился.

— Без обид, но ты тоже.

После взаимного пожелания удачи — а Питеру восьмимесячной давности она о-очень понадобится — они разошлись. Стрэндж забрал Питера в нужное время, а сам дальше пошёл разбираться с остальными «попаданцами».

Оглашение новости пришлось отменить, а прессу отослать, но это нисколько не умаляло замечательности этого дня, который они целиком и полностью посвятили постели.

После очередного захода любимых питеровых скачек, они привалились друг к другу плечами.

— И все-таки, — отдышавшись, Тони коротко поцеловал его в висок, — что я сказал тебе? Я, который из прошлого.

Питер рассеяно начал подбрасывать его ладонь на своей.

— Ну, просто однажды, когда я забрался спать к тебе в кровать, я с воплями был с неё сброшен. Вредина.

— Если бы около года назад ты забрался ко мне в постель, я бы тоже не прельстился перспективой заставить твою задницу болеть от чего-то, кроме падения. Так что все справедливо.

Питер притворно надулся, но был растоплен горячими влажными поцелуями.

— Ладно, вставай, — сказал Тони, потягиваясь. — Еще куча работы. Нужно погулять с Чесси.

Питер поймал летящую в его сторону футболку. Он задумчиво и лениво покрутил ее в руках, а потом обернулся.

— Кто такая Чесси?

 


	4. О первом разе Питера Паркера (depressed!Питер, ангст, флафф, hurt/comfort, PG-13)

Питер всегда думал, что некоторые вещи рано или поздно должны произойти. А если ты один из Мстителей, ряд этих вещей выходит за рамки обыкновенных.

Питер Паркер убил человека, и это относилось к тем вещам, которых он однозначно никогда не хотел.

Это случилось неожиданно даже для самого Питера. Был обычный день, обычная заварушка на богом забытом складе, как раз типично подходящем для инопланетных отморозков, думающих, что принадлежность к человеческой расе делает их хозяевами планеты. Честно говоря, для Мстителей пустячковое задание. Но в один момент что-то пошло не так. В один момент Питер обнаружил себя в прискорбном положении с полетевшими во время боя паутиношутерами, гудящей после падения головой и одной-единственной рефлекторной мыслью сделать хоть что-нибудь, потому что занесённая над обезвреженным Старком мачетеобразная железяка не оставляла другого выбора. Они были от Питера слишком далеко, а бесхозный космический бластер — в двух шагах.

Если не считать мощной волновой отдачи, Питер никогда не думал, что тяжелые вещи совершаются так легко. После выстрела повисла оглушительная тишина, в последний миг нарушившаяся только хрустом чьей-то вражьей руки, символично обозначившим конец боя. Питер захотел умереть тогда, когда посреди всей этой тишины все Мстители уставились на него с отвратительно-сожалеющим «О, чувак».

В тот день, как и в несколько последующих, он несколько раз получал утешительные хлопки по плечу и ободряющие слова, из которых при желании можно было бы собрать сборник шаблонных выражений. Питеру было тошно, но еще тошнее с благодарностью или чем-то вроде принимать все эти фразы, прекрасно зная, что в их бесполезности убежден каждый второй. Он падал в пучину самонаказания не сразу. Осознание накатывало паршивыми приступами задумчивости, в которых он терялся посреди дня или спокойного вечера, когда они с Мэй ужинали или садились перед телевизором. В последнее время она частенько прикладывала свою руку к его лбу и спрашивала, все ли в порядке, а он только кивал и улыбался, когда на самом деле хотел съежится на этом самом диване и тупо расплакаться.

— Как бы я ни хотел — как бы мы ни хотели — найти нужные слова, но это именно то, что нужно пережить. Просто нужно научиться принимать тот факт, что иногда выбор — непозволительная для нас роскошь.

Сначала так сказал ему Стив, однажды просто присев рядом с ним на базе с немного грустной, добродушной улыбкой. Потом что-то похожее или не очень похожее говорили и остальные. Каждый по-своему, и Питер правда очень-очень-очень хотел, чтобы это помогло, но стоило ему успокоить себя, наглотаться всякими «я должен был», «у меня не было другого выбора», как пилюлями, его мысли как назло возвращались в ту самую секунду, в которой существовал только повисший на волоске от смерти мистер Старк, железка, занесенная над его открытой шеей, и собственный стук сердца, которое подсказало ему почти моментально.

Сам Тони считал себя едва ли не последним человеком, которому стоило вообще подходить к Питеру с какими-то сочувствиями. Но он подошел. Обнял его прямо там, посреди всего этого погрома, и почувствовал только, как руки совсем слабо мазнули по его спине. Он никогда не обнимал Питера, думая, что своими «паучками», «карапузами» и «питами» достаточно восполняет этот пробел, но, в конце концов, пацан убил из-за него, и в этом, пожалуй, было многое, если не всё.

По истечению времени Тони заметил некоторые улучшения: Питер зависал редко, да и взгляд был более-менее осмысленный, в реальности, а не там, где — Тони прекрасно понимал это чувство — что-то могло пойти иначе, если было бы больше времени, но не пошло. Но если Питер держался относительно молодцом, то это вовсе не значило, что все в порядке.

— Малец, домой собираешься?

— А? — Питер захлопал глазами. — Я тут хотел передачу… — он запнулся, увидев, что телевизор давно погас. — Да, пожалуй, я пойду.

— Чувствуешь себя нормально? — Тони хотел приложить ладонь к его лбу, но жест бы выглядел отвратительно-заботливым, поэтому не стал, довольствуясь лишь проницательным взглядом.

— Конечно, мистер Старк! — Питер честно-пречестно посмотрел на него и встал с дивана с уже готовым рюкзаком. — Ну, я… пошёл?

Тони улыбнулся с прищуром «давай-давай» и, наблюдая за удаляющейся сутулой фигурой, долго думал — догадается или нет?

— Питер.

Тот обернулся почти моментально.

— А?

— Выход, — добродушно подсказал он. — Другая сторона.

Лицо Питера невольно приняло то выражение, что называется «прокололся».

— Точно. Спасибо, мистер Старк.

Прокололся Питер ровно в том, что на самом деле он чувствовал себя не так, как упорно пытался доказать всем окружающим. Ладно, Тони мог позволить себе такую тошнотворную внимательность и про себя заметить, что Питер, которого он всегда знал — неугомонная батарейка «дюрасел» с бесконечным подзарядом, а вот этот — перманентно сбоившая версия мэйд-ин-чайна, и что хуже неизвестно.

Периодически Тони ловил себя на мысли, что ему не хватает Питера даже в мастерской, где он своими паучьими изящными клешнями ронял бы всякие детали за хреннелиард долларов. Вполне ожидаемо, что после случившегося он, возможно, не хотел проводить с Тони много времени, и никто бы его за это не упрекнул. Упреки сыпались в сторону Тони, а еще чаще — упреки-намеки вроде: «Говорят, Питер на базе» или «Питер сейчас один, кстати говоря», и после этого Тони понимал, что они действительно нормально так и не поговорили, да и вообще не создавалось впечатление, что Питер хоть с кем-то об этом разговаривал.

Тревожный звоночек таки зазвенел в лице той мелодии на телефоне, которую Тони обычно ставил на категорию людей ни-в-коем-случае-не-поднимать-упаси-господи.

— Здравствуй, Мэй.

Только предварительно наслушавшись криков и нелестных слов в своей адрес, Тони узнал, что оказывается Питер уже вторую ночь не ночует дома и что «если ты не перестанешь нагружать его, Старк, от тебя живого места не останется!»

Подловить Питера с намерением профилактических нотаций почти удалось: Питера он подловил, а ни одного нарочито-строгого слова с языка так и не сошло. Кощунственно отчитывать ребенка ( _ребенка_ , Тони, какие бы мысленные поползновения к нему ты себе не позволял), который стоит перед дверьми тренировочного зала и наблюдает за происходящим внутри с таким видом, будто желание выйти туда и потягаться с кем-нибудь чуждо для него, как пространные гуманитарные науки.

Питер заметил подошедшего Тони, но не повернул к нему головы.

Он устало выдохнул и положил руку на его плечо.

— Знаешь что, Паучок, перебирайся на базу. На недельку-полторы. Отдохнешь, развеешься. Что скажешь?

Питер нахмурился.

— Не думаю, что Мэй…

— Настолько зла на твои ночные скитания, чтобы не отпустить тебя? — закончил Тони, все-таки ввернув нужный комментарий. — Это ты хотел сказать?

Подумать только, Питер разучился даже краснеть, заикаться и оправдательно блеять. Ему определенно нужен личный профилакторий размером с аэропорт, начиненный несколькими мастерскими, всеми костюмами Железного Человека, двумя бассеинами, нескончаемым запасом еды в холодильнике и всего того, на что только упадут его загребущие глаза. Если и это не поможет, то Тони официально признает за собой беспомощность и поклянется, что никогда не заведёт себе детей. С одним-то не мог справиться.

— Хорошо, мистер Старк, — Питер совсем коротко улыбнулся, но глаза его светились благодарным теплом. — Спасибо.

Возможно, это была большая ошибка. Возможно, Тони больше не тот человек, в присутствии которого Питер всегда восторженно млел. С большей долей вероятности сейчас он служил лишь напоминанием того дня, когда супергеройское, по-детски наивное кредо Питера дало трещину. Тони мог бы рассказать, сколько раз ему самому приходилось мириться с тем фактом, что точки невозврата просто ставятся, но это как тупым ножом по открытой ране — лучше не бередить, само должно пройти.

Не сказать, что что-то изменилось, когда Питер переехал. Тони вытаскивал его в мастерскую, пару раз они даже смеялись, но вот что поражало: молодые люди питерового возраста из кожи вон лезут, чтобы показать, как им плохо; Питер же старался показывать, как ему хорошо. Апгрейд костюма? Круто. Утренняя пробежка? Конечно, мистер Старк! Порыться в «мозгах» Пятницы? Вау — правда можно? Но все как-то не так. Тони хоть и не считал себя многоопытным стариканом, которые с возрастом обычно становятся прозорливее, но опыт в распознавании лжи у каждого набирается к годам, как минимум, двадцати.

Тони нужен был прежний _искренний_ Питер. Нужен был, потому что вина лежала именно на нем, и сделать как лучше — уже вопрос долга, а потом уже всех прочих… да, долга.

Тони заметил, что после каждого патруля Питер стал часто приходить все с новыми синяками, ранами и ушибами. Тони так и подмывало спросить, где же его хвалёные паучья гибкость и увёртливость, которыми он гордо козырял на тренировках, но Питер, едва словив на себе его взгляд, сильнее прятал поврежденные руки или шею поглубже в кофту и сникал, через несколько минут смущенно находя причины уйти в другую часть здания.

Вся эта затея с увеселительным переездом определенно была идиотской. К тому же спустя три дня Тони на целую неделю был вынужден уехать по делам в Европу. Вернувшись, он нашёл Питера за изготовлением паутины. Он был заметно не в настроении — Тони заметил эти частые перепады и такие же частые попытки скрыть их.

Уже ближе к ночи, после того, как Питер вернулся после патрулирования, Тони увидел его сидящим на диване, прижавшим колени к груди. Плеснув немного виски на кухне, Тони вернулся в гостиную и сел рядом. Диван немного скрипнул, продавившись под весом, а Питер все так же сидел, смотря перед собой мутными глазами. Они были едва повлажневшими. Тони понимал, что лучшего момента не найти.

— Не буду врать: ты еще долго будешь видеть этот момент, когда закрываешь глаза.

Питер слабо шевельнулся, хоть как-то отреагировав.

— Ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать. Возможно, это останется с тобой до конца жизни, а возможно и нет, но ты же понимаешь, что это не конец и что это не значит, что можно позволять себе идти ко дну? Повернись ко мне, — раз Тони начал, то он пойдёт до конца, даже если придется сначала морально растереть Питера в порошок, а потом уже собирать по кусочкам.

Питер напрягся.

— Мистер Старк… — его голос вздрогнул на задушенной ноте.

— Я сказал, покажи мне своё лицо.

Надсадно выдохнув, Питер ещё сильнее прижал ноги к груди. Он поворачивался медленно, в приглушенном свете являя на обозрение огромный синяк, расползшийся от яблочка щеки почти до глаза и лишь чуть задевавший уголок века.

Тони взял его за подбородок, отмечая степень повреждения, но с такой регенерацией фиолетово-желтый пропадёт уже к утру.

— Вот об этом я и говорил. Ты должен заново научиться отвечать на удары противника, иначе однажды настанет день, когда мне придется доложить твоей тетушке, что от ее племянника осталась только груда мяса и костей. Прозвучит эгоистично, но я не хочу быть виноватым и в этом.

Питер мягко освободился от его пальцев, снова поспешив отвернуть лицо. Тони впервые сталкивался с тем, что не мог успокоить близкого (а Питер был близким, как бы скептично не отнекивалось сердце) человека. Хотя, может быть, успокаивать вовсе и не нужно. Тони вообще не знал, что нужно.

— Просто представь, сколько бедных кошечек и одиноких старушек на улицах будут грустить, узнав, что их дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук больше никогда не снимет их с дерева и не переведёт через дорогу только потому, что он считает себя самым ужасным преступником на планете. Не по-геройски как-то, Пит.

Рядом раздался всхлип. И раздался так глухо и сдавленно, словно еще секунда — и вот-вот прорвет. И прорвало.

Питер кинулся на его плечо с громким задыхающимся ревом. Сначала Тони подумал, что того хватил приступ, но Питер просто так долго держал все в себе, что неудивительно было, что от его слез футболка намокла почти моментально.

Тони вытянул руку и прижал его к себе.

— Ну-ну, малыш, вот так, — он ощущал себя немного неловко от того, что Питер, забыв себя, рыдал и содрогался на его плече, уткнувшись носом в его шею, но вместе с тем ощущал, что будто его самого отпустило с чужими слезами. — Не знаю, огорчу тебя или нет, но жизнь продолжается.

— Это так страшно, мистер Старк, — зашептал Питер, немного успокоившись. — Я постоянно возвращаюсь в тот момент, я вижу его постоянно, каждый день, каждую секунду… Я больше не ощущаю себя самим собой. Мне мерещится, что все вокруг знают, и они смотрят на меня, а я как будто… Я не хочу это чувствовать, мистер Старк, не хочу.

Какое-то время Тони молчал, просто поглаживая его напряжённую шею и едва задевая кончиками пальцев взлохмаченные волосы у линии роста.

— Давай договоримся так, — сказал он, и Питер отлип от его плеча, смотря раздражёнными покрасневшими глазами и уже не стесняясь их. — Ты возьмёшь себя в руки и примешь то, что плохие вещи случаются. Мы сами часто делаем плохие вещи. Но то, что сделал ты, было меньшим из двух зол. К тому же у таких инопланетных мудаков так или иначе одна дорога. Ты просто расчистил ему путь немного раньше положенного. Ну как, утешает?

Питер вытер нос с характерным хлюпом.

— Неа.

— Ладно, я сдаюсь. Что мне сделать?

— Я не знаю, — Питер рассеянно развёл руками. — На такой случай Мэй обычно заказывает кучу мороженого, и мы объедаемся им, пока не станет плохо.

— Мороженое, отлично! — Тони с энтузиазмом хлопнул в ладоши. — Пятница, закажи нам много-много мороженого. Какое сейчас любит молодёжь: «Баскин Роббинс»? «Блу Банни»?

Питер наконец выдал что-то наподобие улыбки.

— Без разницы. Главное клубничное. И фисташковое, — добавил он, — с шоколадным сиропом.

— Давай, Пятница, ты его слышала.

— Заказ сделан, мистер Старк, — оповестила ИскИн.

На этой ноте Тони потрепал притихшего Питера по голове.

— Что еще делает твоя тетушка, когда тебе грустно?

— Она кладёт мою голову к себе на колени и рассказывает всякие истории, — признался Питер. — Это… успокаивает.

Тони уже пожалел, что спросил.

— Я не… — он замолчал, потому что глаза напротив не выглядели напрашивающимися, а наоборот — с ноткой присмирённости, и именно этот факт заставил Тони плюнуть на все и пригласительно раскрыть руки. — Валяй.

И все-таки нельзя было как-то иначе описать то питеровское чувство, кроме как наивной детской радостью, когда он принял приглашение и с готовностью устроился головой на его коленях. Питер немного поерзал и через минуту уже спокойно обдавал штаны Тони более-менее спокойным дыханием.

Пальцы Тони сами, не спрашивая разрешения, легли на пушистые короткие волосы и стали лениво перебирать пряди. Про стакан виски, который он принес с собой из кухни, как-то совсем забылось.

Питер заговорил.

— Я так испугался, когда он стоял над вами. Я думал, ещё секунда — и он убьёт вас той огромной штуковиной.

Тони молчал.

— Я думал, что не испытывал страха сильнее, чем представить вас мертвым. Но знаете, что по-настоящему страшно? — когда рука Тони оказалось вблизи от лица, Питер поймал его ладонь губами, словно не зная, как ещё выразить своё отчаяние. — Что ради вас я бы не задумываясь сделал это снова.

Тони хотел сказать, что тоже сделал бы это ради Питера, но отчего-то создавалось впечатление, что Питер и так это знает. А Тони, продолжая гладить его по макушке, в свою очередь знал только то, что если Мэй обычно целует Питера перед сном, Тони совершенно не имеет права поступить иначе.


	5. Сегодня звезды подождут (пост!М4, романтика, драма, первый раз, kinda soft porn, NC-17)

Самый громкий звук, раздавшийся за последние несколько минут, — скрип кровати. Не имеет смысла быть тихим, когда тебя уже обнаружили без зазрения совести усевшимся на двух подушках с чужим деловым блокнотом в руке. У Питера в этот момент страусиная шея, вытянувшаяся от неловкого чувства, и оленьи глаза, не моргнувшие ни разу с того момента, как Старк зашёл в комнату.

Тони устало стягивает с себя галстук, за ним дорогущий пиджак, который он просто сваливает грудой на стуле, и остаётся в брюках и рубашке, и при этом смотрит на Питера взглядом «ой да брось», когда тот вытягивается в струнку от напряжения.

— Устали? — интересуется Питер.

Старк усмехается, мол, — прозорливый.

— Не более чем обычно. Ну а ты, паучок? Я смотрю, ты тут даром время не терял. Опять таскал “игрушки” из мастерской?

— Вообще-то помогал даме вернуть украденную сумочку, — деловито поправляет Питер.

— Вот как, — заключает Тони. — И эта дама, конечно же, отблагодарила тебя как следует?

— Ей лет шестьдесят, мистер Старк, так что я сомневаюсь, что перенёс бы ее “благодарности” без ущерба моему моральному здоровью.

Тони наконец смеётся. Его смех как всегда мягкий, и весь его вид сейчас, несмотря на официальные брюки и рубашку, какой-то уютный и домашний. Расфокусированным и слегка опущенным вниз взглядом Питер следит за его действиями и только успевает охнуть от неожиданности, когда Старк подходит и внезапно падает на кровать, выдохнув «иди сюда, членистоногое» и утягивая его с собой.

Вот теперь точно все в порядке.

— Иисусе. Иногда я думаю, что до могилы меня доведёт не виски, а эти чертовы саммиты, — Тони не ворчит даже, а просто глухо делится информацией ему в шею.

Питер устраивается поудобней и осторожно обнимает его за плечи, ощущая под губами растрепанные волосы.

— Тогда больше не ездите на эти саммиты, — наивно предлагает он.

Тони опять смеется и никак не комментирует реплику, и только Питеру не даёт покоя одна вещь.

— Мистер Старк, — он отстраняется, смотря прямо ему в глаза, хотя вовсе не ощущает себя смелым, учитывая контекст последующей фразы. — Если вы и правда устали, тогда, может…

— Что, Питер, нашёл себе самца помоложе? — Тони опирается на локоть, с небрежностью подкидывая затерявшуюся на одеяле пушинку.

— Мистер Старк, — почти упрёк.

Тони знает, что иногда Питер не разделяет такие шутки. Тони знает, что Питер самый верный протеже и самый верный мститель. Тони знает, что у Питера нежные узкие губы, и он целует их — контрастно ложащихся на его собственные суховатые.

Питеру нравится вот так: в приглушённом свете, в теплоте обнимающего его тела, с поцелуями на губах, которые никогда не бывают целомудренными слишком долго. Язык Тони, как отдельный вид искусства: мягкий, умелый, обхаживающий рот Питера настолько искусно, что иногда даже становится дурно от пресыщения этим чувством жара и нежного голода. Питер хочет думать, что это и правда нежность.

— Ты же знаешь, я всегда выполняю свои обещания. И раз я обещал добраться до твоей маленькой паучьей задницы именно сегодня, то я это сделаю. Сам-то не передумал?

Питеру хочется очень вежливо спросить, не издевается ли он, но ничего не говорит. Он не передумал. Передумать означало бы сбежать в последний момент, потому что Питер уже давно ждёт его в комнате на кровати в одних трусах и расстегнутой рубашке. «Давно» для него — четыре минуты и двадцать две секунды, плюс те три минуты, которые Старк присутствует в комнате. Он ещё спрашивает, передумал ли он?..

— Вы же знаете, что нет.

Наверное, не очень-то романтично планировать первый секс друг с другом. Не о чем будет повспоминать, как если идти на поводу у спонтанности, не о чем будет пожалеть, а потом со смехом выложить это в виде казусно-увеселительной истории друзьям. Но Питер и не захочет ни с кем делиться. Это только для них двоих: для него и для мистера Старка, и будь Питер проклят, если кому-нибудь посмеет проболтаться, что Старк умеет смотреть и целовать вот _так_.

Как так получилось, что Питер теперь лежит под ним и с болезненным нетерпением ждет — когда же, ну когда?.. Как так получилось, что Тони — Тони Старк, его идеал, его герой детства, Железный Человек, мистер Старк — лениво ласкает его кожу ладонями, его, неопытного во всех аспектах жизни мальчишки, который слышит раздраженное «Паркер!» чаще, чем звонки от Мэй?

Во всех ласках и прикосновениях Тони всегда есть какая-то особенная небрежно-бережливая леность, и то, как он касается Питера сейчас, только сильнее заставляет ценить такие моменты. В конце концов, Старк имел полное право выгнать его из комнаты и завалиться спать, но он этого не делает. Вместо этого он отстраняется от Питера на секунду, и в этой секунде только одна фраза, которую можно донести только глазами. Питер не уверен в точной интерпретации, но взгляд склонившегося над ним Тони красноречиво говорит о том, что теперь, прямо сейчас, в это мгновение, пути к отступлению бесповоротно отрезаны.

— Хорошо, малыш.

Следующий поцелуй очень напоминает самый их первый. Тогда всё вело к нему с самого возвращения Питера из «мертвых»: на тот момент всё еще не восстановившиеся морально, они стали чаще проводить время вместе, все чаще они стали касаться друг друга, обуславливая это дружескими проявлениями эмоций, когда на деле каждый, закрывая глаза, все еще боялся увидеть перед собой тот день, разукрашенный мертвым оранжевым закатом Титана и серой пылью растворившихся в воздухе членов команды.

Тони боялся вновь очнуться в этом кошмаре, боялся вновь увидеть, как Питер распадается на крошечные частицы в его руках, а Питер боялся, до отчаяния боялся снова пропасть. И в один день они не заметили, как похлопывания по плечу сменились невольно продлеваемыми недообъятиями, как шутливое шуршание ладони по волосам стало более ласковым, как «еще одна такая необдуманная выходка, паучок, и я заберу у тебя костюм» превратилось в едва контролируемое «твою мать, ты хоть знаешь, что я успел себе надумать, идиот? еще один такой самонадеянный выкрутас, и я сам придушу тебя голыми руками, не спросив у твоей милой тетушки разрешения. господи, как же я испугался…»

В вопросе безопасности Питера они довели друг друга настолько, что Тони в один прекрасный момент решил доказать свое искреннее, неподдельное беспокойство самым верным и отчаянным способом — разъяренный, он подошел к Питеру, с силой обнял его лицо ладонями и поразительно спокойно сказал: «сейчас я тебя поцелую».

Тот поцелуй отчетливо напоминал их нынешний: невероятно осторожный, но парадоксально сильный, когда губы прижимаются крепко, а язык едва-едва скользит по самой потрескавшейся, немного обветренной кромке. Ничего не изменилось, и Питер все так же млеет с осевшим где-то в груди стоном.

Тони раздевает его: вслед за ловкими руками со стыдливым шелестом спадает рубашка.

— Миленько, — хмыкнув, он кидает взгляд на открывшиеся в полной красе трусы с изображением Железного Человека. — «Эбей»? «Амазон»?

Питер рдеет практически моментально.

— Вообще-то мне… подарили.

— Мне стоит начать волноваться? — Тони отчего-то весело и, наверное, именно поэтому он в последний момент передумывает и оставляет на Питере забавные ярко-синие носочки.

— Мэй подарила, — Питер хочет оправдательно добавить, что у него коллекция со всеми Мстителями, не только с Железным Человеком, но Старк издает обреченный стон.

— Боже, давай не будем о твоей тетушке. Отвратительно думать о ней, когда собираешься испортить ее единственного ненаглядного племянника.

— Мистер Старк, — Питер с долей упрека призывно скребет пальцами его руку, — портите уже быстрее.

Если до этого все их действия напоминали какую-то дурашливую возню, то сейчас Питеру действительно страшно. Он мечтал об этом дне до дрожи в коленях, думал, насколько же он будет счастлив, разделив что-то сокровенное и интимное с единственным мужчиной в своей жизни, который ему и наставник, и друг, и отец, и любовник — _один-единственный_. Но теперь, когда его дурацкие красно-золотые трусы дразняще едут вниз за чужими пальцами под обжигающий взгляд глаза в глаза, Питер не уверен, что выдержит этого сокрушительного тайфуна эмоций, что прямо сейчас не сбежит, позорно струсив.

Ноги сами съезжаются вместе, когда белье уже болтается у щиколоток, а еще эти носки, эти идиотские носки…

— Питер, когда я захочу покусать тебя, я предупрежу. Сейчас я этого делать не собираюсь, — подобием утешительного жеста Тони поглаживает его по коленке согнутой ноги. Для него самого все это даже слишком. Месяца два у него ушло на то, чтобы хотя бы привыкнуть к тому факту, что помимо раздавания подзатыльников Питера можно еще и целовать, а теперь он лежит под ним, окончательно растерявший остатки бравадной смелости, еще больший мальчишка, чем когда-либо, ни больше ни меньше доверчивый подросток без суток полные восемнадцать.

Питер не трофей, но Тони им любуется. Ему нравится его крепкий живот с пробивающимися кубиками пресса и забавляют вьюнкообразные, пока еще нежные волоски в паху. Тони вплетается в них кончиками пальцев, и Питер под его тихую усмешку задыхается от этого жеста.

— Тише, малыш, мы даже не дошли до самого интересного.

Игры кончились. Питер понимает это, и ему невыносимо жарко во всех смыслах. Он приподнимает голову и отрывисто произносит заплетающимся языком:

— Вы тоже, — он кивает на рубашку Тони, — одежду. Снимите ее. Пожалуйста.

Питер не раз видел Старка полуобнаженным, но от мысли, что теперь он раздевается для него, в глазах мутнело. Пуговичка за пуговичкой на дизайнерской белокипенной рубашке, сантиметр за сантиметром с твёрдых накаченных плеч. Питер сглатывает вязкую слюну и прекрасно осознаёт, что Тони медлит, но медлит не из какого-то издевательского намерения, а из интереса. Он стоит над Питером на коленях, и под его пальцами беспомощно скрипит снимаемый ремень.

Член Тони, наконец освобождённый от брюк и белья, приводит Питера в головокружение — он понимает, что пялиться туда просто неприлично, но взгляд сам прикипает к темноватой розовой крупной головке с аккуратной дырочкой уретры, к ровному, навскидку обхватом в ладонь, стволу и змеиным венкам, проглядывающим сквозь светлую бархатистую кожу. Тони стоит перед ним — только руку протяни, но Питер едва может пошевелить и пальцем от накатившего возбуждения и стыда. Типичный девственник.

Тони ложится на него, ловя прерывистое дыхание губами, и Питер чувствует, как в грудь ему упирается реактор, и это вдруг кажется таким личным и интимным, что мозг и тело превращается в желе. Он стонет, ему хорошо и плохо одновременно, но Тони старательно вылизывает из него языком все мысли.

— Было бы неплохо, если бы ты хотя бы обнял меня, — совершенно спокойно, без усмешки говорит он, на мгновение прерываясь.

Голос Питера сипит.

— Д-да, да, конечно.

Его руки ложатся на горячую кожу. Точки их соприкосновений вообще горят, а когда их бедра вжимаются друг в друга, Питера подбрасывает вверх. Он чувствует себя последним неумехой, но ведь Тони обещал его всему научить, ведь у Тони, на самом деле, железное терпение. Тони опускает свою руку вниз, другой мягко поглаживая спутанный затылок. Волосы Питера цвета обожженного пшена, они потрясающе скользят между пальцами и имеют не менее потрясающее свойство успокаивать того, кто к ним прикоснется. У Тони в груди разливается мешанина самых светлых эмоций — наверное, потому, как однажды сентиментально подметил он, что ему посчастливилось постоянно обнимать и целовать сам свет. Даже если не свет, то Питер определенно являлся хотя бы ярким лучиком, какой бы занозой в заднице и головной болью он периодически не был. Он реагирует кратким глубоким стоном, когда Тони ласкает его член, и все это пробуждающееся в нем раскрепощение диктует ему с жадностью подставляться засосам, которые сыплются на его шею, как из рога изобилия.

В один момент Тони с трудом отрывается от него, но только затем, чтобы еще больше подразнить себя. Он смотрит на Питера сверху вниз.

— Хочу поглядеть на тебя.

И нисколечко не привирает. Вид такого Питера до одури восхитителен: чуть прогнутая в нетерпении спина, подрагивающий живот, ходящая ходуном грудь, зацелованные до красноты губы, упругая молодая кожа, возбужденный член, прячущийся за сведенными вместе ногами. Тони хочет видеть его всего, поэтому развести ему колени не составило труда. Только Питер как-то неопределенно хныкнул и прикрыл лицо ладонью, но не из драматизма и не из дешевого образа недотроги, а просто потому, что всего слишком много за этот вечер.

Тони очень надеется, что Питер не свалится в обмороке, если его попросят показать себя более откровенно.

— Согни лапки сильнее, — его рука мерно поглаживает голое бедро.

Питер слушается. Теперь мыски едва касаются кровати. Тони завороженно оценивает открывшийся ему вид мальчишеского крепкого пениса, аккуратного мешочка мошонки и затемненной между полушариями ягодиц узкой дырочки, которая под его взглядом, казалось, беззащитно затрепетала и сжалась. Только от мысли об этом члену становится уже больно.

Тони нехотя встает с кровати и идет до шкафчика со всяким гигиеническим барахлом. Этих секунд достаточно, чтобы немного отрезвиться и перестать видеть окружающее сквозь пелену возбужденной горячки.

Для большего удобства — а может, потому что обычно-люди-так-делают — Питер поворачивается на живот и становится на четвереньки, утирая взмокший лоб о подушку.

— Мистер Старк, — он зовет его через плечо, — будет слишком больно?

Тони достает баночку смазки и ленту презервативов.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я соврал, то нисколько; если ждешь честного ответа — то больно, очень больно. Просто адски больно, — видя, какими большими становятся глаза Питера, Тони смеется. Он возвращается на кровать. — Шучу я. Обещаю быть предельно нежным. Повернись, — он побудительно легко шлепает Питера по очаровательно выставленным ягодицам, не упустив возможность полюбоваться манящей расселиной. — Сегодня будет не так.

С горящим красным лицом Питер поворачивается обратно на спину. Его глаза увлажнены трогательной робостью и решительным желанием, и он протягивает к Тони руки.

— Пожалуйста.

Он сам не знает, чего «пожалуйста», но эта мольба отражается на всем языке его тела.

В их распоряжении целый вечер и целая ночь, но Питер все равно боится, что всякие дела у него отнимут Тони. Дела, события, люди. Тем более люди. Те, которых слишком много в жизни Тони, которые совершенно чужие, но необходимые только по долгу службы стране. И вообще Питер не хочет думать ни о каких людях, даже о Мстителях, потому что _никто_ не знает, что происходит между ними, а узнают — осудят. Особенно… особенно…

Мысли вытесняются из головы, стоит влажному пальцу Тони покружить там, внизу. Тони и правда необычайно ласков: прежде чем ввести палец, он внимательно считывает с лица Питера все эмоции и, когда ему кажется, что не уделил должного внимания обычным прикосновениям, увлекает его в поцелуи или щекотно кружит губами возле заалевшего уха. От собственных действий и ответной на них искренней, неподдельной реакции у Тони что-то трепещет — прямо там, за реактором. Его забавляет, как Питер реагирует на пальцы внутри себя — с восторженной настороженностью, в какой однажды пробыл целый день, когда Тони привёл его в одну из мастерских и сказал «она вся твоя, паучок».

Пальцам Тони невыносимо тесно в жаркой узости сведённых в одну точку мышц. Бедра Питера то напрягаются, то расслабляются, видно, как он прислушивается к ощущениям и часто задерживает дыхание. Комнату пронзает его полный удивления и удовольствия стон, стоит Тони задеть внутри бугорок, и Питер готов поклясться, что именно вот это — точка наивысшего наслаждения.

— Боги, малыш, — отстранившись, Тони смутно оценивает состояние Питера, видит его ползущую вниз по животу ладонь и успевает перехватить ее до того, как она ловко обхватила бы член. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы все закончилось так прискорбно рано? — логично спрашивает он, пытаясь найти отклик в полупьяных глазах.

— Мистер Старк, — обречённо тянет Питер, ударясь затылком о подушку.

Вместо ответа на жалостливые стенания Тони протягивает ему фольгированный квадратик презерватива.

— Надень его на меня.

Импульсно-подрагивающими пальцами Питер распечатывает упаковку и, даже высунув от любопытства и усердия кончик языка, обтягивает латексом сначала головку и дальше медленно вниз — по стволу.

— Сначала надо проверить, потом уже надевать. Всему тебя нужно учить, — Тони почти весело от уставившегося на него непонимающего взгляда, и он поясняет: — Презерватив. Ты должен проверить цел ли он перед тем, как использовать его по назначению. Это такой лайфхак, ликбез, если хочешь, чтобы потом у какой-нибудь твоей подружки вдруг не выросло огромное недоразумение.

По личному патронусу Питер определенно был бы жирафом, потому что иногда — особенно сейчас — смысл некоторых фраз доходит до него не сразу. Когда он понимает сказанное, он, очевидно, намеревается нешуточно надуться — фраза про «подружку» задевает очень сильно, но он не успевает даже упрямо сжать губы, как слышит смех и ощущает легкий толчок в грудь.

Тони нависает над ним, и улыбка медленно сходит с его лица, заменяясь проникновенностью и сосредоточенностью.

— Расслабься, — выдыхает он. И толкается.

Питер осознает себя заполненным не сразу: скользкая головка легко раскрывает мышцы и одним плавным аккуратным движением продвигается дальше до упора. Питера выгибает на кровати с раскрытым ртом. Это не уверенные пальцы Тони и не собственные робкие, которыми он иногда дразнил себя в душе, а крепкий, каменный член, заполняющий и распирающий до краев. Питер силится дышать и, хотя у него вовсе нет склонности к излишне страстным действиям, впивается пальцами в смуглые плечи Старка до контрастно-белых пятен на коже.

Тони в своей постели видел разное, но такую ребячью открытость, хрупкость — несмотря на то, что именно Питер сильнее его — никогда. Его паучок сильный, но слабый с ним, и сам Тони, честно говоря, слаб перед ним и для него и надеется только, что это не подведёт их когда-нибудь на миссии.

Он запечатывает губами сочные ахи, которых очаровательно много от переизбытка чувств. Питер немного шевелиться под ним и привыкает к ощущениям достаточно быстро, но Тони понимает, что с ним нельзя, как со всеми. С ним надо ласково, неспеша, лишь с намёком на всполох страсти, чтобы бёдра толкались мерно и сильно, чтобы на коже не осталось грубых меток, которых Тони итак оставил багроветь слишком много, чтобы им обоим стало так хорошо, что просто до туманной одури в глазах.

Для своего первого раза Питер великолепен. Он не знает, куда себя деть, мечась под ним и не сдерживаясь в самых красивых выражениях человеческого удовольствия — стонах, которые у него то на надрыве, то сладко-протяжные. Он заладил тихими «мистер Старк», пока Тони брал его с силой, с толком, с той самой голодной нежностью. И только чуть позже, помогая Питеру сорваться в оргазм, понял, что совершил необратимое и ужасное — он бесповоротно привязал его к себе.

Уже немного сонный Питер в кольце его рук не выглядит так, словно отдыхает после какого-то секс-марафона. Он не выглядит затраханным, хотя именно этим они и занимались, а залюбленным. Преисполненным разнеженностью духа и тела. Тони нисколько бы не удивило, если бы он вдруг свернулся в комочек и заурчал ему в шею. Тони сам готов заурчать, пока не понимает, что тишина стала какой-то тяжелой.

Жалеет ли Питер? Конечно нет. Его сердце уже давно обросло садами цветов, как в какой-нибудь сопливой мелодраме, но у них с Тони не мелодрама вовсе, а паршивая комедия, но они жили бы в ней вечно.

Питер устраивается поудобнее, щекой приложившись к широкому плечу. Ему хорошо, но никогда не бывает хорошо на сто процентов.

— А мисс Поттс…

— Не думай о мисс Поттс, — советует Тони и сам думать о ней совершенно не хочет. Только не сейчас.

Когда они встанут с кровати, оденутся, приведут себя в порядок и выйдут за дверь, тогда все начнется заново: они вернутся в люди, зароются в делах. Но сейчас, в это мгновение, им, откровенно говоря, до этого нет никакого дела. Дела подождут, подождут люди и подождёт мисс Поттс. Сегодня ради них подождут даже звезды и отсрочат наступление ночи.

Они это заслужили.


	6. Идти туда, где тебя нет (пост!М4, ангст, драма, PG-13)

_Нет, не гремели для нас соловьи._   
_Никто не познал и уколов ревности._   
_Ведь это не строки о первой любви,_   
_А строки о первой и робкой нежности._

_Эдуард Асадов_

 

Питер помнил то время, когда на базе нельзя было спокойно побыть одному, какой бы огромной она не была. Всегда раздавались голоса оставшихся Мстителей: здесь Наташа и Клинт спорят, что на каком-то задании десятилетней давности «того парня вырубила я, а не ты»; там Тор жаловался на Локи кружке пива; а чуть подальше медитировал Вижн. А еще обязательно по первому этажу сновал редкий персонал и Пеппер Поттс, которая звонко цокала каблучками. Отчего-то Питеру казалось, что они ей самой жутко надоели.

И был он — Питер. Вроде не свой, но и не чужой, но перманентно получающий одобрительные хлопки по плечу и заразное «паучок», которым его называли все, кому не лень. Наверное, несмотря на то, что находиться там было действительно круто, все это прошло как-то мимо него. Или он прошёл мимо всего этого. Если бы это было не так, он бы запомнил более детально все происходившее в невероятно прочных и наверняка дорогих стенах. Теперь все было иначе.

Питер повесил куртку на спинку стула.

— Пятница, свет.

Гостиная осветилась немного приглушёнными лампами — Питер сам установил такой режим, потому что после активного изматывающего дня в МИТе ему нужно было хоть что-то, отдаленно напоминающее внешнее спокойствие.

На кухне свет горел ещё до его прихода. Когда он зашёл, Тони уже стоял возле стола. Неизменно в темно-синей футболке, в какой он обычно работал в мастерской, и с улыбкой на лице.

— Паучок, — он поглядел на часы на холодильнике. — Ты сегодня рано. Пары закончились?

— Преподаватель заболел. Отпустили пораньше.

— Ты все равно как раз вовремя. Мы с Пятницей позаботились об ужине. Лазанья под томатом, — заговорщически Тони поиграл бровями. — Хочешь?

Запах стоящего на столе блюда предсказуемо вызвал в животе призывное голодное шевеление. Питер ничего так и не ел после того, как утром закинул в себя отвратительно сухую булочку и запил ее водой, так что да — он хотел, еще как хотел. Точнее, хотел желудок, а при мысли о том, что придется положить хоть кусок пищи в рот, становилось тошно.

Он взял тарелку с вилкой и отправился в гостиную.

— Мелкий, тебя не учили говорить спасибо? — развел Тони руками, хотя Питер знал, что он это несерьезно.

— Спасибо, Дубина, — сказал он послушно, погладив машину и совершенно точно зная, что Тони за его спиной закатил глаза.

В гостиной Питер сел на диван. Телевизор включать не хотелось. Честно говоря, даже в мастерскую не хотелось. С поступлением вся его жизнь стала еще больше походить на мастерскую из гаечек, проводков, всяческих б/у деталей на практиках и немного нано-частниц.

Тони присел рядом.

— Вообще-то мы с Пятницей тоже принимали в этом участие, — по-старковски деловито и в то же время по-старковски иронично заявил он в ответ на предыдущую реплику Питера.

— О, спасибо тебе за то, что дал команду Дубине приготовить мне ужин, — подхватил ироничное настроение он, а потом саркастично добавил: — мистер Старк.

— На самом деле я отдаю тебе должное: я много лет возился с ним, чтобы он перестал быть таким неуклюжим дурнем, а тебе понадобилось лишь пару минут. Я даже… горжусь что ли.

— Просто нужно было разъединить один контакт.

Лазанья оказалась действительно вкусной. Сверху было посыпано даже молотым перцем — все как любил Питер. Но насилу съев три кусочка, он поставил тарелку на столик, не находя в себе м _о_ чи хотя бы на извиняющуюся улыбку.

— Питер, у тебя все хорошо? — сощурившись, Тони пронзительно посмотрел на него. — Проблемы на учебе? Или, может, проблемы с тетушкой?

Питер слабо поднял вверх уголки губ.

— Все в порядке. Правда. Просто устал, наверное.

«Нет, со мной не все хорошо, со мной не все, черт возьми, в порядке», — его душа кричала совсем иначе. Питер уже говорил — точнее набрался храбрости — поговорить об этом с Тони, поэтому повторять одно и то же постоянно — лишний раз показать себя нытиком. А Питер не был нытиком. Он просто устал.

— Хочешь, посмотрим твой любимый фильм, ммм?

Перспектива заманчивая и достаточно развлекательная, но еще перспективнее было пойти и запереться в комнате, продолжив быть затворником одинокой базы, точно принцессой в башне. Только в его случае это было совсем не романтично.

— Тот самый фильм, от которого вы все плевались? — вспомнил Питер.

— Малыш, признай, что у тебя достаточно специфические вкусы.

— Кажется, это было на то Рождество, — Питер не мог остановиться перед светлыми ностальгическими воспоминаниями. — Оценил только Вижн.

— Да, а я ушел плеваться в мастерскую, а потом… — подхватил Тони, и затем они, глядя друг на друга, закончили вместе: — все равно досмотрел!

Питеру впервые за долгое время захотелось смеяться. Каждый раз, когда он возвращался в это место, которое стал называть своим домом, он чувствовал холод отчуждения от его стен. Или, быть может, он сам был виноват в этом? В том, что все еще не мог принять ту реальность, в которой он живет с _тех самых пор_ , и что мир не улыбается ему, потому что он сам разучился улыбаться миру.

— Сейчас все иначе, — произнес он глухо, ощущая, как чувство горечи снова накатывает и сжимает в тиски. Оно никогда и не проходило.

— Я понимаю, — Тони все еще смотрел ему в глаза. — Но послушай меня. Ты молод, Пит. Ты умен и талантлив. Ты же Человек-Паук, в конце концов. Перед тобой открыт весь мир. В твоем распоряжении крутая база и счет в банке. По-моему, мальчишки твоего возраста были бы в восторге.

Питер напрягся.

— Пожалуйста, не начинайте сн…

— И я говорю это не просто так. У тебя достаточно ресурсов и возможностей построить свою жизнь.

Питер наконец поднял на него глаза.

— В ней нет тебя.

Он положил свои пальцы на руку Тони. Голограмма вовсе не плотное вещество. С чего бы ей вдруг стать осязаемым. Ладонь проскользнула сквозь и легла на диван.

— Питер.

Питер знал, что Тони хотел сказать. Все слова и фразы он выучил наизусть — отдающих типичным родительским или, как минимум, рационализмом среднестатистического взрослого. Тони сто раз говорил все это, но теперь сказал только «Питер». Питер. Пи. Тер. Как будто Питеру легче, что его имя произносят с таким отвратительным сочувствием.

Они оба ничего не могли сделать, не теперь. Мог Питер еще тогда — сказать, прокричать, прошептать три сошедших с книги сказок важных слова перед тем, как Тони Старк навсегда закрыл глаза. А он просто не понял, что нужно произнести именно их. Он просто не успел.

— Не надо, — Питер хлюпнул носом, не заметив, как в глазах стало влажно. Он ненавидел это. — Не надо меня утешать, ладно?

— Пускай не так, как тебе хотелось бы, но я все еще рядом, — Тони невесомо погладил его руку и положил раскрытую ладонь на его, повторяя очертания. — Я — все еще я.

Питер грустно усмехнулся. Он подобрал под себя колени и обнял подушку, уткнувшись в нее подбородком.

— Пожалуйста, оставь меня, хорошо?

Нет, пожалуй, в этом доме никогда не найти место уединения. Тони наблюдал за Питером даже тогда, когда нырял обратно в систему, и его можно было бы в этом повинить, если бы он делал это намеренно.

Тони поджал губы. В следующую секунду, когда Питер повернул голову, его уже не было. На столике остывала приготовленная Дубиной лазанья, а за окном пошел грибной дождь. Аппетит до самого утра так и не проснулся.

 


	7. Папочка и папочка? Или прелести и проблемы бэбиситинга (романтика, юмор, флафф, повседневность, занавесочная история, R)

Это было бы вполне комедийно, если бы не попахивало дешевой мелодрамой. То, что база за кратчайшие сроки превратилась в хаос, можно отнести только к самой настоящей мелодраме с вкраплениями мыльной оперы, в которой поголовно все — даже угрюмый в последнее время Брюс — сделались домохозяйками.

Пятница никогда не ошибается. Когда она сказала, что у ворот базы находится ребенок, Тони подумал, что этот ребенок либо а). заблудился, либо б). настолько хочет воочию увидеть святая святых Мстителей, что специально проделал путь в такую глушь и, возможно, даже сбежал от родителей. Совершенно малодушно подумав отправить Питера дать ему автограф и мягко выпроводить (кажется, Человек-паук сейчас занимает детишек больше всего?), он собрался было посвятить себя блаженному поеданию бургера, но был остановлен небольшим уточнением ИскИн.

— Это младенец, сэр.

Тони даже не понадобилось смотреть трансляцию камеры наружного наблюдения, чтобы поверить. Лениво делающий домашку в соседней комнате Питер и валяющие дурака Клинт со Стивом стали свидетелями этого заявления, и не прошло и двух минут, как все табуном вывалились за ворота.

Замотанный, откровенно говоря, небрежно для ударившей суровой зимы, младенец сонно шевелил маленькими губами и продолжал дремать, даже не шелохнувшись от топота нескольких пар ног.

В общем, типичная история подкидыша и неизвестной матери-кукушки, почему-то решившей оставить ребёнка именно у базы Мстителей. По данным Пятницы об этом ребёнке нигде не значилось никакой информации, только известно было два факта: на тот момент ему было пять месяцев и семнадцать дней, а еще это была девочка. Крепенькая зеленоглазая девочка с курносым носиком и жиденькими светленькими волосиками, но могущая драть своё горло так, что иногда вяли уши.

С ней сюсюкались все, кому не лень; Наташа так вообще чуть не пустила умильную слезу, когда взяла шевелящийся комочек на руки. На тот момент у девочки не было имени, и из предложенных Наташей вариантов самым нормальным и более-менее интернациональным был «Мария», но, впрочем, тут же был отвергнут, как и беннеровское «Карла», роджеровское «Руби» и старковское «Синтия».

— Если хотите испортить бедняжке жизнь, то пожалуйста, мистер Старк — назовите ее именем куклы барби.

Так как по какой-то причине именно Тони и Питеру больше всего было дела до безымянного комочка неприкаянной жизни, к этому вопросу они отнеслись достаточно ревностно.

— Ладно, малой, что ты предлагаешь?

— Я предлагаю, — сказал Питер, осторожно забирая девочку из его рук, — назвать ее в соотвествии с ее… ну хотя бы внешностью.

— Паркер, у тебя с головой все в порядке? Какая внешность может быть у полугодовалого младенца?

— Просто посмотрите! — насупился Питер, отодвигая одеяльце от розового лица. — У неё глаза настоящей воительницы. И подбородок… прям такой… волевой.

Тони засмеялся. По-началу правда было смешно.

— Отлично, тогда назовём её Жанной Д’Арк.

— Очень смешно, — пробубнел Питер. — Нет, ей нужно что-то особенное. Что-то вроде Диана. Или Белла.

— Только через труп моего Марка. Тогда уж лучше Элизабет.

— Отвратительно, честно говоря.

— Ничего подобного.

Сложно было подсчитать, сколько раз каждый закатывал глаза в процессе этого разговора. Они вообще не планировали оставлять девочку, поэтому вся затея с именем была, как минимум, бессмысленной. Наблюдавший за их перепалкой Клинт еле сумел вставить своё слово, сказав, что при выборе имени одного из своих детей просто подкинул монетку, но Питер и Тони посмотрели на него так, словно в воздухе что-то жужжало, а потом продолжили. Ни к какому консенсусу они так и не пришли.

В одну из ночей Питер оставался на базе. Как раз на тот момент пришёлся первый младенческий плач, вызванный непонятно чем. В теории и немного на практике каждый второй человек владеет техникой пеленания, кормления из бутылочки и так далее. При всех стараниях ни Питеру, ни Тони нельзя было дать звание «сноровистый нянь»; Пятница со своими сканированиями тоже не смогла обнаружить причину детского плача. То небольшое количество людей, находившихся тогда на жилом этаже, упорно делали вид, что спали, или действительно спали, и когда Питер пошёл на плач, Тони уже стоял над люлькой и сквозь слипающиеся глаза пытался ее качать. В ту ночь они больше не возвращались в свои комнаты, перепробовав все мыслимые и немыслимые методы, и когда ближе к рассвету девочка успокоилась и заснула, Питер, вдруг на миг взбодрившись, безапелляционно выдал:

— Чарли, — и, заметив предсказуемую реакцию, добавил: — Даже не обсуждается мистер Старк, неа.

И все-таки они ее оставили.

***

Питер мчался с занятий, как ошпаренный. Было уже около трех часов дня, в Куинсе его дома ждала Мэй с обедом, но она забывала, что именно в это время он обычно находится точно не с ней.

Скинув рюкзак прямо на пол, а верхнюю одежду — на диван, он пошел на запах яичницы с беконом.

— Хей, мистер Старк, — он обошел в кои-то веке стоявшего у плиты Тони и приблизился сидящей на детском стульчике Чарли. Он взял ее на руки. — Привет, малышка. Как ты тут без меня? — прижимая к своей груди головку, Питер внимательно заглядывал ей в глазки.

Тони фыркнул из-за плеча.

— Вы всего лишь день не виделись. Не ты один с ней возишься. Это я так — к слову.

— Где ее молоко? — не обратил внимания Питер на очевидную шпильку. — Я пойду прогуляюсь с ней. Ты ведь хочешь прогуляться с дядей Питером, принцесса?

— Воу-воу, стоп, — отложив лопатку, Тони обернулся. — Даже не надейся, членистоногое. «Принцесса» идет со мной в мастерскую.

— Что? Зачем?

Чарли на его руках перестала возиться и словно в любопытстве причмокнула губками.

— Затем, что я так сказал? — логично вопросил Тони. — Ей там нравится.

— Детям полезно гулять на свежем воздухе, а в мастерской пахнет машинным маслом. А еще Пятница как-то сказала, что там есть определенный процент радиации. Так что Чарли идет со мной.

— Мир вообще сплошная радиация. Ничего страшного не будет, если она полчаса побудет со мной. Дай ее на руки к папочке, — он протянул к Чарли руки, но Питер сделал шаг в сторону.

— Это нечестно! Я ведь только пришел.

— Так вот в чем дело, — протянул Тони. — Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что дети — это не щенки и тем более не игрушка? Не спорю, может быть вам, детсадовского уровня, легче понять друг друга, но взрослые все же лучше разберутся.

Питер не стал поддаваться на провокацию и напоминать, что он давно учится в колледже.

— Вот именно, дети — очень большая ответственность. Скажите, мистер Старк, станет ли ответственный человек изобретать пеленальную няньку, вместо того, чтобы менять подгузники самому?

— О, вот только не надо, — закатил глаза Тони. — Зеленый ты ещё, чтобы оспаривать чужие методы воспитания. И, между прочим, я ответственный.

В дверях кто-то кашлянул, но они совершенно не обратили на это внимания.

— Если вы такой ответственный, то попробуйте в следующий раз поменять подгузники сами. Что, сложно?

— Я это сто раз делал.

— Да ну? Это когда я попросил вас подержать кончик одеяльца?

— А вот и нет.

— Спорим, что да?

Кашель безрезультатно усилился.

— Откуда тебе вообще знать? Как думаешь, кто сидит с Чарли, когда тебя нет?

Питер победоносно покачал головой.

— Не аргумент.

— Еще какой.

— Я все равно пойду с ней на улицу.

— Только попро…

— Эй, молодожены.

Возможно, если бы в этот момент они увидели свои лица, то скатились бы в дикий хохот, потому что выглядели они так, словно их внезапно ударили по голове.

Клинт стоял, скрестив руки на груди.

— Пока вы спорите, Нью-Йорк может взлететь на воздух. Это я для информации.

Питер проморгался. Они даже не заметили, как Пятница все это время всеми возможными звуками и цветами пыталась обратить их внимание на что-то определенно очень важное.

Клинт ушел.

— Прости, малышка, — сожалеюще Питер поджал губы и поцеловал непонимающе водящую глазами девочку в пухлую щечку. — В следующий раз погуляем. Кстати, мистер Старк, — отстранив ее от себя, он поморщил нос, — сейчас самое время проявить вашу «ответственность».

Тони понял, в чем дело, когда Чарли уже оказалась передана ему на руки.

— Серьезно?.. — он страдальчески заломил брови.

Питер пожал плечами.

— Это займёт у вас пять минут. Будем ждать вас там. Удачи!

Засранец, чуть было не сорвалось у Тони с языка, но тут он понял, что засранцем здесь был далеко не Питер.

Чарли смотрела на него и будто шкодливо улыбалась.

— Боже, помоги.

***

Самое «веселье» пришлось на тот, когда Чарли исполнилось семь месяцев. Безусловно, из всех Мстителей она обладала самой сильной и потрясающей способностью — просто адским умилением и обаянием (Тони пошучивал, что малышка определенно знает, у кого надо учиться), — но за все время пребывания на базе она успела превратить ее в сумасшедший дом. Она была довольно крепеньким и спокойным ребенком, однако сам факт ее существования до сих пор выбивал из колеи.

Питер как будто повадился заявляться на базу (хотя так оно и было), и его помощь точно не была лишней, но, судя по всему, у них с Тони были совершенно разные представления об уходе за ребенком и его воспитании.

— Господи, неужели вы не видите, что ей неудобно? — Питер, как курица-наседка, трясся над Чарли, которая ерзала у Тони в сумке-кенгуру и неуклюже махала ручками.

— Какие мы сердобольные, — отмахнулся тот, не сбиваясь с пути и держа его точно на улицу. — Не знаю как ты, паучок, но я не хочу, чтобы из нее выросло капризное хлюповатое создание. Нельзя потакать всем прихотям. И вообще, Питер, тебе на учебу не пора?

— Строите из себя папочку, — обиженно пробубнел Питер.

— Ага. И причем такое ощущение, что двоих несмышленых детей. Дуй уже на пары.

И вот так было постоянно. Другие косились на них, как на двух придурков и похихикивали. Даже сама Чарли, являясь «яблоком раздора», не скрывала своего веселья и научилась слабенько соединять ладошки в подобии хлопков, когда они вели ожесточенные баталии. В последний раз они даже нешуточно поругались, решая, с кем останется малышка, когда они все будут заняты: с изобретенной чудо-няней или с тетей Мэй.

— Я даже сам отнесу ее, обещаю! — Питер чуть ли не прыгал с мольбами возле Тони. — Все будет хорошо. Мэй отлично ладит с детьми и…

— С няней будет надежнее, — отрезал он. — Не хочу, чтобы твоя пресимпатичная тетушка закормила ее своими отвратительными финиковыми пирогами.

— Она, по крайней мере, не бездушная машина и знает, что для Чарли будет лучше. И она уж точно никогда не позволит себе такого пренебрежительного отношения, как вы.

Тони даже остановился и взял задумчивую паузу.

— Паркер, тебе не кажется, что ты зарвался?

— А вы не обалдели говорить такое о Мэй? — так же вопросительно Питер изогнул бровь. — Она прекрасно ладит с детьми и она прекрасно меня воспитала.

— Да, результат воспитания прямо на лицо.

В возмущении Питер задохнулся.

— Ну знаете ли… — он даже не мог нормально раздышаться от гнева. — Неудивительно, что у вас до сих пор нет своих детей. Да ни один нормальный человек не стерпит вас в здравом уме, а вы строите из себя самого знающего, когда за собой иногда толком проследить не можете!..

В эту секунду даже Чарли в коляске притихла.

— М-мистер…

— У тебя есть одна минута, чтобы убраться, пока я не вышвырнул тебя вон голыми руками.

Конечно, Питеру не следовало говорить всех тех слов. Потом он целый день маялся от мысли, что их перепалки таки закончились на самой нежеланной негативной ноте. Но Старк тоже хорош — он был единственным взрослым человеком, который заставил в принципе воспитанного Питера перечить; а это говорило только о том, насколько Тони действительно невыносим. И вообще их отношения — особенно в последнее время — стали напоминать то самое «дерганье косичек», когда хочешь привлечь внимание какой-нибудь девчонки. Косичек у Питера не было, но была разница в возрасте, в которую Тони любил тыкать его носом, то ли пытаясь задавить авторитетом, то ли просто по привычке.

В тот день Питер все-таки пробрался на базу — по-паучьему, через открытое окно своей спальни. Он мог бы заночевать и дома, но ему было спокойней находиться с Чарли в одном здании.

Он уже лёг в кровать, устроился поудобнее, но тут же открыл глаза. Ему не нужно было оповещение Пятницы, чтобы понять, что в соседней комнате раздаётся характерный плач. Это был не плач каприза, какой обычно находит на детей, а что-то другое, что даже резком высоком голоске слышались ноты отчаяния.

Придя на бессловесный громкий зов, Питер увидел, как девочка как-то уж совсем беспомощно дрыгает ручками и ножками.

— Хэй, малышка, я здесь, — тихо прошептал Питер, заглядывая в колыбельку. — Пятница, свет десять процентов.

Чарли была настолько красной, что он чуть не отшатнулся. Надрываясь жутким плачем, младенец кривил рот и елозил по маленькому матрацу под собой.

Питер давно так не пугался. Он положил Чарли на пеленальный столик, но никаких «сюрпризов» не обнаружилось, поэтому он взял ее на руки и стал укачивать, чувствуя себя не менее беспомощным, чем она сама.

— Тшшш, все хорошо. Может, тебе приснился плохой сон? — Питер ходил по комнате, прижимая спеленованный комок к себе, и вдруг остановился, касаясь губами сморщенного, невероятно горячего лобика. — Господи, да что с тобой такое?

Дверь в комнату открылась, и в неё вошёл потирающий глаза и, судя по всему, тоже выдернутый из постели Тони.

— Какого черта тут происходит?

Питер посмотрел на него, стараясь невозмутимо забыть о неприятном утреннем инциденте.

— Не знаю, она всю дорогу плачет и у неё высокая температура, — Питер зажмурил глаза, когда душераздирающий плач повысился в диапазоне, и начал укачивать ещё усерднее, обречённо понимая, что это мало чем поможет.

Тони подошёл ближе, делаясь обеспокоенным.

— Она целый день была дома, — озадаченно проговорил он, трогая обоженный жаром лоб Чарли. — Пробовал давать молоко?

Питер помотал головой.

Оглянувшись в поисках бутылочки, Тони взял ее со столика, предварительно проверив градус тепла ладонью.

— Давай же, девочка, — понукал он, мягко тычась соской в искривлённый упрямый ротик. — Вот так, умница. Ты ведь послушная и дашь уставшим дядям дальше поспать?

Очевидно, спать они должны были сегодня исключительно с открытыми глазами, потому что какое-то время мирно сосущая молоко Чарли с явственным капризом выпустила резину изо рта и изошлась на рёв такой громкий и несносный, что Питер грешным делом пожалел, что явился сегодня на базу.

— Я больше не могу. Что это может быть? Пятница?

— Статистика гласит, что в возрасте семи месяцев у многих младенцев начинают резаться первые зубы, мистер Паркер.

Из слов на букву «б» в голову шли далеко не «блеск» и даже не «бинго». В эту ночь они опять не спали. Пятница надавала им советов, и пока Питер качал Чарли, Тони бегал по базе в поисках всего необходимого. У Питера уже болели руки; только однажды он отдохнул, когда освобождал слишком горячее тельце от одеяльца, сменив его легонькой простынкой, которая не слишком раздражала бы чувствительную сейчас голую кожу.

Утром Питеру нужно было в колледж, потом домой, потом на патрулирование, домашку, по-видимому, придётся делать на какой-нибудь крыше. И это ещё щадящее расписание, если не вклинится что-нибудь наподобие преступных отморозков.

Чарли на мгновения затихала и снова плакала, затихала и плакала, затихала и плакала.

Тони вернулся с целым ящиком всякой всячности. На предплечье его висела белая и отяжелённая капающей на пол водой ткань. Сгрузив ящик на столик, он с готовностью подошёл ближе и, не забирая девочку у Питера, склонился над ее беспокойно вертящейся головкой.

— Ну же, посмотри на меня, — почти жалобно попросил Тони. — Я всего лишь хочу помочь.

Словно услышав просьбу, Чарли перестала извиваться ужом и более-менее замерла, позволяя поднести к своему рту влажную ткань. Тони ловко намотал ее на палец, пока что безрезультатно пытаясь заставить Чарли открыть рот пошире, и когда та наконец сдалась, разомкнул слюнявые губки и коснулся причины ужасных болей.

Разрывая нежные дёсны, у Чарли пробивались два нижних зубика. Тони начал промокать воспалённые места, и ребёнок затих, как по волшебству.

— Мокрая марля, — пояснил он.

От этих пояснений и даже от наступившей блаженной тишины Питеру не стало легче. Он вымотался, он устал, он хотел спать. Но вот Чарли на его руках успокаивалась, и это, пожалуй, все же можно было отнести к маленькой победе. Совместной победе, как бы там ни было.

Окончательно утихомирить и уложить спать ребенка удалось только через некоторое время. С чувством выполненного долга Питер сидел на диване в гостиной и тупо пялился в одну точку.

— Ты как, карапуз? — Тони свалился рядом с двумя бутылками пива и одну протянул ему. — Держи, сегодня можно.

Питер вяло взял бутылку, но не сделал и глотка — все так же пялился, только теперь на этикетку. Когда он наконец поднял на Тони свой беспомощный долгий взгляд, тот подался ближе, всматриваясь.

— Эй, ты чего? Глаза на мокром месте.

— Не знаю, — голос Питера был сдавленный. Он хлюпнул носом. — Я как будто взвинченный, понимаете? Я чувствую, как все тело и мозги напряжены, и не могу расслабиться. Мне так паршиво, если честно. Отстой просто.

Должно быть, сейчас он звучал, как сопливая сетующая на жизнь девчонка, которая к тому же не может нормально выразить свои мысли. Со Старком все было куда проще — он сидел потягивал пиво, и из следов этой чокнутой ночи на нем было только господи-мы-выжили выражение лица.

— Надо купить радионяню, — сказал он вдруг, словно размышлял об этом долгое время.

Питер тоже хотел было сделать глоток, поднес горлышко ко рту, но в последний момент передумал. Не хотелось.

— Зачем? Есть Пятница.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— За все эти годы я научился ее игнорировать.

Повисло молчание.

— Мистер Старк… — Питер посмотрел на него большими, честными-пречестными глазами. — Простите. Я тогда сболтнул лишнего. Глупо вышло.

— Да уж, сболтнул. Не то слово. Ладно, расслабься, — тыльной стороной ладони он шлепнул его по плечу. — И вообще, надоели твои постоянные «мистер-Старки». Зови меня по имени. Раз уж мы молодожёны…

Питер хихикнул.

— Значит, теперь я могу говорить «Тони» и читать нотации, когда захочу?

— Размечтался. Ты и так слишком много говоришь.

Притворно Питер надул губы.

— Ладно, но Тони я могу тебя звать? Тони-макарони.

— Прекрати.

— Что?

— Это.

— Звать тебя Тони-макарони?

— Какой догадливый.

— А, я понял — слишком много говорю, да? Или тебе не нравится именно то, что я говорю Тони-мака…

Звук, с которым он прервался, был странным и довольно смешным. Питер осознал себя нагло и беспардонно заткнутым детской соской и теперь смотрел на торчащий из своих губ пластмассовый фиолетовый кончик.

Опомнившись, Питер уже слышал удаляющийся смех. Новый день начинался сумасшедше.

***

Будни летели со стремительной скоростью.

Зима сменялась слякотной весной, хотя непробиваемые сугробы оставались вплоть до марта. Удивительно, но Питер умудрился подхватить совершенно мерзостную простуду, и две недели провалялся дома под строгим надзором Мэй. Он жутко ревновал, когда думал о том, что на базе, куда ему в связи с болезнью доступ был запрещен, Тони и Чарли проводят время вместе, но ему доставляла удовольствие мысль, что в случае ночных истерик Тони справлялся сам.

Питер еле свыкся с тем, что теперь называл его по имени. Первое время его постоянно подмывало на «мистер Старк»; «Тони» же произносилось с большими трудом и неловкостью, но потом где-то через недельку-другую он привык.

— Тони, где бутылочка Чарли? Ну почему сразу нельзя ставить на место?

— Ты что-то говорил про мой новый костюм. Ну покажи. Ну пожалуйста, То-о-они. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста.

— Тони. Мистер Старк… Тебе приснился кошмар. Все хорошо. Хочешь я принесу малышку?

Тони правда успокаивало присутствие Чарли. Однажды Питер нагло и без стука вошел в его комнату и увидел картину, от которой его сердце чуть не остановилось в приступе умиления: Тони дремал, раскинувшись на кровати на спине, а его рука покоилась на Чарли, которая посапывала на его груди, пачкая реактор пузырьками слюней.

Тони обязательно дал бы Питеру затрещину за возникшую идею запечатлеть этот момент на телефоне.

Жизнь протекала мерно и стабильно. Конечно же, в рамках той стабильности, которая им была доступна.

— Умф, еле успел, — сказал Питер, обыкновенно возвращающийся после занятий к половине третьего, а теперь вернувшийся в три.

В гостиной было много народа, но достаточно тихо. Наташа сюсюкалась с Чарли в импровизированном детском островке на полу, Роджерс пил кофе, Клинт ремонтировал свой лук, Беннер корпел над какими-то записями в планшете, а Тони натягивал свой свитшот.

— Смотри кто пришёл, — проворковала Наташа, маша ручкой Чарли в своей руке. — Это же Питер.

— Привет, красавица, — Питер наклонился чмокнул девочку в кучерявый затылочек. — Ее кто-нибудь кормил?

— Да, мамочка, — ирония Тони была как всегда на месте, и если бы Питер постоянно реагировал на неё, то его глаза давно отвалились бы от бесконечных закатываний. — Два раза. К слову, овсяную кашу она не жалует.

— Правильно делает. Такая мерзость, честно говоря. Никогда не любил овсяную кашу.

— Я думал, это я тот человек, от которого маленьким деткам можно набраться только плохого. Кстати, хорошо, что ты пришёл — нужно убрать это все, когда мы пойдём с Чарли гулять. Дубина сегодня не в важной форме, так что вперёд.

Питер критично осмотрел устроенный совместными усилиями бедлам. Всюду были раскиданы игрушки — от плюшевых слоников до разноцветных кубиков. Чарли смотрела на все это изобилие, засунув в рот ногу куклы барби, и судя по радостной почти беззубой улыбке отчего-то испытывала жуткое веселье.

— Ладно, — протянул Питер. — Шапочку взял? Там холодно.

— Господи, Питер, ты когда-нибудь перестанешь думать, что умнее всех?

— Между прочим, твоё влияние, — нашёлся он не без явного веселья. — Я не прав? А, точно — сейчас ты заткнешь мне рот тем, что я сильно много говорю?

— Паркер, ещё одно слово — и я заткну тебе рот кое-чем другим, как в прошлый раз.

Как назло повисла тишина. Словно подчеркивая двусмысленность произнесённого, Беннер, собравшийся сделать глоток воды, поперхнулся. Все стали друг на друга пялиться.

Питер моментально покраснел, и все ответные реплики вылетели из головы. Извращенцы.

— В общем, мы пошли, — первым отвис Тони. Он взял неуклюже ползающую Чарли на руки и поправил у неё рукавчик. — Идём, крошка.

— И шапочку не забудь! — все еще краснеющий, Питер крикнул им вслед (больше для того, чтобы скрыть свою неловкость, конечно же). Боже, Тони имел в виду всего-навсего соску…

— Что, нервишки шалят? — спросил Клинт, заметив, в каком он напряжении. — До сих пор не могу понять, как ты вообще с ним справляешься.

— Эм, — Питер немного подумал. — Я никак с ним не справляюсь. Вы же знаете, Тони Старк — это же Тони Старк, он останется таким же, даже если ему предложат переименовать планету в его имя.

— О да ладно, — закатила глаза Наташа, поднимаясь с пола. — Вы же как сладкая парочка. Это заслуга Чарли, но факта не меняет. Старк сколько угодно может спорить и не соглашаться, но в итоге все равно делает так, как скажешь ты.

— Подкаблучник что ли? — на мгновение отвлёкся Бартон от полирования лука.

— Нет, просто поумнел, — усмехнулась Наташа.

— Вы обалдеть какие смешные, ребят. Я оценил. Только вот вы, видимо, плохо его знаете. Он был, есть и будет невыносимой занозой в заднице.

— Знаешь, Питер, — выдохнула Наташа, как бы подытоживая разговор. — В России это называется — milyye branyatsya tol'ko teshatsya.

Питер поморгал.

— Что? И что это значит?

— Не бери в голову, милый.

— Это нечестно! — возмутился Питер.

Наташа, уходя, улыбнулась через плечо.

— Не ворчи, тебе не к лицу. Ребят, я в зал. Кто со мной?

Питер хотел было вызваться, но, во-первых, ему наказано было прибраться, а во-вторых, он очень крепко задумался.

Когда он оклемался, гостиная была пуста — даже тихони Брюс и Стив ушли. Питер пожал плечами. Уборки, к слову, было очень много.

***

В день, который Тони мысленно пометил крестиком, все для него было как-то непривычно волнительно. Хотя на самом деле и волноваться было не из-за чего (так считал его исключительный цинизм, который все еще имел место быть), поэтому вечером он решил действовать методом «в лоб». Сев рядом с Питером с Чарли на руках, он посмотрел точно ему в глаза.

— Ты же понимаешь, что ей нужен отец? Официально.

Питер, и до этого бывший не особо веселым, сделался кислым. Он поджал губы и согласно коротко кивнул.

— И ты же понимаешь, почему это не можешь быть ты?

— Потому что я слишком молод, да-да-да… А еще мне совершенно нечего ей дать, в отличие от тебя. Как минимум, она будет носить твою фамилию, а это уже половина жизненного успеха.

Словно заинтересовавшись серьезным разговором, девочка перестала неокрепшими ладошками пытаться оторвать у футболки Тони торчащую нитку.

— Пит, не принимай на свой счёт, — ответил он. — Может, у тебя нет больших финансов, но ты и без этого и без всяких официальных бумажек способен дать ей куда больше. Чтобы ты знал, ты единственный человек, которому я могу доверить Чарли целиком и полностью. Запоминай, потому что во второй раз произносить не буду.

— Я так польщен, мистер Старк, — без энтузиазма, но елейненько поддразнил Питер.

— Если тебе станет легче, Чарли Паркер звучало бы куда лучше, чем Чарли Старк.

— Ладно, легче. Чуть-чуть, — добавил Питер чтоб-ты-знал, а потом как-то странно улыбнулся.

Сначала Тони воспринял это как выражение чисто питеровской застенчивости, но когда тот отвёл взгляд с непонятной хмуростью в лице, так перестало казаться.

— Ну и чего ты? — Тони пытливо посмотрел на него. — Такое ощущение, что через секунду ты рванешь от меня куда подальше.

Питер помотал головой.

— Нет, я не… Мне просто неловко. То, что все говорят. Это просто шутки, но мне… неловко, в общем.

— Так ты об этом, — Тони хватило беспечности хохотнуть. — Они просто не знали контекста, сечёшь? И вообще, с каких пор тебя волнует, что говорят другие, даже если бы я правда хотел заткнуть твой рот «кое-чем другим»?

— Тони! — Питер вспыхнул.

— Что? Мне всегда было плевать, что говорят обо мне окружающие, и, как видишь, я от этого ещё не умер.

— Просто меня больше беспокоит… Шутки ведь не бывают без оснований, да?

— Господи, Питер, ты специально ищешь подтверждение того, хочу я засунуть что-то тебе в рот или нет?

— А ты действительно хочешь засунуть что-то мне в рот? — сорвалось у Питера до того, как его плавящиеся мозги включились.

Они не заметили, как вокруг стало очень тихо и их голоса понизились.

— У тебя с этим проблемы? Даже если и хочу, тебя это колышет?

Питер откровенно не понимал, кто из них больший придурок.

— Господи, мы ведь не должны об этом разговаривать, да? — он понизился до шепота, но больше потому, что говорить громко на ухо находящемуся вблизи человеку, неприлично. Слишком вблизи.

— Не должны, — так же тихо и хрипло ответил Тони.

Питер как-то странно разомлел.

— В самом деле?

— В самом, — Тони сглотнул, словно силой невольного притяжения наклоняясь ближе, — деле.

Господи-иисусе-боже-правый-милостивый, если все это взаправду и понято Питером верно, то его жизнь самая чокнутая из всех существующих жизней. Он уже чувствовал кромку сухих узких губ Старка свои замершими губами. Питера словно ударили по голове, и то, что Тони подался ещё на миллиметр вперёд, никак не помогало ситуации. Питер прикрыл глаза.

Раздался характерный звук. Вопреки волнительным ожиданиям, звук издала Чарли, и ладно бы это был тот-самый-неловкий-звук, который свойственно издавать всем детям, но нет — это был не он.

Тони склонил голову вниз, смотря на своей реактор: по нему, как будто смачным плевком, стекала молочно-кашецевая струйка.

— Она… Она срыгнула на меня! — Тони неверяще смотрел то на явно издевающуюся Чарли, размазывающую по своим губам всю эту красоту, то себе на грудь. — Так и знал, что не надо было продолжать кормить ее овсяными кашами, они ей не нравятся. Маленькая революционерка.

Вернее было бы сказать «обломщица», но Тони мог только ласково перебирать ее мягкие жиденькие волосинки, а Питер — бездумно вытирать ей ротик рукавом толстовки, внутренне посмеиваясь забавному, ни чуть не испорченному моменту.

Ладно, почти не испорченному моменту.

***

Оказалось, они мастерски умели ходить вокруг да около.

После произошедшего — чуть не произошедшего — закон подлости как назло сталкивал их все чаще: в пустом коридоре, в пустом зале, в пустой кухне, где не было совершенно никого, чтобы хоть как-нибудь оправданно отвлечься. Питера и Тони съедала мучительная неловкость. Но пускай бы только она — непонятно как, но по истечении некоторого времени это превратилось в склоки перманентной периодичности. Питер делал все не так и не эдак, «как будто специально трепал нервы своими несносными максималистскими выходками», а Тони вдруг превратился в «надоедливого придирчивого осла, который думает, что его слово должно быть законом». На деле все выходило так и не так одновременно.

На одной миссии они не поделили врага (на опережение налетели на него оба, в итоге пострадал кто угодно, только не сама цель), на базе они препирались из-за каждой мелочи, самой маленькой из которой был любой бытовой, поставленный не на своё место объект. Все это было так глупо, но так раздражающе!

Питер побожился, что ноги его на базе теперь не будет (ха-ха), но там была малышка Чарли, и желание быть с ней, заботится о ней, оберегать ее было сильнее гордости. Да, он никогда не будет ей отцом, но хотя бы нежным братом. Для этого растущего не по дням, а по часам комочка озорничества хотелось быть всем: опорой, защитой. И пусть только попробует хоть одна гадина навредить ей! — Питер искромсает смельчака на шоколадную крошку.

Он не знал, что это: наверное, жизнь супергероя даже в его возрасте оставляет неизгладимое стремление к семейным стабильности и спокойствию. Ему ничего не нужно было кроме крыши над головой, вкусных ланчей, Мэй, Нэда, Чарли… и Тони.

Да уж, куда мир без Тони Старка? Про Питера вообще не стоило говорить. Но, Господи-Боже, как же он бесил! Кончился тот детский и наивный период восхищения, и Питер видел за его гениальностью, миллиардерством, плейбойством и филантропизмом только одно большое, просто преогромное эго. Такое неповторимое, самобытное, уникальное, сексуальное эго и…

После этого Питер останавливал себя пощечиной. С Тони невозможны были те семейные стабильность и спокойствие, однако Питер знал его, как облупленного, и это тоже своего рода считалось стабильностью. Питер думал, а что, если бы они все-таки поцеловались тогда? что, если бы они позволили себе это интимное действо? Возможно, оно не было бы незакрытым гештальтом, который зудел и свербел в самой душе, раздражая ее.

После случая с противником на миссии все как-то еще сильнее испортилось. Вели себя как маленькие дети и прекрасно понимали это, хотя в один момент вся их бравада спала. Точнее, спала у Тони.

— Я никогда не думал, что все получится так. Моя жизнь, имею в виду. Иисусе, что бы сказал мой отец?

Да, Тони был немного пьян (пригубил два стаканчика виски на донышке) и нет — он не делал это часто. В последнее время точно.

Все еще обиженный и запихивающий в рюкзак свои учебные вещи Питер посмотрел на его меланхоличность с пофигизмом и сквозь пальцы.

— Если вас не устраивает ваша жизнь, то о своей я вообще не должен заикаться, мистер Старк.

— Ты определенно не умеешь читать между строк, — ответил тот, находясь в слишком вялом состоянии для препирательств.

— Это так на вас похоже — иметь все и при этом быть недовольным. Некоторые люди правда не меняются.

Тони посмотрел на него так, словно вложил всего себя в этот взгляд.

— Я имел в виду, что теперь мне есть что терять, и мне впервые так страшно.

Питер на мгновение замер с засунутой в рюкзак рукой.

Он промолчал, потому что не удержался бы от едкости и иронии, но он был уверен, что когда-нибудь Чарли поймёт, что ей, на самом деле, достался самый лучший отец.

***

Чарли очень любила несколько вещей: топленое, слегка подогретое молоко; картофельное пюре; игрушку-робота, которую смастерил Питер и ради которой она променяла всех своих кукол; с восторгом обожала, когда ей щекочут пузико, и когда к ней близко оказывался кто-то, чьи волосы по ее мнению идеально подходят для того, чтобы вдоволь за них натягаться. А вот что она точно не любила — это посторонних людей.

Когда Питер узнал, что Старк принимает у себя в кабине какую-то кандидатку на роль няньки для малышки, сначала он был шокирован, затем глубоко обижен, а потом зол. Он не горел желанием перебрасываться с Тони больше, чем парой коротких фраз, но тут его просто прорвало, потому что двух подслушанных из их разговора слов «уход» и «деньги» хватило, чтобы начать рвать и метать.

— И как ты собираешься это объяснить? — он «накинулся» на Старка, как только за женщиной в сером костюме закрылась дверь.

— Я должен что-то объяснять? — Тони прошел мимо него со скептично изогнутой бровью.

Питер уверенно зашагал вслед за ним.

— Ты самый неблагодарный человек на земле, — не зная, куда деть себя от возмущения, Питер только сжимал кулаки в гневной досаде. — Я никогда ни о чем тебя не просил, я никогда не надеялся, что хоть как-то оценишь то, что я делаю. Я просто делал. Я посвящаю Чарли все свое время, которое у меня есть. Надо быть слепым или идиотом, чтобы не видеть этого. Или ты специально не хочешь это замечать? Конечно, не хочешь. Я ведь всегда непоседливый глупый мальчишка в твоих глазах, который кроме твоих тычков больше ничего не заслуживает!..

Тони остановился у порога своей комнаты.

— В чем суть?

Питер едва не врезался в него от столь резкой остановки и непонятливо моргнул.

— Что?

— Суть твоего красноречивого монолога, — уточнил Тони. — В чем она?

Раскрыть рот Питер не успел — Тони продолжил свой путь.

— Я не понимаю, я сделал что-то не так? — спросил он, следуя за ним собачкой. — Я как-то обидел Чарли или плохо за ней ухаживаю? В любом случае у тебя есть язык, чтобы сказать мне это, а не поступать так подло за моей спиной, зная, что я готов за Чарли положить свою жизнь!

Тони выглядел так, словно ему вообще не за что было оправдываться. Совершенно спокойно он прошел вглубь комнаты, на ходу стягивая с себя футболку.

— Ты и в душ со мной пойдешь?

Питер не оценил иронию и откровенно ее проигнорировал.

 — Ну, конечно, Тони Старк думает только о себе. Ему незачем беспокоится о чувствах других. Знаешь, иногда я жалею, что мне довелось узнать тебя поближе. Раньше ты был моим героем, я хотел быть похожим на тебя, я…

— Может, объяснишь нормально, из-за чего ты так бесишься?

— А то ты не понимаешь. Ты вообще внимательно посмотрел на ее лицо? Да на нем большими буквами написано «я ненавижу детей», а ты хочешь сделать ее нянькой для Чарли.

— Питер, — Тони развернулся к нему, и по нему явственно читался просто критический фейспалм. Питер тяжело дышал. — Когда я постоянно говорил тебе думать головой, я все же надеялся на то, что ты последуешь моим радушным советам. Это была не нянька, — сказал он. — Это был нотариус.

Б _о_ льшим дурнем Питер еще ниразу себя не ощущал. У Тони были усталые глаза, и вообще было удивительно, что он позволил разговаривать с собой в таком тоне. Питер потупился.

— О, — выдавил он. — Но я слышал что-то про уход и про деньги… и вообще, зачем тебе нотариус? Что-то… случилось?

— Я писал завещание, — спокойно ответил Тони. — Если я умру до восемнадцатилетия Чарли, то уход за ней и все наследство перейдут к тебе.

Питеру показалось, что его разыгрывают, но Тони был серьёзен.

— О, — повторил он растерянно. — О…

— Только сделаем вид, что я не говорил тебе этого, потому что если я умру до восемнадцатилетия Чарли, я предпочту думать, что это не ты исполнил свой план мести за все хорошее.

Окей, Тони, разумеется, не спросил у него согласия, но кого это волновало?.. Питер был настолько шокирован этим широким жестом, что первое время стоял в полнейшем ступоре.

— Я… Ладно. Я просто… Не хочу испортить момент, но не могу не могу сказать, что это было… великодушно?

— Да уж, лучше не порть, — согласился Тони, видимо, тоже посчитав сейчас любые благодарственные слова слишком маленькими по своей сути на фоне его решения.

— Знаешь, я думал…

— Тебе не идет.

—… думал, что всего, ты больше никогда не захочешь видеть меня, — упрямо продолжил Питер. — Ну, после наших постоянных споров. Вот. А тут такое… Если честно, я запутался, и мы с тобой тогда чуть… чуть не…

— Поцеловались? — подсказал Тони. — Нашли _общий язык_? Чуть не занялись сексом ртами?

— Тони! О Боже. Да. Да, именно это я и хотел сказать, — Питер закрыл пылающее лицо ладонью.

— Знаешь, Питер, мы знакомы ещё с тех времён, когда ты был вот таким шкетом, — показывая рост Питера на тот момент, Тони явно приувеличивал в его низине. — А ты все так же краснеешь при словах «секс» и «член».

— Господи, да ты специально? — взмолился Питер. — К чему ты это все говоришь?

— Потому что когда я буду трогать твой член, я не хочу видеть твоё стеснение.

О. Весь вид Питера выражал собой это идиотское «О». Он сглотнул.

— Что, прямо сейчас?

Ничего тупее он спросить не мог. Ему хотелось надавать себе пощёчин, чтобы кровь прилила к лицу взбитыми сливками.

— Ты точно хочешь этого? — взгляд Тони стал проницательным и бесстыдно раздевающим настолько, что Питер давно бы выпрыгнул да хоть из своих трусов, будь он чуть посмелее.

— Т-ты… хотел в душ?..

Тони подходил все ближе.

— Уверен, что хочешь отправить меня в душ прямо сейчас?

Только Старк мог издеваться и одновременно выглядеть так горячо. С каждым его шагом в Питере переворачивались все внутренности от волнения, от жара, от внезапно охватившего его «хотения», словно его опоили афродизиаком. Черт возьми, а они ведь даже еще коснулись друг друга…

Тони стал к нему вплотную.

— Бу.

Питер определённо упал бы, если бы губы Тони не удержали его одним слитным поцелуем.

Это было так легко, словно проделывалось ими уже сто раз. Тони целовал его так, словно жадно и нежно слизывал с него мёд, а когда Питер смог едва-едва ответить, осмелившись играться с настойчивым языком, стало вдвойне, нет — втройне приятней. Крышесносней.

Они еле оторвались друг от друга.

— Д-да, душ подождёт, определенно. Воу… — у Питера даже расплывалось в глазах от переизбытка ощущений.

— Подождёт, — согласился Тони и снова нетерпеливо впечатался в его рот.

Кровать за ними оказалась очень кстати. Они упали на нее, попутно пытаясь вытряхнуться из одежды, но вся эта беспорядочность и хаотичность в движениях не привели ни к чему прогрессивному, поэтому Тони плюнул на все и просто запустил ловкую ладонь Питеру в джинсы. Питер сжался, точно его ударило током, но он чувствовал себя взбудораженным и восхитительно напряженным: грудь распирало, эмоции рвались наружу. Его выдержки еле хватило на то, чтобы не кончить сразу же и одарить Тони ответной услугой. Даже во снах он никогда не видел, что будет нетерпеливо скользить пальцами по его горячей коже, чтобы в следующую секунду сомкнуть их вокруг возбужденного члена. Все это напоминало какое-то сумасшествие.

Не успел Питер подумать о том, насколько классно Тони целуется, как звук в так и не закрытых дверях заставил их отскочить их друг от друга чуть ли не к разным углам кровати.

На пороге комнаты стояла Чарли, с явным интересом наблюдая за происходящим. Она как будто осознавала, что испортила прекрасный момент, и теперь смотрела на них большими глазками, изображая полную невинность. То, что было до ее прихода мгновенно забылось.

Малышка покачивалась из стороны в сторону, еще неуверенно держась на ножках, и вот-вот готова была упасть.

— Она ходит, — ошалело-радостно прокомментировал Питер.

— Давай, моя крошка, — почти не растерявшийся Тони протянул к ней руки, — еще пару шажочков. Иди к папе.

Чарли стоически старалась держаться и вкладывала все силы, чтобы устоять. Ножки покачивались и неуклюже вихляли, и еще несформировавшиеся кости все же позволили падению случиться. Чарли плюхнулась на пятую точку, продолжая смотреть на Тони и Питера, и отчего-то засмеялась, словно это не она потерпела маленькое поражение.

Тони, все еще находящийся в состоянии небольшого шока, с улыбкой покачал головой и подхватил девочку на руки, уложив на кровать между собой и Питером.

— Господи, мне так стыдно, — пробормотал покрасневший Питер.

— Брось, — Тони отмахнулся, целуя Чарли в розовую шапочку. — Если бы ей, скажем, было лет тринадцать, тогда было бы действительно неловко. Она пришла показать нам свои достижения, да, детка?

Чарли весело задергала ножками.

— А ты… — Питер посмотрел на Тони, давая свой палец на растерзание детскому слюнявому рту. — У нас ведь все хорошо, да?

— А что может быть плохо?

— Ну, в прошлый раз…

— Питер, — прорычал Тони, закатив глаза, и притянул его за шиворот для затыкающего сладкого поцелуя.

Все опасения и вопросы вылетели у Питера из головы. Вот теперь, поддаваясь напористым губам и умелому языку, он наконец мог совершенно точно сказать, что Тони действительно классно целуется. Приноровившись, оставалось только наслаждаться.

— Milyye branyatsa tol’ko teshatsya, — медленно и коряво проговорил Питер, хмурясь, когда они отстранились друг от друга.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Наташа, что ли, научила?

— Ага. Только не сказала, что это значит. Так что?

— Не знаю, — Старк пожал плечами. — Какую-нибудь глупость.

Такой ответ Питера удовлетворил. Он улегся на бок, подперев голову рукой, и наслаждался персональной идиллией. Был он. Был Тони. Была Чарли. Больше нечего было желать.

Девочка смотрела на них снизу вверх и улыбалась во все свои крохотные двенадцать.

 


	8. Перезагрузка (ER, PWP, BDSM, NC-17)

Пот горячими каплями покрывает всю кожу. Она так невыносимо чешется и зудит, особенно когда эта выстраданная из Питера соль попадает на обожженные ударами места. Он и правда хочет смачно и совсем неэстетично почесаться, но в его возможностях только шевелить пальцами связанных над головой рук. Он думает и анализирует. Это плохо.

Тони стоит над ним, считывает с его лица досконально всё и ему не нравится то, что он видит.

— Как тебя зовут?

Горло сковывает инстинктивным страхом, потому что это парадоксальная игра, в которой правильный ответ на вопрос карается болью. Но Тони и без этого с лёгкостью понимает, что Питер в этот момент всё ещё Питер. А так быть не должно.

Тони не щадит кожи изношенного ремня, так же, как и не жалеет кожи Питера, покрытой нарывающе-красными полосами от груди до ног. В этот раз он хлестко попадает по косточкам обнаженных бедер и почти без содрогания впитывает мученический стон. Закончился тот период, когда он по первости осторожничал, не знал, правильно ли он делает, боялся лишний раз быть грубым, хотя старые-добрые шлепки по заднице во время секса с Питером никто не отменял. Но вот это — это совсем другое. Но Питеру это было нужно. Нужно не столько из удовольствия — удовольствия тут было мало, — сколько из действительной нужды.

Тони недолго думает и хлещет ещё раз. Ремень пересекает рёбра.

— Будь хорошей девочкой, — он склоняется над кроватью, обманчиво-ласково вцепляясь Питеру в повлажневшие волосы, и томно шепчет на ухо: — громче.

Питер стискивает зубы. В начале всегда так.

— Я не слышу, — продолжает Тони стягивать его волосы в кулаке. Питер от этого почти скулит, кожу головы стягивает адским натяжением. — Громче, — чеканит Тони. У него самого пальцы уже ноют, но отступить сейчас — сдать позиции перед самим собой же, поэтому он рвёт в клочья оставшуюся в нем жалость, чтобы рвать густые крепкие пряди без уколов совести.

Откинувшаяся на матрац голова Питера обнажает длинную розоватую от напряжения шею, и он наконец вскрикивает, когда Тони рывком дергает его наверх. Это больно, но не настолько, чтобы забыться.

Когда Питер, нервный, усталый и откровенно измотанный двойной жизнью, однажды во время обоюдных ласк внезапно сказал «ударь меня», Тони опешил и сначала подумал, что это что-то новенькое из разряда ролевых игр, но все оказалось куда серьезней, чем можно было представить. Однако одного сорванного из-за этой странной просьбы секса оказалось достаточно, чтобы в следующий раз Тони уже был готов к этому морально.

Самая длинная их сессия длилась шесть часов. Этого достаточно, чтобы превратить человека в сплошной комок нервов без имени и осознания себя, но выдыхался больше Тони, изощряясь всеми возможными способами, но никак не Питер, загнобленный таким ритмом жизни настолько, что его загонное «я» никак не хотело вытравливаться из головы.

Но теперь Тони знал наверняка, что делать. Более того, если раньше он соглашался на это чисто из альтруизма, то теперь вид такого Питера — измученного, обездвиженного и непокорного даже при всем желании покориться — приводил в исступление, до рта, полного слюны, до дикого возбуждения. Ему столько всего хочется сделать с таким вот Питером: замучить, заласкать, заласкать-замучить, вгрызаться в его кожу, помечать засосами, чтобы островки нетронутой белой кожи лишь едва выглядывали на фоне пурпура, ему хочется ощущать, как горло заходится спазмами вокруг его члена, а потом драть его в задницу так, чтобы искры из глаз летели и чтобы при следующем вопросе «как тебя зовут?» он не смог ответить, потому что потерял бы себя. Но до этого ещё далеко.

Питер вполне себе осознанно водит взглядом, который если и расфокусирован из-за накопленной усталости, то лишь совсем чуть-чуть.

— Моя девочка чем-то недовольна? — Тони обходит его, замечая, что тело неловко извивается и слабо шевелит руками, натирая запястья веревками. — Когда я велел тебе не двигаться, я имел в виду именно это. Моя девочка не понимает по-хорошему. Значит, будем по-плохому.

Что-то Питер совсем размяк. Раньше он способен был пролежать так около двух часов; сейчас же он бездумно позволял себе реагировать на каждое чужое действие или слово, и Тони не знает, радоваться этому или нет. Процесс морального «ломания» уже пошёл, иначе бы Питер все еще молчал, гордо сцепив зубы и физически не поддаваясь на провокации.

— Да ты весь течёшь, — Тони лениво роется в ящике тумбочки, говоря как бы между делом. — Как думаешь, что бы сказали поклонники, узнай, что их любимый Человек-паук — всего лишь животное, которое просто хочет быть выебанным? Как очередная тупая сука. Но знаешь что, Питер? — Тони подходит к нему, равнодушно цепляя на него эрекционное кольцо. — С тупыми суками не нежничают. Их ебут и выкидывают за шкирку.

По лицу Питера пробегает тень непонятной эмоции — он все еще слабо пытается инстинктивно скрыть их. Он не привык быть уязвимым и уязвленным даже перед Тони, а что до остального мира — тем более. Этот «панцирь» так прирос к нему, что его нужно ломать. И Тони ломает.

— Я буду бить тебя, — Тони проводит по шипастому ремню в своих руках, — вот этим. Буду бить по животу. Дернешься — десять ударов по груди. Дернешься второй раз — пятнадцать по бедрам. Дернешься третий раз… — он притворно сочувственно поджимает губы, — лучше бы тебе не доводить до этого, малыш, сам знаешь.

Питер еще как знает. Поэтому, разомкнув сухие от жажды губы, шелестит ими:

— Д-да.

Тони не берет пауз и бьет. Первый удар небрежный, но сильный, и заостренные конусовидные мелкие шипы колят-царапают у самых ребер. Питер не шевелится, переправив все свои эмоции в пальцы, которые сжимаются над головой.

Тони видит, как сильно ему хочется выгнуться, и специально водит его по краю. Медленно ведет от левого соска вниз, словно совершая неспешную прогулку… а потом резко сечет низ живота, задевая нежную кожу лобка. Питер вскрикивает и наконец дергается, давая лишний повод разойтись: серия обещанных ударов ложится на его грудь, приходясь куда попало. Пересеченные полосами соски розовеют и наливаются кровью быстрее всего, потом только низ шеи и пару верхних ребер.

Искры из глаз посыпались раньше, чем можно было ожидать. Питер извивается, пытаясь уйти от жала ремня, и он вскрикивает с каждым разом все чаще и чаще, надрывая свой тонкий девчачий голос.

Иссеченное разнородными отметинами тело для Тони, как красноречивый результат его стараний.

— Я надеялся, что ты продержишься дольше, — он обходит кровать с другой стороны и принимается с нарастающей силой вновь лупить по вздымающемуся животу. Питер реагирует всегда по-разному: он может стоически не шевелиться и сносить все удары, а может сдаваться поразительно быстро, вот как сейчас. И сейчас Тони это раздражает.

Видимо, слабое место у Питера — чуть пониже пупка, потому что в следующую секунду он реагирует достаточно остро, вжимаясь спиной в кровать. Когда очередь доходит до бедер, Питер сводит ноги вместе в рефлексе защиты.

Тони ударяет по согнутым коленям.

— Ноги, — пока что он терпелив, но даже на уровне инстинктов Питер упрям. — Я сказал — ноги, маленькая блядь.

Шея и лицо Питера краснеет и напрягается, словно внутри него вот-вот взорвется ком накопленных эмоций. Его губы заметно дрожат — хотя он упорно пытается скрыть это, — сдерживая на их изнанке звук, и этот звук для него унизительней, чем любой вскрик или стон. Он кое-как утирает взмокший лоб о локоть и почти опускает ноги вниз, тут же получая удар в опасной близости от паха.

— Еще ниже.

Питер почти что хнычет и тем не менее слушается, но ненадолго — стоит только подвздошным косточкам столкнуться с нещадящим взмахом ремня, он теряет последние капли натужных усилий, точно так же как Тони — капли терпения.

— Я же. Сказал. Тебе. Лежать. Смирно, — сопровождая каждое слово ударом, Тони не соизмеряет силы и просто посылает сложенный вдвое ремень хлестко и совершенно беспорядочно опускаться на тело. — Почему. Ты. Никогда. Не. Слушаешь?

Вся эта необходимая, но опасная игра водит по грани и самого Тони. Он постоянно балансирует между действиями, которые в меру жестоки, и действиями, после которых придется просить прощения, но Тони знает, что свернувшийся в калачик Питер, неудобно изгибающий привязанные веревкой к изголовью кровати руки — еще не предел. Он знает, что эти попытки уйти от ударов и эти беззащитные содрогания тела, сопровождаемые искренне-мученическими всхлипами, ещё нормальный этап, потому что Питер терпел и не такое.

Его спина теперь тоже открыта, но Тони обещает себе, что уделит ей время как-нибудь потом, обрезает ножницами веревки от кровати и рывком, достаточно грубо, стаскивает Питера на пол на колени. Он ослушивался столько раз, что все обещанные меры наказания потеряли свою действенность. Все, кроме одной.

Питер замирает моментально. Он застывает с обращённой в сторону головой так, словно встретившаяся с его щекой ладонь Тони выбила из него весь дух.

Он перестаёт дрожать, даже дышать. Стеклянные глаза смотрят куда-то в пол.

Тони склоняется к нему, сгребая в охапку мягкие волосы, и прямо в лицо чеканит:

— Повторяй — я тупая сука.

Губы Питера кривятся. Он наконец поднимает взгляд — не такой, какой был ещё в самом начале.

— Я не слышу, — шипит Тони, побудительно оттягивая его пряди. — Скажи — я. Тупая. Сука.

— Я… — Питер едва облизывает пересохшие губы и не своим голосом медленно повторяет. — Я тупая сука.

— Которая существует только для того, чтобы принимать папочкин член.

—…которая существует только для того, чтобы принимать папочкин член.

— Я шлюха. Я никто без папочкиного члена.

— Я шлюха, — в горле Питера что-то перемыкает, и его губы дрожат сильнее прежнего. — Пожалуйста, — он смотрит Тони в глаза своими влажными глазами, не удержав на ресницах слезу. — Пожалуйста. Я хочу уйти. Я больше не могу. Не могу, не могу…

Другая щека Питера взрывается новой болью. В этот раз Тони бьет не так сильно, но ощутимо обидно, как маленькую лающую шавку, которую таким образом ставят на место.

— Ты сам просил меня об этом. Брось, сколько раз мы это проходили? Твои слёзы не подкупят меня, малыш. Но так уж и быть, — решает Тони, выпрямляясь. — Я разрешу тебе подрочить без кольца. Но я сомневаюсь, что у тебя не упадёт, когда ты его снимешь.

Быть может, для Питера все эти слова оскорбительны, ведь Тони каждый раз придумывает что-то новое. Сколько раз все это было сорвано лишь потому, что Тони внимал мольбам прекратить, а потом выслушивал, что не нужно было идти на поводу? Плавали — знаем. Тони необходимо стереть его в порошок. Питеру это необходимо.

Снятое подрагивающими руками эрекционное кольцо падает куда-то на пол, но и без него Питер все еще каменно-тверд.

— Потаскуха, — произносит Тони с наигранным отвращением и хлестко, наотмашь ударяет ещё раз.

Вот теперь из такого Питера можно что-то лепить: взгляд мутный, плывёт, отяжелевшая голова едва держится на плечах. Тело ведёт в сторону, но Тони придерживает его одной рукой, другой стягивая до бёдер свои штаны с бельем. Он тычется головкой члена в узкие губы.

— Открой рот, моя девочка.

Даже в таком состоянии Питер почти не теряет сноровки: его язык по привычке ласкает щелочку и влажно оборачивается вокруг головки. Он старательно втягивает щеки, хотя Тони прекрасно знает, что Питер способен на большее, а сейчас у него выходит совсем без энтузиазма.

Тони заметно расслабляется, и только повелительно направляющая голову Питера рука напоминает о главной цели: стереть, растоптать, чтобы на следующий день он восстал как чертов феникс из пепла. Ему хочется без лишних слов и прелюдий тупо трахнуть его рот и кончить на эти членососные губы, но суть самого происходящего требует бдительности. Тони научился читать Питера, и если он ощущает и видит, что его глотка недостаточно расслаблена, значит, это так.

Тони резко выдёргивает член из горячего рта, оставляя на подбородке Питера тянущуюся нить смазки и слюны, которую он смачно размазывает по невинному, слишком чистому лицу. Совершенно порнушный жест, но такой откровенный и доминирующий, что едва не сносит крышу.

Встав сзади Питера, он обхватывает его шею ладонью. Та напряжена и теперь напрягается ещё сильнее, и Тони приходится его встряхнуть.

— Когда я даю тебе в рот, я не хочу ощущать никакое сопротивление, — его пальцы усиливают нажим, но пока что только играясь. — Расслабь горло. Поддайся моей руке. Позволь ей.

В прошлый раз они использовали ремень, иногда дело доходило и до паутины Питера, но Тони ни за что не променяет ощущение этой рельефной в напряжении шеи в своей ладони, ни за что не променяет возможность контролировать вышколенно-бесшумное дыхание, ловкими нажатиями манипулируя всеми беззащитными жилками и венками.

Он знает, что Питер слышит его и в таком состоянии, и Питер ещё немного борется, вполне естественно расценивая руку на горле, как нечто инородное, что не должно там быть. Пальцы сжимаются сильнее. Самыми кончиками Тони находит сонную артерию — доверительный доступ к своей жизни, который Питер вверяет в его руки постоянно.

Питер еле слышно выдыхает, шевельнув связанными руками у бёдер.

— Только так ты становишься покорным, да? — Тони шепчет ему на ухо, и этот шепот вливается в расслабленное, лишённое воли сознание, бархатной рекой. — Знал бы, делал бы на миссиях постоянно, как только тебе вздумывается поступать по-своему. Просто представь, — Тони почти гипнотизирует его, вкупе с погружающим в сон давлением его голос действительно действует, как гипноз. Питер только трепещет веками. — Представь, я отвожу тебя куда-нибудь поговорить. За ближайшую стенку. Но никто не знает, что на самом деле мы не будем разговаривать. Я оттрахаю тебя прямо возле той стены, зажав твой болтливый рот рукой. Ты бы не посмел и пискнуть. Ведь они там — стоят и ждут, и они понятия не имеют, каким послушным ты можешь быть и насколько туга твоя маленькая задница.

Питер хрипит. Его грудь вздымается в прерывистом дыхании, глаза закатываются, но Тони все еще умело держит его на грани сознания.

— Они никогда не узнают, потому что ты только моя девочка.

Шея под его пальцами мягкая. Она как пластилин или воск — горячая и неимоверно теперь податливая, что захоти Тони — и сломается как тростинка. Абсолютное доверие.

Тони обходит его и становится напротив. Результат на лицо. Тело, которое могло бы завалить Тони в два счета, обессиленно и исписано размашистыми росчерками старковской любви. И правда любви, насколько бы эти разноцветные следы на коже не казались контрастирующе-безобразными. Питер еле стоит на коленях. Марионетка, кукла.

Последнее подаёт Тони идею. Он идёт к шкафу и стягивает с вешалки шумящее подолом платье. Оно так же безвкусно и отвратительно, как будто сошло из какой-нибудь диснеевской коллекции для маленьких принцесс: фиолетовые висящие рюши на фоне струящегося розового, и юбка пышна из-за нескольких под ней слоёв сетки.

На Питера он надевает его небрежно, как на дешевый манекен, достойный носить такую же дешевку. Питер только безвольно следует его коротким приказам «подними-опусти руки».

— А знаешь, тебе идет, — усмехается Тони. — Может, это будет твоим новым костюмом? Только не обещаю, что тогда враги захотят только убить тебя. Да ты же ходячая табличка «выеби меня». Тебе ведь правда нравится думать об этом? О том, что твою дырку будет пользовать каждый третий. Ну-ка, покажи мне ее. Покажи, как сильно она хочет мой член.

Унизительно шелестя юбкой, Питер медленно опускается грудью на пол, отставляя обнажившийся зад. О, Тони просто благословлял этот зад. Белый, с красивой аккуратной дырочкой, всегда гладко выбритый, упругий и во сто раз лучше и желаннее всех многочисленных женских кисок, проходивших через постель Тони.

Он не может удержаться и от души шлепает по ягодице, наслаждаясь коротким скулежом внизу. Пустив на кольцо входа нить слюны, он растирает ее по промежности и начинает растягивать Питера, зная, что прошлый опыт с нечаянно порванной задницей не пришёлся по вкусу ни одному из них.

Что-что, а к подготовке Тони относится ответственно, если не сказать щепетильно. Он знает, как обожает Питер неторопливую стимуляцию пальцами; бывало, что он кончал от самого невинного петтинга. Тогда, конечно, были другие задачи, поэтому сейчас Тони не задерживается на растяжении слишком надолго. Он протискивается в жаркую узость, прикрыв глаза, и начинает сразу долбиться в четком ритме. Его толчки сильные, рука, собственнически потянувшаяся к волосам невменяемого Питера, тоже сильная, заставляющая того до хруста прогибать спину и скулить-скулить-скулить.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил эти ощущения, — жарко шепчет ему на ухо Тони, прижимая его спиной к груди. — Когда будешь на своих занятиях, когда будешь ложиться спать, когда будешь общаться с друзьями, когда к тебе будут липнуть всякие соски — я хочу, чтобы помнил, как я драл тебя и как буду драть вне зависимости от твоего желания. Я буду драть тебя, потому что ты не можешь без этого.

Питер захлебывается невнятными звуками.

Тони толкает его в спину и ускоряется, отпуская шлепки по сжимающемуся от каждого толчка заду. В иной день Питер сам бы оседлал Тони и начал скакать на нем с бешеной скоростью, но сейчас все настолько иначе, что и отношение к такому вот умирающему от усталости измученному Питеру становится совсем другим. Над ним хочется показывать власть, его хочется пометить ударами и поцелуями, его хочется обездвижить и любить всеми возможными гуманными и негуманными способами.

Тони видит, как у Питера нет сил даже подрочить себе: связанные руки слабо упираются в пол. Его глаза закатываются, и Тони почти чувствует себя сомнофилом.

Он снова вплетается пальцами в его влажные волосы.

— Как тебя зовут? — рычит он, приближаясь к оргазму. — Как. Тебя. Зовут?

Питер под ним неадекватен, он хнычет и мычит что-то непонятное, и это точно не его имя. Готов.

Тони добивает его мощным толчком и сам срывается в оргазм. Он хочет как обычно все еще двигаться в нем, по этому влажному и теперь во сто крат чувствительному, но сам оказывается настолько выдохшимся, что не знает, как продержался все это время, словно не он выжимал из Питера все соки, а наоборот.

Питер просто валится на бок, когда Тони освобождает его от себя. Весь взмокший, в отметинах, с красной скулой, беззащитный, безвольный. Покорный.

Тони берет с тумбочки маленький, почти кукольный острый ножик, перерезает веревки на запястьях Питера и протягивает его ему рукояткой.

Последний маленький, но необходимый этап.

— Ты знаешь, что нужно делать.

Питер берет ножик даже не раздумывая. Это признак того, что все произошедшее — не зря. С полузакрывающимися тяжёлыми веками Питер делает закономерные, заученные надрезы чуть выше запястья и, наконец, роняет нож вниз, оставляя микроскопические линии наливаться проступающей кровью. Кривоватое «Тони» пропадет к завтрашнему же утру, они оба это знают.

Тони устало выдыхает и совершенно по-настоящему, ласково треплет по голове.

— Молодец, малыш.

Питеру все равно на его похвалы. Он заваливается набок, уже не пытаясь держать глаза открытыми и оставляя дальнейшие действия Тони, который немного погодя берет его на руки и аккуратно кладет на ожидающую их постель. Дальше все стандартно: смазать успокаивающим кожу кремом, проверить на наличие особо серьезных повреждений (всякое бывает) и погасить свет.

Ложась в кровать, Тони видит устремленный на него улыбающийся и благодарный взгляд, прежде чем Питер проваливается в глубокий блаженный сон. Ложась в кровать, Тони знает, что Питер проснется завтра самым счастливым и — самое главное — отдохнувшим человеком.

 

 


	9. До оледенения (несупергеройское!ау, драма, психология, наркотики, насилие, смерть персонажа, hard!R)

_…изнемогают, хотят машины._   
_Невыносимо),_   
_невыносимо_   
_лицом в сиденьях, пропахших псиной!_

_Невыносимо…_

  
_Андрей Вознесенский_

Он мог бы жить.

Глянцевой улыбкой на обложках. Тенью в сотнях тысяч знакомых переулков. А может, наоборот? Питер совершенно точно помнил, что у круга и знака бесконечности нет начала и конца, только направление, в какую сторону двигаться. Шаг с обложки в переулок — это все превратности жизни в одном флаконе с одной-единственной пробившейся звучной нотой любимых герленовских духов.

Им нравится как он пахнет, им нравится как он ходит, как одевается. Нравится, как изгиб его шеи от плеча до розового уха обтягивается жгутами-мышцами, когда он подается ближе к собеседнику, с серьезным лицом слушая шепот.

Они всегда шепчут. Шепчут поклонники, обсуждая и выдумывая всякую чушь между собой, и шепчут те, кто его этим поклонникам преподнёс на блюдечке с золотой окаемочкой — связанного серпантинами тянущихся друг за другом бумажек с номерами телефонов, в которых он должен праздно и с улыбкой купаться. Метафорично, конечно. Конечно, непререкаемо.

У Питера обонятельные рецепторы на цветы реагируют чиханием, спрятанным в привычно подставленную ладонь. Потому что цветы — настоящие, единственно настоящие из всего, что наполняет его окружение. Наполняет его самого.

Питер опрометчиво и самоубийственно нюхает цветы до краснеющих слезящихся глаз и поудобнее переворачивает другую руку запястьем кверху. Рядом с ним непринужденный небрежный свист обвислых толстых губ, под который кожа затягивается жгутом и металлический хоботок беспрепятственно ныряет под истонченный покров кубитально-локтевой.

Для Питера все пышные приемы и вечеринки заканчиваются на диване в затемнённой нише среди «своих». Смятые банкноты валяются на столе в луже пролитого ликера, и это не метафора, кричащая о привольности толстосумов, что деньгами можно сорить, сподручно использовать их в коксовых дорожках и подтирать ими зад — при желании это очень даже реально.

Поначалу Питеру доставались именно такие деньги — прямо с этого стола, засаленные, пропахшие потом, алкоголем, слюной и сигаретами. Он брал их, потому что разрешали, он брал их, иначе бы просто сдох от голода. Сейчас он смотрит на этот сор без желания; кажется, где-то между салфетками и незаконченной бутылкой скотча даже валяются несколько долларов из его кармана.

Сегодня героин. Нынешний лучше, чем прошлый: Питера ведёт сразу же. Он между несколькими «своими». Запах выдыхаемого ему в лицо с двух сторон кальянного дыма душит излишним наплывом цитрусовых. Омерзительный вкус. Никогда Питеру не нравился. Он слабо морщит нос, когда на деле должен смеяться каким-то шуткам. Давно уже не смеется.

Руки вверх по его ноге скользят настойчиво, наждачно-сухие губы царапают расслабленное горло. Вечеринка заканчивается. Пора.

Из князи в грязи, кажется? Когда-то Питер делал все, чтобы было наоборот, и он добился. Только никто не предупреждал его, что это замкнутый круг. Точно так же его не предупреждают, когда заталкивают на заднее сидение машины — это делается просто и бесцеремонно. Питер привычно утыкается лбом в скрипучую кожу обивки и выставляет вперёд локти. Так удобнее.

Сегодня машина чья-то чужая. Не тех людей, с которыми он привык обычно находиться. В этой машине он проводит много времени. Слишком много даже для него.

— Кончай же, сука, — голос под прикрытыми веками взрывается черной дырой. — Почему ты не кончаешь?

А Питер под приходом все равно что жидкая вязкая масса, тонущая в ощущениях настолько, что перестаёт чувствовать вообще. Он как будто не здесь. Его физическая оболочка ловит шлепки и щипки по заднице от широких лапищ с пальцами-сардельками; он в этой машине где-то около двух с половиной часов и его имеют так, словно этот мужик решил побить рекорд по самому долгому в своей жизни траху.

Водитель периодически косится на них и безразлично продолжает копаться в телефоне, иногда открывая окно, чтобы покурить.

Возможно, завтра будет то же самое, хотя каждый день почти новые лица, и большинство из них — ну надо же — захотят познакомиться с Питером _поближе_. И их познакомят. Обязательно познакомят. Питер знает, что это неизбежно. Питер знает, что за славу нужно платить.

Его довозят до дома. Снотворное ложится на язык, как вкусная конфета. А завтра новый день — завтра все заново.

Ассистентка воркует над ним с пушистой кисточкой. От нее разит бабл гамом за милю, а от гримерной пудрой — за три. Питер ничего не говорит — просто курит, перебивая запах, давным-давно забыв про табличку «не курить» над зеркалом. Эти ассистентки и ассистенты никогда не задерживаются надолго. Они прибывают и убывают, как селедки с приливом и отливом с разинутым ртом; они хотят потрогать, они хотят знать. Питер уверен, что известный о нем этим разиням максимум — то, что его в шутку многие называют душкой и что он приподнимает вверх уголки губ, если ему показать милую фотографию с каким-нибудь пушистым котом.

Им всем хочется все знать: кому горят его георгины? чьими звонками разрывается телефон? кто, вон там, в гримерной, скрипит лосиной?

Питер мог бы справедливо называть клуб своим домом. Он всегда появляется там после рабочего дня, ~~потому что должен~~ чтобы уйти от вспышек камер, променяв их на уединение, которые не уединение вовсе. Это такой же дом для него, как для наркомана притон.

Ему дышится чуть легче, когда «свои» оставляют столик, чтобы сходить за выпивкой. Питер вылавливает взглядом отблески мигающих прожекторов на пустой бутылке и на лепестках свежих пышных георгин в вазе, подаренных ему еще на площадке. «Наша принцесса любит цветочки», — шутят они, а Питер не спорит. Просто георгины — его любимые. Но, наверное, если бы он тянулся ко всему тому, на что у него непереносимость, он бы давно был счастлив. Или умер.

Он знает всех в этом клубе. Все в этом клубе знают его и знают, что если он идет на второй этаж не один, то туда ходить не надо. Взгляд, который он случайно ловит на себе из противоположного угла, незнаком Питеру и заставляет его пытливо напрячься. Он давно выучил по самым маленьким жестам или неосознанным мимическим знакам, когда его хотят, и прямо сейчас его _хотели_.

Мужчина лет тридцати семи с аккуратно выстреженной бородкой, возможно, не преследовал цель хоть как-то уведомить о своем намерении, но Питер читает его. Питер читает и, дососав таблетку, с легкостью идет к его столу. Все равно потом придется.

Карие глаза смотрят на него совершенно спокойно, хотя бровь приподнята, потому что жест добровольного согласия еще до озвученного предложения понятен сразу. Предлагают — бери, не хочешь — никто не заставляет.

— Я Тони.

Питеру вежливо решают представиться. Питеру все равно.

Уже по-хозяйски уверенно и без колебаний стягивая с его дорогих дизайнерских брюк ремень в узком пустом коридоре между лестницей и туалетами, Питер понимает, что этот человек не договаривался о нем, но Питер плывет. Питеру хорошо.

Он отсасывает этому Тони качественно и со вкусом. По-другому не учили.

Этот Тони какой-то чудак. На нем незримая ментальная печать дорогой выделки по всем параметрам, как знак качества, но он сдержан при этом и в начале даже зажат. Когда Питер поднимается с колен, он подаёт ему из кармана салфетку, чтобы стереть следы, случайно попавшие на лицо. Проявленное радушие совсем не скрывает красных и откровенно усталых глаз этого мужчины. Наверное, именно в этот момент Питер понимает, что они ещё встретятся, а потом, уже спускаясь обратно по лестнице, вдогонку понимает, что только что отсасывал человеку, чьё имя гремело в публичной корзине грязного белья ещё до того, как Питер в эту корзину шагнул. Жизнь не скудна на иронию.

Следующие несколько раз они встречаются там же. Питер идёт по принципу меньшего из двух зол — уж лучше с ним, чем с ними. Круговорот продаж и рож: этот любит долго и громко в кабине вип-туалета; тот любит быстро, по-собачьи, вцепляясь Питеру клешней в волосы и думая, что при его девяти неполных все должны скулить от экстаза; третий не гнушается переулком возле чёрного выхода и у него после каждого раза есть привычка помочиться возле мусорного бака.

Питер капризно, но не слишком нагло надувает губы и говорит, что ему нужен отдых, банально ссылаясь на превышение количественной нормы анального секса.

Они смеются. Хохочут.

— Наша звездочка заботится о своём здоровье. Ну хорошо.

Они треплют его за лицо, как какую диковинку, и иногда между разговорами с сожалением щипают его за зад, прощаясь с ним на неопределённое количество времени и даже понятия не имея о том, что когда они отлучатся, Питер подставит этот зад другому человеку и хотя бы не будет так сильно жалеть об этом.

Этажом выше Питер подходит к Тони с бездумным намерением о короткой прелюдии. Просто потому, что захотелось. И прежде, чем его губы коснулись бы губ напротив, Тони резко хватает его за руку, глядя в его шалые поплывшие глаза.

— Ты под чем, парень? — его голос твёрд и чёток.

Они не называют друг друга по имени, хотя знают, кто перед ними. Словно имя сотрёт между ними какую-то грань. Словно выудит вместе с тем то, что у каждого человека обычно должно быть в глубине души под свинцовым замком.

Питер не моргает.

— Экстази, — спокойно отвечает он.

Хватка на его руке напрягается. Тони смотрит хмуро и исподлобья. Питер почти не ожидает решительно брошенного:

— Давай сюда.

Трахаться под экстази вдвоём даже круто. Встречаясь щекой со стеной при каждом глубоком ударе внутрь, Питер отстранённо думает, что замызганная кровать позади даже и не понадобилась.

По возвращению шеф пристально смотрит на него, а Питер невозмутимо садится рядом, кивком благодаря официанта за вовремя принесенный коктейль.

— Мне плевать, с кем ты ебешься, — сказал шеф однажды, еще в самом начале, — если это не мешает нашему делу. Ты ведь понимаешь, малыш?

Понял. И понимает. Именно поэтому, расставив руки, самоубийственно идёт точно в противоположную сторону. Наперекор. Вопреки. Блаженно-долго шагая по самим же собою разбросанному стеклу.

У Тони большой дом. Большой и мертвый. Тони принимает Питера на роскошных диванах и за дорогим пойлом, чтобы Питер в бонус им обоим принимал его в себя на любой подходящей горизонтальной поверхности. Все обоюдно. Никто никому не должен, никто никого не держит.

Они больше молчат, чем разговаривают. И это благословение. Только между их расширенными зрачками немой диалог: «я знаю о тебе».

— Каково быть самым ненавистным человеком Америки?

Питер задаёт вопрос без издевательства. Ему правда интересно.

Тони принимает из его пальцев косяк.

— Каково постоянно раздвигать ноги?

Для них друг в друге было в равной мере что-то омерзительное, как будто они смотрелись в зеркало, и как к зеркалу, Питер возвращался к нему снова. Он опрометчиво отключал телефон на это время, зная, что это отличный повод для зубоскальства шефа и для того, чтобы потом зажать Питера где-нибудь между номерами дешевой гостиницы, куда в здравом уме ни одни папарацци не сунутся.

Тони никогда не интересуется этой частью его жизни, он просто знает, как в подобных кругах происходит. Он последний, кто станет пропагандировать ему праведный образ жизни. Он скорее тот, кто вскрывая переданный ему шприц, между делом поинтересуется:

— Пытался завязать?

Вопрос многозначнее, чем можно представить. Слезть с иглы? Пытался. Слезть с иглы похуже, чем героиновой? Пытался. Он уже увяз в такой жизни по самую макушку, и она не какой-нибудь подиум, чтобы просто и легко соскочить с неё воздушным прыжком. Его слово против их слова. Слово продукта против слова поставщика.

Питер не задаёт встречный вопрос, потому что молчание в знак согласия будет таким же и далеко не из солидарности. Просто они такие. Просто когда они целуются, это так же странно, как если целоваться с самим собой. Просто когда Тони берет его лицом к себе, Питер растерян, но слишком под кайфом, чтобы осмысленно начать анализировать.

Светофоры. Вспышки. Экраны. Журналы. Сотни накопившихся за недели пропущенных звонков и крайне недовольный взгляд босса при появлении в клубе.

Питер знает, что такое закрытые вечеринки и знает, что как бы невзначай задетый чужим пальцем засос при обманчиво-ласкающем поглаживания шеи слишком красноречив, чтобы оправдываться «был занят».

Питер просыпается от шума пылесоса. Уборщик равнодушно обходит его полураздетое лежащее на полу тело. Питеру кажется, что он проснулся в Аду, и когда он совершенно точно приходит в себя, липкой рукой вяло протерев глаза, он понимает, что просыпается в Аду, который трезвит почище самой откровенной правды.

В уборной он смотрит на синяки в своем отражении: они рассыпаны по бедрам в наизнанку надетых растянутых трусах, по рукам, по шее; ореольно-расплывчатый синяк отпечатан на лбу, ближе к линии роста волос, и на щеке; а еще ему кажется, что синяки расцветают внутри, потому что у него болит каждый орган, каждая клетка его прожженного продажного тела, а он банально _не помнит_ ничего из вчерашнего дня.

Гудящая голова подмечает и по крупицам собирает детали самоощущения; самые яркие и явственные из них — зудящая точка на посиневшем сгибе локтя и дискомфорт ниже поясницы. Питер ныряет рукой в трусы и достает ее испачканной в липкой подсыхающей сперме.

Его выворачивает в ближайшую раковину практически моментально. Долго, омерзительно. До сухих позывных спазмов в глотке и желудке.

Без резинки. Несколько. Два-три. А может, пять человек. Питеру хочется убиться головой об стену. Но вместо этого он умывает лицо и рот, находит свою одежду и на пустующей утренней улице закуривает уцелевшие в кармане джинс сигареты в ожидании такси.

Лицо Тони при виде Питера вытягивается до разглаживания морщин на лбу, но он ничего не спрашивает. Просто пропускает Питера внутрь и закрывает дверь.

Влажность стеклянных глаз он прикрывает аллергией на убийственно-сладкий аромат цветов, которые находит у Тони на столе. Так легче. Он лежит на ковре, вперя глаза в потолок и сквозь остервенело прижатый к лицу букет вяло благодарит за приготовленный чай. Мысли лениво вертятся вокруг отстранённых вещей, очень глупых, даже несколько беззаботных. Он не хочет думать о том, что уборщик в клубе в очередной раз посмотрел на него косо, он не хочет думать о том, что его личный водитель через зеркало привык видеть на пассажирских сидениях живописную картину грехопадения. Он не хочет думать, что всё всегда добровольно. Но хуже не это, а то, что у него натура не бляди, а самой обыкновенной выдрессированной суки.

Он поворачивает голову на Тони.

Пожалуй, Тони очень даже красивый. Только морщины выдают его бессонные пьяные ночи и дни, проведенные за бессмысленными попытками решения давно уже нерешаемых проблем.

Возможно, им стоило встретиться раньше. Сотни неверных решений и потерянных дней назад. Может, что-то да было бы. Возможно, _они ещё были бы_.

— У тебя есть? — Питер спрашивает посреди молчания.

— Есть, — отвечает он.

И ни одному из них не нужно выдумывать очередной повод, чтобы остаться.

Питеру нравится думать, что он умрет от своей аллергии, поэтому крепче вдыхает запах любовно истерзанного им букета.

До оледенения.

 


	10. Сонет № (АУ, Америка 70-х, романтика, флафф, ангст, gender switch, hard!R)

Питер привык, что на этом вокзале пахнет затхлостью из-за близлежащей канализации с той же легкостью, с какой принял факт своего ежедневного пребывания там. Не в канализации, конечно же, — на вокзале.

Шумнее этого места в Нью-Йорке были знаменитые улицы наподобие Бродвея, мимо которых толпа из американских бывалых зевак и восторженных туристов создает просто убийственное течение. Именно поэтому Питер не любил ошиваться там. Даже не так — существовали места, где ему априори не следовало ошиваться, и такие были в его голове с лаконичной пометкой «сложное» и робким постскриптумом — «пока что».

Сентябрьское солнце уже садилось. Питер шёл и наблюдал, иногда прищуриваясь, потому что чтение при свете только двух свечей никогда не проходило для него даром.

В этот раз выходная привокзальная ярмарка кишела съестными товарами. Для них была отведён угол, смотрящий точно на первый путь пригородной железной дороги, и оттуда часто можно было слышать вопль торговца овощами о том, чтобы сосед «перестал вонять своей рыбой» и переместился подальше. Вообще Питеру часто доводилось слышать ругань в этих местах. Больше всего он предпочитал ходить вдоль ряда слева: там обыкновенно торговали всякими сувенирами — в основном иностранцы, привозящие что-то самобытное, что отличало их страну. Надо сказать, они делали большие деньги. А ещё имели вместо палатки только стул или какой-нибудь удобный пенёк и коробку с товаром перед собой. Открытые по всем фронтам.

Красивого мужчину в старомодных подтяжках и со слегка небрежной прической Питер заметил сразу же. Его пальцы были вымазаны разноцветными блестящими разводами, а в последний раз, когда он слегка почесал свое лицо — Питер смотрел внимательно — посадил на щеку красно-голубую кляксу. Он был увлечён, поднося обычный чёрный карандаш к мольберту, а потом что-то проворчал и переместил полотно на колени. Художник.

Питер много повидал их здесь и, несмотря на вопящее чувство колющей совести, знал, что их погружение в работу ему только на руку, и мог спокойно ходить возле них, не вызывая подозрений: его одежда ещё не слишком износилась и выглядела аккуратной, его лицо не было чумазым и грязным. В конце концов, он не был как _они_. У него просто были временные трудности, вот и все. Он говорил себе, что все было бы более-менее по совести, если бы он просто подошел и убедительно попросил немного милостыни, но проблема в том, что подойти он мог, попросить — нет.

Питер слегка напрягся, когда мужчина выловил его взглядом, словно знал, куда надо смотреть. Словно намерения Питера можно прочесть на расстоянии. Да, он не профессионал (и надеялся, что не придётся им становиться), но мысль о том, насколько он мог быть безнадёжен и в этом, удручала.

А тот все смотрел на него. Питер не знал, что пропадёт так скоро. Что уже пропал, едва только карие глаза с интересом заскользили по нему. Впрочем, возможно, он зря волновался: очень скоро мужчина отвёл взгляд, возвращаясь к своему делу. И Питер решил, что ни за что не упустит этот шанс.

Кошелёк лежал у того точно сбоку. Точнее, это было подобие кошелька, но суть не менялась.

Смешаться с толпой было самым разумным. Питер ещё подумал тогда, как он ловко подобрался так близко, как бесшумно зашёл немного ему за спину, на ходу слегка пригбаясь, чтобы зацепить пальцами веревочку от крепкого кожаного мешочка. Он быстро сжал его в ладони, невольно оценив вес, и спрятал в кулаке возле своего живота.

За локоть его схватили резко.

Казалось бы, он уже смог. Казалось бы, уже совершил несколько шагов.

Нет — оказалось, только один.

Питер ощутил, как от испуга его сердце пропустило ударов десять, не меньше, и он давно был бы мертв, но выражение умного лица с прищуренными глазами, устремлёнными точно на него, говорили только о том, что он, к сожалению, жив. Питер никогда раньше не попадался, а теперь первым инстинктом было бежать, даже несмотря на то, что уже несколько секунд стоит в пол оборота и что наверняка убежать далеко ему не дадут.

Инстинкт оказался подавлен, как только смуглая твёрдая рука мягко спустилась к запястью, невесомо погладив точку пульса.

— Я заплачу тебе вдвое больше, если разрешишь нарисовать себя.

В этот момент Питер окончательно понял, что пропал. Не в смысле какого-то наказания за воровство — нет, об этой мелочи он даже не думал, — а в том смысле, что иногда людям хватает только взгляда, чтобы понять, что из них не получатся обыкновенные мимолетные прохожие.

На Питера смотрели слишком заинтересованными, но, кажется, добрыми глазами, чтобы как-то неоднозначно интерпретировать длительное прикосновение. Все было однозначно. Питера, видимо, не собирались бить или за уши тащить в полицию, и он правда очень хотел бы произнести извинения.

— Я нечасто предлагаю платить натурщикам, только если их лицо очень нужно мне в коллекцию, — губы мужчины тронула полуулыбка.

И Питер окончательно расслабился, опустив вниз руку с деньгами.

Это был самый нелепый случай в его жизни. Мужчина неспеша отставил полотно на асфальт, аккуратно прислонив к высокому бордюру изнанкой, и Питер наконец увидел постепенно вырисовывающийся вид уютного кафе, что было напротив. Тот взял обыкновенный плотный лист бумаги.

— Сядь напротив, — спокойно сказал он, указывая на табурет для клиентов. Пока Питер горел от смущения и стыда, ему представились. — Я Тони. Подумал, необходимо знать имя человека, которого хотел обокрасть.

Питер взорвался пунцовым цветом, но произнесенная мужчиной фраза не несла в себе никакого ехидства, а была совершенно беззлобной. В противном случае Питер посчитал бы себя совсем не разбирающимся в людях.

— У тебя очень интересное лицо, — сказал Тони, пока Питер сжимал кулаки на коленках от волнения и старался не дрожать от нелепости происходящего и от слов, обращенных к нему. — Я сделаю пробные штрихи на листе, попробую твое лицо «на вкус», а потом перейду на полотно. Высидишь пару часов?

Питер нервно кинул. Да за двойную сумму — хоть сутки. Если его, конечно, не собирались обмануть.

— Расслабься, парень, я не буду тебя есть. Сначала просто нарисую, — от этой шутки Питер сильнее смутился, но тут же взял себя в руки. — Поверни голову правее. Вот так. У тебя очень тонкая рубашка. Не мерзнешь? Скоро совсем похолодает, — начав первые штрихи, Тони периодически поглядывал на него. — Понятно, ты не из тех, кто слишком много разговаривает. Ничего. Имя хотя бы свое скажешь?

Питер напряг губы. Он мог сказать бы. В самом деле мог бы.

— Ладно, будем считать, что я не задавал тебе этот вопрос, — смирился тот, четкими движениями изображая разрез глаз.

Питеру впервые за долгое время хотелось плакать от того, какой же он все-таки жалкий. Жалкий настолько, что даже не может объяснить, почему он жалкий.

Зная, что это бесполезно, он снова напряг горло и губы, но это родило только невнятный звук, на который мужчина отвлекся и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Не знал, что ты немой. Извини.

В этом не прозвучало ни капли издевки или чего-то подобного, и от этого стало немного легче. Не так неловко. Наоборот, через несколько долгих секунд Питеру протянули какой-то оборваный листок и карандаш.

— Я не знаю язык жестов, но ты можешь написать здесь, — Тони снова легко улыбнулся.

На самом деле Питер тоже не знал язык жестов, по крайней мере, в таком виде, в каком его знают глухо-немые. Когда он писал свое имя на этом клочке, Питер уже знал, что готов ответить на все вопросы, которые могли ему задавать.

Уже через полчаса он ощущал себя более-менее свободно в компании этого человека. Было спокойно, как-то доверительно. Тони рисовал его, въедаясь глазами в каждую черточку его лица, и иногда разговаривал. Питер чувствовал себя диковинкой, предметом для изучения, но это было впервые в хорошем смысле. Он на это надеялся.

— Тебе не хватает на еду?

Обычно люди не спрашивали такое, а напротив — заподозрив в нем неладное, гнали прочь с криками «убирайся, маленький сученыш, пока я из тебя все дерьмо не выбил!». Тони удивлял. Питера с первых секунд подкупало в нем многое, поэтому он написал правду. Что никогда не жил богато, а после смерти родителей переехал к тетушке, которая сводила с концы с концами вообще сколько себя помнила. Что никогда не хотел воровать, но другого выбора не было. Что он извиняется перед Тони. Конечно, он писал в более лаконичных и компактных предложениях, и Тони его понимал.

— А речь, — догадался он, — потерял после смерти родителей?

Здесь Питер только кивнул, стараясь не предаваться кое-как остывшим воспоминаниям.

Удивительно, но Тони заставил его несколько раз улыбнуться и почти засмеяться и делал это так легко, что даже очаровательно. Рассказал, что приехал из далекой Франции, хотя французский знал отвратительно, что зарабатывает себе на жизнь, рисуя людей на улицах, и что скоро, когда поедет обратно домой, обязательно изловчится открыть там выставку собственных картин. При этом Тони не отрывался от дела и рисовал Питера красками на полотне. Иногда оправлял его постоянно выбивающеюся прядь, и в первый раз это было более чем оправданно, а в последующие, казалось, это стало только поводом, чтобы коснуться его лишний раз.

Тони не скрывал, что восхищается его красотой, а Питер мог лишь отводить глаза в сторону и бесконечно млеть.

Время пролетело ужасно быстро. На улице давно стемнело, и люди изредка ходили туда-обратно.

— Я очень хочу нарисовать тебя еще, — произнес Тони, когда они стояли друг напротив друга. Его голос немного был взволновал хрипотцой. — Я снимаю здесь квартиру недалеко, и если ты хочешь… Ты в праве отказаться, я пойму. Но деньги твои, как я и обещал.

На Питера смотрели так проникновенно. Почти с грустью.

Он не знал, чем думал, когда кивнул. Тем более он не знал, насколько, видимо, обезумел, раз позволил взять себя за руку и увести в неизвестном направлении.

Нет, он доверял Тони, но опрометчиво игнорировал голос разума, говорящий о том, что когда они придут, возможно, от него захотят чего-то недвусмысленного, и Питер бы не прочь, но…

Он был слишком очарован, чтобы мыслить трезво, и как только за ними закрылась входная дверь скромных апартаментов Тони, Питера тут же прижали к ней и крепко поцеловали.

Это определенно стоило того, чтобы быть пойманным на краже незадолго до. Тони целовал его голодно и нежно, придерживая горящие скулы ладонями. А Питер правда весь горел. Он с трудом ответил, выталкивая свой язык навстречу едва ли так умело, как Тони, но млея от этого не меньше.

Тяжело дыша, Тони отстранился, слизнув новый вкус со своих губ.

— Прости, больше не мог терпеть, — признался он, отстраняясь на пару сантиметров. — Ты голоден?

Своим урчанием его желудок мог вполне ответить за него, но Питер опустил взгляд и покачал головой.

— Я же вижу, — не поверил Тони. — Что насчёт глазуньи с курицей, м?

Что же ты делаешь, мысленно обращался к себе Питер. С девяносто девятью процентами вероятности все закончится как обычно — как с теми парой человек, которым он нравился, а они нравились ему. За все его семнадцать лет таких было мало, но примеры вполне говорящие сами за себя. Питер только надеялся, что сможет улизнуть, если дело дойдет чуть дальше, чем положено. Это эгоистично, но сейчас он просто хотел побыть немного счастливым рядом с этим человеком.

— Располагайся в комнате. Через пятнадцать минут все будет готово.

Комната была тут только одна — чуть дальше кухни. Она была совсем маленькая: большая кровать занимала все пространство, оставляя около двух метров у входа, где стоял стул, и возле шкафа напротив кровати.

Питер зажег светильник, осматриваясь.

Он не подозревал, что проведёт здесь так много времени. После восхитительного ужина, который Питер старался уплетать не с такой жадностью, они перебрались обратно в комнату, где Тони установил мольберт рядом со стулом и сказал Питеру полулечь на кровать, взяв принесенное с кухни яблоко.

Питер примерно представлял, что именно выйдет на полотне — стиль, какой он заметил у Тони, он наблюдал у сентименталистов в книжках по живописи: чувственность в каждой детали.

— У тебя красивые губы. Оближи их немного. Блеск придаст им ещё больше выразительности.

Тони любил комментировать. Только после раза девятого Питер перестал слишком уж сильно краснеть.

Они много разговаривали. Точнее, разговаривал только Тони, а тот старался просто передавать свои эмоции на лице и качал головой, если это требовалось. Листочек все еще был при нем в кармане, но доставать его не хотелось. К тому же Питеру нравилось слушать Тони: рассказы о его путешествиях, о его жизни, занятиях. А иногда Тони просто так подолгу смотрел на него, но не тем профессиональным взглядом художника. Это был взгляд, от которого становилось жарко, душно, томно. В самом низу живота. А потом искорки позли все ниже и ниже, туда, куда нет доступа никому. Ему было так стыдно за то, что он чувствует. Мучительно. Но потом Тони ненадолго прерывался и целовал его, приглаживая непослушные волосы, и все нерастраченные в Питере порывы несмело, но находили выход.

Он попросил Питера снять рубашку. Так было нужно для задумки, и тот подумал, что не произойдёт ничего страшного, если оголит верх. Какое-то время Тони сосредоточенно рисовал, а потом придирчиво осмотрел своё полотно и, похоже, о чем-то передумал.

— Ничего страшного, если я попрошу тебя полностью раздеться? Совсем.

Лежащий на боку Питер моментально обомлел. Его глаза сделались большими.

Он корил себя и называл идиотом. С самого начала это все было глупой затеей, а он, как последняя размазня, прельстился на эту неподкупную доброту и карие глаза. Тони не последний хороший человек на земле, не стоило все это продолжать.

Питер был напуган и растерян. Он начал судорожно искать свою рубашку на кровати и попытался как можно быстрее натянуть ее на себя, путаясь в рукавах.

— Питер, клянусь, я не сделаю тебе ничего дурного, — Тони подошёл к нему, поднимая руки вверх. — Я никогда бы не прикоснулся к тебе без твоего желания и не сделал бы тебе больно, тем более что я… действительно хочу всего лишь нарисовать тебя.

Питер на мгновение остановился. Он передал взглядом, что верит ему, но оставаться здесь дальше будет неуместно.

— Я чем-то обидел тебя? — с сожалением спросил Тони, удержав его за руку. Получив отрицательный кивок, он положил ладонь ему на затылок, перебирая пряди. — Тогда в чем дело? Ты стесняешься?

Ох если бы он только знал. Он бы даже не стал удерживать его — в лучшем случае просто сдержанно попросил бы уйти.

— Давай присядем, — крепкие руки усадили его обратно на кровать. — Нет ничего плохого в том, что ты стесняешься. Я помогу тебе это преодолеть. В конце концов я такой же парень, как и ты.

На этих словах Питер сильно закусил губу, едва сдерживая рыдание. Он замотал головой — нет, он не будет этого делать. Ему было обидно за себя, но лучше покончить со всем сейчас без лишних объяснений.

Следующая попытка встать закончилась тем же провалом — Тони со всей серьёзностью взглянул на него.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы? Потому что если да, я тем более хочу знать. Я ни к чему не принуждаю тебя. Просто хочу убедиться.

Питер всплеснул руками, сдаваясь. Через несколько минут его выгонят, но это лучше, чем бесконечно спорить и тратить на это время.

— Все хорошо, вот так, — произнёс Тони, осторожно укладывая его на спину. — Сделаем это вместе. Поверь, тебе нечего стесняться.

Питер закрыл лицо локтем и отвел взгляд куда-то в потолок, всхлипнув от того, что его штаны и белье поползли вниз. Тони снимал их аккуратно, может, излишне аккуратно, и, когда щиколотки освободись от оков одежды, Питер беззвучно зарыдал.

— Твою ж…

Питеру хотелось умереть со стыда. Мысли о смерти из-за того, кто он есть, он оставил еще в далеком детстве, но теперь все было иначе. Было невыносимо думать о том, что единственный человек, которому он понравился, теперь будет смотреть на него с отвращением или презрением.

Питер согнул свои ноги, чтобы скрыть этот ужас, но встать не мог. Чужая рука все еще лежала у него на бедре, замерев, как сам Тони.

— Это… — он прочистил горло, кашлянув. — Если честно, я не знаю, что сказать.

От сердца до горла в Питере поднялась злость. Она была похожа на ту, когда злишься от бессилия, но сути это не меняло. Быстро утерев слезы со щек, он резко сел, берясь за свои штаны. Он старался не встречаться с Тони глазами, и растрепавшаяся челка помогала в этом.

— Питер, погоди, — пальцы сомкнулись вокруг его запястья. — Пожалуйста.

Самое паршивое, что все произносимые Тони просьбы были очень убедительными, потому что он именно просил. Искренне. Участливо. А Питер просто слабак. Сейчас, воспользовавшись минутой его внимания, ему просто скажут «прости, не хочу быть грубым, но тебе лучше уйти».

— Останься.

Рубашка, с готовностью сминаемая пальцами Питера, застыла на пол пути к бледному плечу. Было смутное ощущение, что уши его обманывают.

Тони вглядывался в него, словно пытался предугадать его дальнейшие действия.

— Я приготовлю нам чай, хорошо?

Максимум, на который он мог надеяться, — это то, что Питер не сбежит. И Питер не сбежал.

К тому времени, как Тони принес обещанный ароматный чай, добавив, что он из успокаивающих экстрактов ромашки, Питер все еще сидел на одном месте в полнейшей прострации и растерянности. Прошло прилично времени, прежде чем кто-то из них проронил хоть какой-то звук.

— Твоя тетя не будет волноваться за тебя? — спросил Тони, поставив полупустую чашку рядом с чашкой Питера на табурет.

Тот покачал головой. Мэй все равно брала двойную смену. Единственное, чему Питер был рад, так это тому, что по приходе домой поднесет ей, усталой и измученной, приличную сумму денег.

— Так значит, ты девушка?

Задавая этот вопрос, Тони выглядел безукоризненно — только спокойствие и деликатность (насколько она вообще могла здесь быть). Вперив взгляд в мыски своих ног, Питер отрицательно мотнул головой. Даже если бы он мог разговаривать, то не горел бы желанием досконально объяснять все подробности — на душе была гадко.

Таких, как он, называли словом на букву «а», и это слово Питеру не нравилось, хоть и было оно древним, доисторическим. Он был парнем почти во всем и везде, становился им по мере возраста. Он был парнем во всем и везде, кроме нижней части тела, и это, очень мягко говоря, паршиво.

— Я не прогоню тебя, — заговорил Тони. Он уперся в кровать и ловко переместился к ее изголовью, прислонившись к нему спиной. Питер вяло следил за его движениями. — Хочешь поговорить об этом? — он похлопал по месту рядом с собой. — Не бойся. Просто сядь рядом. Я не обижу тебя или что ты там успел себе надумать.

Понятное дело, Тони старался вести себя, как вежливый и понимающий человек. Несмотря на это, время уже нельзя вернуть назад: Питер уже навсегда останется в его глазах _вот этим_. Прежде целовавшие его люди уже никогда больше не целовали его, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. При самом лучшем раскладе ему виновато улыбались и либо выпроваживали, либо уходили сами. Не то что бы Питер отчаянно нуждался в том, в чем нуждается каждый нормальный человек его возраста: он спокойно заменял эту тягу литературой или помощью по дому Мэй, но… Обидно просто.

Он выдохнул и несмело переполз к Тони, тут же оказавшись в приободряющем полуобъятии. Из кармана штанов Питер достал смятый листок и карандаш.

— Я не врач, но, по-моему, тебе нужно выкинуть это слово из головы, — прокомментировал Тони, когда Питер закончил писать. — Даже если это «дефект», тебе не станет лучше от того, что ты постоянно будешь напоминать себе об этом, да?

Тони вещал, точно психотерапевт, и позволил ему устроиться на своем плече.

— Считаешь себя парнем? Без проблем, твое право. Хотя, знаешь, если переодеть тебя, скажем, ммм, в сарафан, из тебя бы вышла отличная девчонка. Что скажешь? — он шутливо ткнул пальцем в голые ребра. Питер вспомнил, что так и не застегнул рубашку, и даже не попытался как-нибудь отреагировать на чужую реплику, все еще чувствуя себя неуютно.

Они молчали достаточно долгое время, чтобы наконец окончательно расслабиться для серьезного разговора.

— Знаешь, мне чертовски жаль, что ты не говоришь, потому что я бы выслушал тебя. Пробовал с этим что-то делать?

Питер снова взялся за листок, начеркав пару фраз. У него был мощный и почти непробиваемый психологический барьер в речи, только пару раз ему давалось пробиться через него, но стоило начать нервничать — и все успехи почти моментально обнулялись.

Тони поджал губы.

— Я все еще хочу рисовать тебя, если тебе от этого легче, — поделился он, улыбаясь и кончиком пальца касаясь кончика его носа. — Все это не меняет того, как ты красив. И я все еще хочу целовать тебя.

Такая шутка могла бы быть оскорбительной и издевательской, учитывая контекст ситуации, если правда была бы шуткой — Тони смотрел на него серьезно, и как бы Питер не старался найти издевку, ее не было.

Дыхание Тони было на его щеке. Прежде чем Питер успел бы окончательно окаменеть от неверия, его губы тут же раскрыли другие, тепло целующие губы.

Питер готов был зареветь на месте, но чужой мягкий и старательный язык мешал думать о чем-либо постороннем.

Тони улыбнулся ему в щеку, когда отстранился.

— Просто верь мне.

Было ли ему странно целовать такого человека, представлял ли он настоящего _полноценного_ парня, не немого, без списка бесконечных проблем за пазухой, но его действия были заботливыми и нежными. Питер молился, чтобы вся последующая романтическая постельная возня не оказалась плодом обыкновенной жалости к нему.

Про картину можно было благополучно забыть на ближайшие пару часов — щекотно целуя питерову ладонь, Тони признался, что банально не может покинуть нагретую ими постель.

В один момент, перестав попутно болтать разную милую чушь, Тони прикипел к нему проникновенным взглядом.

— Покажи ещё раз, — он сместился чуть ниже, поцеловав поджатый живот. — И да, я уже видел полностью обнаженных женщин, если ты об этом. Просто… покажи.

В сомнениях Питер недоверчиво покосился на него. С большей долей вероятности Тони попросил не для того, чтобы посмеяться, однако это было неловко. Стыдно. Тем не менее Питер, мгновение помедлив, взялся за собачку на ширинке, потянул ее вниз и нерешительно подцепил край штанов.

Спустив их до колен, он вжался пылающей щекой в подушку, позволяя Тони переместиться еще ниже.

Питер сгорал под звук до конца снимаемых Тони штанов. Тем более он захотел провалиться под землю, когда он, хоть и не видя, ощущал его взгляд там.

Кончиком носа Тони провел по тонкой коже его бедра.

— Ты настоящее чудо.

Питер обязательно бы запротестовал, не будь так уязвлён всеми этими недостойными его словами. Он ощущал дыхание Тони совсем близко и очень боялся, что сейчас на его бёдрах с внутренней стороны блеснет маслянистая влага, какая обычно возникала при ноющем чувстве возбуждения. Ее никогда не бывало много, но очень часто она оставляла след на его белье.

Тони глубоко вдохнул запах рядом с тазовой косточкой.

— Ты девственник?

Иисусе.

Питер кивнул, но Боже мой — разве можно вот так?..

— Если ты боишься, мы можем сделать это по-другому, — палец Тони невесомо покружил чуть ниже, там, где начиналась расселина. — По-другому тоже может быть приятно. Я покажу тебе.

Питер едва дышал.

Тони выполнил данное обещание — Питеру было приятно. Питеру было хорошо. Когда после самозабвенных поцелуев до опухших губ Тони поставил его на четвереньки, заверив, что так нужно, он ощущал, как прохладный воздух гуляет под его взмокшим телом.

Его растягивали пальцами в самом постыдном месте самым постыдным образом, попутно прижимаясь губами к его пояснице и шепча слова о том, какой он молодец, какой стойкий и терпеливый. Обилие какого-то крема облегчало проникновение пальцев. Питер слышал, что у мужчин этот процесс более приятный, но у него не было того, что было у всех мужчин внутри, поэтому Тони действовал особенно нежно и аккуратно, но не трогая там, где Питер боялся, чтобы его трогали.

Его взяли, стоя на коленях с рукой поперек груди и с тяжелым дыханием на ухо. У него не было нужной точки внутри, но была другая — почти на выходе, и Тони умело и крепко проезжался по ней.

Немые стоны рвали питерово горло. Тони прижимал его к своей груди, а Питеру было так мучительно жарко, одурительно и непонятно. Так было до того момента, пока одна рука Тони не спустилась вниз по его животу.

Питер дернулся. Его ласково и настойчиво удержали на месте.

— Все хорошо. Я просто хочу сделать тебе приятно.

Ни один человек не прикасался к нему там, но Тони так умело скользил и натирал пальцами по одной точке снаружи, что закатывались глаза от приливного острого удовольствия. Питер даже не хотел представлять, сколько у Тони было женщин, раз он столь уверенно исследовал эту уязвимую, открытую и влажную плоть, и ему было неловко от того, что он пачкал его руку этой влагой.

Стимулируемый со всех сторон, Питер не ожидал, что судорога прошьёт его насквозь так скоро. Прошло большое количество времени, но после этой пересечённой грани время показалось сжавшимся в несколько раз.

Тони нагнал его совсем скоро.

После же — тишина.

После — внутренний крик неизбывного счастья среди тишины. Шелестело только постельное белье, сбившееся им под ноги, когда они легли на кровать. Даже если бы Питер мог говорить, то не стал бы. Он мог только слушать и, засыпая, чувствовал спиной крепкую грудь Тони и мурашки, ползущие вдоль линии роста волос от щекочущего шёпота:

— Ты чудесен. Чудесен…

*******

Просыпаться не в своей постели было непривычно и даже несколько страшно. Светало все еще достаточно рано, и, приоткрыв глаза, в свете тусклых лучей Питер увидел человека, который думал, что ему всего лишь приснился.

Тони стоял почти полностью одетый и улыбался, застегивая пуговицы на рукаве рубашки.

— Прости, если разбудил, — его голос, как и вчера, отливался гипнотической мягкостью. — Мне пора возвращаться на вокзал. Ты можешь поспать еще немного, если хочешь. В холодильнике, кстати, осталось еще немного курицы — ты наверняка проголодался.

Питер боялся сделать лишнее движение, сам не зная, почему. Его хватило только на то, чтобы сесть, прикрывшись одеялом, и потереть глаз. Все зажатые движения оттеняли проявление вновь обнаружившейся стеснительности, а побороть ее — как будто пойти против себя, так сильно она въелась в него.

— Ну что, поспишь еще немного?

Питер мотнул головой. Мэй как раз в это время возвращалась с работы, и она будет испугана, обнаружив его пропажу.

— Тогда, — Тони склонился к нему, тихо произнеся, — я подожду тебя.

За этим последовал неожиданный поцелуй в уголок губ, и от смущения Питер не смог сообразить, что, наверное, стоило показать хоть какие-то эмоции кроме вечно сопровождающего его ступора, но когда его губ коснулись во второй раз, для профилактического освежения памяти, он расслабился, подаваясь вперед.

Одеваться под нескрываемо пристальным взглядом было неловко. Одежда валялась на полу со вчерашнего вечера, и когда Питер потянулся за ней, одеяло случайно спало с его бедер. Нельзя было не заметить, как Тони облизнулся, но Питеру было очень приятно от этого. Почти так же приятно, как и вчера.

После наскоро проведенных водных процедур он спокойно оделся в ванной и поспешил с Тони на выход.

— Я хочу, чтобы он был у тебя, — у вокзала Тони передал ему аккуратный резной ключик от его съемной квартиры. — Приходи сегодня и дождись меня, хорошо?

В неморгающих, остекленело-влажных глазах застыло столько неверия и благодарности, что хоть литрами черпай.

Шагая домой промерзлыми сырыми улицами, Питер не смотрел под ноги. Они шли сами по себе, а мысленно он был очень далеко: там, где его обнимали, целовали и говорили, какой он прекрасный. Здесь разум Питера устроил настоящую борьбу. С самого детства он был знаком только с той данностью, что он ошибка природы, выродок, что ему нужно просто хоть как-нибудь более-менее достойно просуществовать отведенный ему век, а дальше — ничего, отмучился. Родители старались всячески поддерживать его, но он знал, что правда только одна, и ее не изменить.

Теперь в его голове все резонировало. Он не мог определить, во что заставить себя верить: в то, что на самом деле никто не может всерьез так искать с ним встречи, или в то, что он действительно способен кому-то понравиться так сильно. Одно он знал точно — он слепо сделает все, о чем бы Тони его не попросил.

Когда он вернулся домой, Мэй правда ждала его и еще не ложилась спать. Питер навсегда запомнил это обескураженное, но горько-счастливое лицо, когда он поднес ей деньги. Посыпались вопросы, неверящие жесты, но Питер дал ей понять, что получил их за двойную смену на своей работе. На самом деле никакой работы у него не было — в силу возраста и немоты его нигде не хотели брать, — но не мог же он сказать, что периодически занимается воровством. Себе Мэй такого точно бы не простила.

Едва солнце начало заходить, Питер, забыв себя, помчался к Тони.

В таком туманном, полном волнительного предвкушения мареве проходили дни. Они текли густой сладкой патокой, обволакивая всего Питера с ног до головы, потому что каждый раз он ждал Тони у него в квартире, а потом они проводили время вместе. Питер пытался выискивать признаки потери интереса у Тони, но не мог найти в его словах, действиях и глазах ничего, кроме жажды. Жажды рисовать его, жажды трогать его, разговаривать с ним, раздевать — чаще всего просто так, без какого-либо подтекста. Питер смущался, но Тони желал видеть его целиком и полностью, раздевался сам, и они лежали просто так под тонкой простыней, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу.

Это было волшебно. Иногда посреди всей этой сказки Питер одергивал себя, спрашивая «я сплю?», но он не спал, нет. Это все было реально до слез.

Их райский уголок был потревожен лишь однажды. Тони лежал на его прикрытом простыней бедре и рассказывал очередную историю, каких у него было много, а Питер, прикрыв глаза, внимал его убаюкивающему красивому голосу. Едва он успел подумать о том, что Тони могли бы позавидовать даже древние риторы в умении захватывающе вещать, как раздался звук открываемой входной двери, а уже через пару секунд послышались уверенно клацающие по полу каблучки, и в комнату без стука отворили дверь.

Они с Тони ничего не успели сделать.

— Я сдаю тебе квартиру не для того, чтобы ты совращал здесь подростков, — рыжая женщина с бойким цепким взглядом стояла, скрестив руки на груди.

Питер бросило в холод, а потом быстро в жар. Он был прикрыт лишь простыней, а Тони как будто специально лежал у его ног, и все настолько красноречиво, но…

— Умеешь ты все испортить, — Тони закатил глаза и совершенно спокойно, удержав кусок постельного белья на причинном месте, потянулся за своими трусами и джинсами. — Питер, это Наташа. Когда она в плохом настроении — вот как сейчас, — ее хочется убить, но в основном она просто душка.

— Ты еще не напоил меня кофе, чтобы надеяться на мое доброе расположение, — усмехнулась она и ее лицо правда немного расцвело. Впрочем, это продолжалось недолго, и в следующую она посмотрела на Питера. — А ты что? Язык проглотил?

Заметив, как Питеру стало немного не по себе, Тони мягко взял Наташу за локоть.

— Кофе так кофе, — сказал он. — Пойдем.

Они не засиделась на кухне слишком долго — едва Питер подумал о том, что ему, наверное, стоит одеться и уйти, как входная дверь захлопнулась и Тони вернулся к нему, по уши завернутому в одело, в комнату.

— Прости, совсем забыл, что она раз в неделю приходит. Ну знаешь там, убедиться, что я не превратил апартаменты в болото и все такое, — он тут же оказался на кровати, сев близко напротив. Тиски напряжения начали постепенно отпускать Питера, и с некоторым облегчением он прижался к чужой суховатой ладони, которая легла на его щеку в незамысловатой ласке.

В возникшем молчании слышалась звенящая нота грусти, но Питер не мог с нею совладать. Быть может, и не стоило вовсе.

— Прочтешь ли ты слова любви немой, — тихо, нараспев произнес Тони улыбчиво, глядя прямо в его глаза, — услышишь ли глазами голос мой?

Произнесенные шекспировские строки больше вызвали в Питере сердечный трепет, чем непреодолимую тоску из-за явной в них отсылки. Ему самому на ум приходил двадцать третий сонет в качестве ироничного совпадения, когда он вдруг понимал, что никак не может выражать свои чувства к Тони, кроме посредства прикосновений.

Тони оставил на его губах короткий поцелуй, а затем внезапно, словно с мгновенно вспыхнувшим энтузиазмом, стащил Питера вниз за лодыжки. Тот осознал, что это не просто так, когда, немного выбитый из колеи, уже лежал на спине с резко сбившимся дыханием.

Не успев ничего сообразить и сделать, он только напрягся, когда Тони откинул от него одеяло, непозволительно близко склонившись к обнаженным бёдрам. Питера кинуло в лихорадочный жар.

Тони склонился совсем низко, и холодный кончик его носа потерся о него внизу, там, где всегда было контрастно горячо.

— Хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, — от его дыхания стало ещё горячее. Пока Тони открыто смотрел прямо туда, любуясь им, как каким-то чудом света, Питер сгорел сто раз и сто раз воскрес с одной единственной мыслью — куда девать свои дрожащие руки.

Можно было одуреть от того, что он почувствовал, когда Тони лизнул его, припав мягкими губами. Бедра сами собой тут же свелись вместе, но были удержаны хваткими ладонями, и Тони просто лёг между его ног, не оставляя шанса прикрыться.

Грудь Питера ходила ходуном. Он слишком поздно обратил внимание на то, что Тони нарушил своё обещание не трогать его там, потому что это — постыдное, это составляло все его несчастье, это слишком интимное, в конце концов…

Тони практически зарывался в него лицом, поудобней перехватив руками под согнутыми коленями. В каждом росчерке его старательного языка чувствовалось столько желания, что Питер и забыл про нарушенное теперь обещание. Зачем теперь вспоминать о нем, если язык и рот так правильно вылизывали его, целовали, прижимались, пылко вгрызались, даря при этом только одно чистейшее удовольствие?

Тони пощекотал уязвимый бугорочек, который ласкал и натирал пальцами в прошлый раз, и заставил Питера выгнуться ещё сильнее и сжать вспотевшими ладонями простыню. Ему не нужно было даже смотреть вниз, потому что он и без того чувствовал, как сильно течёт, а Тони так самозабвенно впитывал это все в себя, словно нет ничего слаще. Юрко он скользнул вниз и языком проник в нетронутый жар тела, а Питера едва не подбрасывало вверх. Сотрясаемый крупной дрожью, он ещё больше терялся, когда Тони отрывался от него и любовался своими стараниями. Из-за стыда он даже не хотел представлять эту картину. Было достаточно общей, где он, бесстыдно раскрытый и увлажнённый чужими губами, с разведёнными в стороны ногами, раскрасневшийся, терял себя с каждой секундой.

— Разреши мне, — хриплый голос Тони защекотал его живот, ложась на кожу прерывистыми точками дыхания. — Разреши мне.

Мысленно Питер уже разрешил ему делать с собой что угодно. Что угодно, как угодно и когда угодно. Это было признание самому себе и это не так страшно, как признаться кому-то ещё, поэтому даже кивок головы дался бы сейчас с большим усилием.

Тони навис над ним, обласкивая разрумяненное лицо поцелуями.

— Ты такой красивый сейчас, — шептал он. — Ты такой… я так хочу тебя. Я обещаю быть нежным. Самым нежным, Питер. Ты так чудесен.

Он так умолял, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Звучание полного вожделения и восхищения голоса переливалось болезненной искренностью. Питер никогда не смог бы отказать ему. Ему казалось, что этот мужчина свёл его с ума, завладел его волей без остатка, приручил к себе столь жестоко. А Питер только и рад.

Разгоряченный, он кивнул головой.

Когда Тони отстранился от него, стало слышно только их общее шумное дыхание. Со звуком расстегиваемого ремня в Питере все оборвалось куда-то вниз. Вид смуглых уверенных рук, вытаскивающих кожу из шлевок, и сам возвышающийся над ним на коленях Тони вселяли иррациональный страх, словно Питер не верил, что сейчас, вот-вот скоро, все произойдет. Процесс полного осознания не наступал даже тогда, когда джинсы и трусы Тони были отброшены в сторону и пылающее тяжелое тело легло на него сверху.

Питер отвел взгляд, стараясь не смотреть вниз.

— Пожалуйста, расслабься, — Тони горячо прижимался к его щеке губами. — Я не буду торопиться.

С этими словами его рука медленно сползла вниз, и палец, покружив возле заласканной языком плоти, осторожно проник внутрь.

Это ощущалось совсем иначе. Дыхание Питера сбилось, а потом и остановилось вовсе, потому что ему казалось, что он не смел дышать, чтобы не нарушить момента.

Поняв, что палец проник почти беспрепятственно, Тони добавил второй. Питер был почти уверен, что всего этого не нужно, но Тони хотел делать все поступательно, дать ему привыкнуть. Он внимательно смотрел на лицо Питера и, казалось, любил его уже одними только глазами. Вылюбливал без остатка.

— Нужно будет немного потерпеть, — сбивчиво шептал ему Тони, освободив пальцы. — Просто дыши.

Питер буквально заставил себя вжаться спиной в кровать, потому что желание бежать от страха появилось как всегда в последний, самый неподходящий момент. Оно усилилось, когда внизу Питер почувствовал давление твердой, почти каменной плоти. Питер раскрывался постепенно, миллиметр за миллиметром, с распирающей нарастающей болью. Он никогда не хотел портить такой момент, но его гримасу терзающей муки сложно было не заметить, особенно когда пальцы сами собой с неистовой силой сжались на чужих плечах.

Тони остановился.

— Ты молодец. Только дыши. Ты невозможный, в тебе так приятно…

Все эти слова тысячу раз стоили того, чтобы потерпеть, ведь Питер так отчаянно старался не разочаровывать его, хотя знал, что даже в таком случае его снова погладят по голове и нежно прошепчут о том, что все в порядке.

Это продолжалось долго. Питер не сразу смог приказать своему глупому телу расслабиться, и Тони приходилось то выходить из него и замазывать губами следы боли, то снова, с еще большей осторожностью, погружаться в него, с каждым разом продвигаясь немного дальше. И вот, когда наконец Тони вошел до упора, Питер ощущал между ног болящую бездну, бесконечную в этом ноющем нарыве.

Тони не двигался какое-то время, внимательно считывая эмоции Питера, и отвлекал его поцелуями.

— Я обещаю, что тебе будет хорошо, — с чувством проговаривал он, прижимая его к себе. — Это очень приятно. Я хочу, чтобы ты сосредоточился на этом.

Тони всегда выполнял свои обещания. На первых аккуратных движениях Питер вцеплялся в него, будто ища опоры, а потом, послушно сосредоточившись, уже начал осознавать что к чему и обвил ноги вокруг сильных толкающихся бедер.

Первые всполохи удовольствия, пока еще притупленные, начали вскрывать его изнутри самой сладкой пыткой, а дальше — уже невозможно было нормально и связно думать о чем-либо, не то что объяснять самому себе. Питеру вскружила голову только одна мысль — о том, что он является причиной стонов наслаждения мужчины, мужчины, которого мог теперь назвать своим.

— Ты не представляешь, как я хочу слышать тебя, — выстонал Тони, оставляя метки на взмокшей коже. Он двигался теперь уверенно и сильно, с каждым словом глядя в широко распахнутые глаза. — Ты заговоришь, слышишь? Ты будешь говорить. Будешь, понял?

В этот момент Питер слышал в его голосе океаны ласковой стали, в которых можно найти лучшую смерть, просто раскинув руки и утонув. Питеру показалось, будто сейчас его заклинали и вбивали в него эти слова с каждым толчком. Никогда не испытывая всех этих чувств ранее, он все равно ощущал, что уже близко, что еще несколько быстрых мощных толчков — и будет что-то. Что-то острое, неописуемое, долгое, изнеможденное. Бедра сами вскидывались навстречу, нервно, рвано, из последних сил.

Его первый оргазм был ярче, чем он себе когда-либо представлял, и оказался вымучен из него по каплям, потому что слишком много всего подряд: и боль, и эйфория, и все-все-все. Вместе с пронзившей его изнутри судорогой его горло напряглось, и его охватило другое чувство — медленно, урывками рождаясь где-то в груди, надрывный пунктирный стон высоко прозвучал пронзительной нотой и умер на губах.

Тони вышел из него, сделав еще пару толчков, и рухнул на него, с судорогами выплескиваясь на прижатые друг к другу животы.

Хриплое загнанное дыхание Питера звучало посреди тишины громко.

Громко.

_Звучало._

Питер зажмурил глаза, пряча на изнанке век несколько слезинок. Он почувствовал улыбку Тони в своих волосах и продолжительный поцелуй в висок и теперь, наконец, мог сказать, что стал совершенно точно, безоговорочно целым. Он на это надеялся.

*******

Из приоткрытого окна немного поддувало, но чашка заботливо приготовленного чая грела руки. Питер сидел голый, завернутый только в одно одеяло.

— Давай, ты сможешь.

Питер мотнул головой. Он так долго привык молчать, что сейчас казалось крайне необходимым беречь обретенную способность говорить, как какую-то редчайшую ценность. Это все глупости, конечно, но Питер все равно не мог заставить себя.

— Ничего не бойся, — Тони сидел напротив него и старательно заглядывал в оленьи глаза. — Я уже слышал тебя. Почему бы просто… не сделать это более внятно и осознанно?

— Х-хорош… шо.

Произнеся это, Питер радостно широко улыбнулся, чего в корне не планировал — просто это была еще одна маленькая победа в списке его маленьких побед.

— У тебя безумно красивая улыбка, — Тони приободряюще тронул уголок его губ. — Если тебе трудно сразу много и четко говорить, то ничего страшного. Давай медленно: меня. Зовут…

— Питер. Паркер, — неуверенно, но с энтузиазмом закончил Питер. — Все… в порядке. Я совсем с-скоро освоюсь. Думаю.

— Отлично, потому что я собираюсь наслаждаться твоим голосом как можно дольше и чаще, — заявив это, Тони взял у него чашку, поставил на табуретку и утянул уставшее разнеженное тело на подушки.

Постель все еще была смятой и больше походила на разоренное гнездо. На простыне виднелось несколько смазанных пятнышек крови. Питер смущенно отвел взгляд и посмотрел на Тони, обнимающего его за озябшие плечи.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты обещал мне, — серьезно произнес тот после некоторого молчания. — Обещай, что больше никогда не будешь воровать. Никогда, что бы ни случилось. Я поговорю с Наташей, она может устроить тебя куда-нибудь. Договорились?

Брови Питера нахмурились. Тем не менее он ответил.

— Договорились.

— Ты не пообещал.

Зная свою жизнь, обещать что-то — крайне неразумно, но Питер правда хотел, чтобы больше ему никогда не пришлось заниматься этим.

— Я… обещаю.

Тёплый поцелуй в плечо свидетельствовал о том, что ему поверили. Как минимум, что хотели верить.

— Тони, — тихо позвал он. — Когда ты уедешь…

— Когда уеду, — интонация Тони была безапелляционна, и Питер понял, что сам не жаждет думать об этом. — Не сейчас.

С Тони в самом деле легко забыться. К счастью. Питер отчаянно желал, чтобы не к слезам.

Тони продолжал дарить ему восхитительные ночи и дни, в которых больше не было стеснения, в которых звучали только их голоса, надрываясь, сливаясь и шепча.

В последнее время Тони вынужден был писать картины на вокзале дольше, чем обычно. Хороший сезон заканчивался, в плохую погоду никто не станет позировать по часу или полтора только из-за прихоти запечатлеть своё лицо. Тони урывал последние погожие деньки, и Питер не винил его.

Радостные слезы Мэй, когда Питер пришел к ней, снова заговоривший, до сих пор встревали в его памяти. Она была слишком усталой тогда, изнуренной бесконечными рабочими сменами, но Питер осторожно сел рядом с ней на диван и произнес: «Мэй». Признаться, он сам расплакался у нее на плече — он был так рад видеть, что лицо близкого человека впервые за долгое время искренне просияло.

Казалось, что жизнь начала улыбаться им только сейчас. Мэй вроде как собирались повысить и с этим обещали ей более щадящий график, а принесенной Питером суммы было достаточно, чтобы начать потихоньку откладывать для какого-нибудь важного накопления, ведь столько всего нужно было привести в порядок.

Они с Тони теперь расставались раньше, а встречались позже из-за занятости. В один день Питер решил устроить Тони сюрприз — прийти с самого утра, чтобы у них было немного времени, прежде чем Тони уйдет.

— Пока, Мэй! — перед уходом он поцеловал ее в щеку и пулей выбежал за порог, порадовавшись, что Мэй верила в рассказ о том, что он нашел новых друзей.

В это время Тони, скорее всего, еще спал. Питер представлял, как осторожно откроет дверь, тихо прокрадется в комнату, разденется и нырнет к нему под одеяло, разбудив присутствием своего тепла.

Питер поднялся по лестнице, вставил ключ в замочную скважину и, аккуратно провернув, вошел в квартиру.

Свет внутри уже горел, рассеивая утреннюю темень.

— Тони, милый, это кто?

Большеглазая блондинка с вьющимися растрёпанными волосами смотрела точно на него. Ее гладкие длинные ноги сверху были прикрыты лишь растянутой тканью футболки. Футболки Тони. Девушка выжидающе смотрела Питера, сжав свои пухлые губы, и сразу повисла на плече вышедшего из ванны Тони.

В этот момент Питер не чувствовал ничего.

Пустое

безжалостное

ничего.

Глаза Тони начали округляться все больше по мере осознания и по мере того, как Питер нащупывал позади себя ручку двери, пытаясь открыть.

— Питер, стой, — Питер видел, как Тони побледнел, но после он ничего не видел.

Он вывалился на лестничную площадку, стараясь дышать глубоко, но в глазах все размывалось, и мир представлялся одной сплошной кляксой. Ступеньки беспомощно застучали под его ногами.

— Питер, остановись, — позади него раздался встревоженный голос и зазвучали хлопки тяжелых ботинок.

Ни в коем случае не оборачиваться. Ни в коем случае не останавливаться и не смотреть назад. Оставалось ещё три пролёта.

— Да постой же ты, — рука успела ухватить Питера за локоть, и он пошатнулся, вовремя оказавшись прислонённым к стене. Увидеть лицо Тони оказалось достаточно, чтобы, потеряв всякий контроль, взорваться.

— Не прикасайся ко мне! — закричал он, со всей силы толкнув его в грудь. Это ни к чему не привело, и Тони просто едва шелохнулся, все еще преграждая ему путь.

— Питер, послушай, — начал он твердо, как и всегда, когда собирался произнести что-нибудь основательное. — Это не то, что тебе могло показаться на первый взгляд. Она…

— Я ненавижу тебя, — выдавил он из себя со злобой, сжимая кулаки и проглатывая бегущие слезы. — Не трогай меня. Не трогай!

Питер толкнул его сильнее и почти начал сбегать по лестнице, но Тони остановил его, обогнав и едва не запутавшись в собственных ногах.

— Выслушай меня, — он шагнул почти вплотную. — Тебе нужно оценить ситуацию трезво…

— Трезво?.. — Питер мгновенно успокоился, как от пощечины, и теперь буквально шептал из-за обиды и горечи. — Ты прав, мне нужно было оценить ситуацию трезво еще с самого начала. Какой я идиот, какой же я идиот, господи… Не трогай меня! — он нервно выбросил руку вперед, когда Тони сделал еще шаг. — Отпусти, пожалуйста… отпусти.

Питер в отчаянии прислонился затылком к стене, зажмурив глаза и сжимая губы. Он ощущал осторожно приближающееся к нему тепло: Тони боялся его спугнуть, а Питеру казалось, что он боится сам себя, потому что как только чужие руки коснулись его распахнутой куртки, а губы умоляюще прошептали «Питер», он с почерневшим от боли взглядом и воплем, прорвавшимся сквозь грудь, оттолкнул Тони так сильно, что тот только чудом остался на ногах, удержавшись за перила.

Дальше Питер не помнил ничего. Он брел по слякотным улицам и подолгу задерживался на одном месте, не помня, как сюда пришёл. Глупо было полагать, что и эта осень будет к нему благосклонна. Осень никогда не бывала хорошей.

Питера поедало чувство, что весь мир будто настроен против него, что мир не возлюбил его, как гадкого утёнка.

Он вспоминал лицо Тони и не мог перестать сжимать кулаки и дрожать от слез. С ним просто поигрались, приручили, как диковинку, и моментально забыли, потому что он уже достаточно  _повеселил его тем, кто он есть_ , и уже _дал, что мог_ , и все эти нежные слова, поцелуи — просто попытка удержать, потому что он _просто глупая дырка_ , а это сочетание всегда на руку.

Сотня пройденных улиц и переулков оставались за спиной, и только глубоким вечером Питер понял, что продрог до костей и что ему плохо до обморока. Домой он вернулся совершенно разбитым и порадовался отсутствию Мэй, потому что его опухшее красное лицо и трясущиеся руки могли вызвать жуткую реакцию.

Утром, смотря на себя в зеркало, помимо заплаканного отощавшего в щеках чудовища, он видел непроходимого глупца. Он все ещё не мог поверить, что все это было ложью — каждая секунда счастья, проведённая в блаженных объятиях, каждая заботливая фраза, каждое осторожное прикосновение, когда он позволял ему наслаждаться своим телом. Краски смешались, и теперь Питер угадывал в этом подлое лицемерие и корысть. Конечно, Тони, как и всем в здравом уме, не нужен ходячий набор проблем, и та блондинка была тому говорящим доказательством. Ее тонкий голос до сих пор звучал в голове худшими нотами его жизни, потому что именно в тот момент жизнь раскололась пополам, как небо раскалывается от грома.

Неужели он настолько противен природе, что никто никогда не полюбит его по-настоящему? Неужели он заслуживает только лжи, потому что сам — сплошной обман? Быть может, Тони правда пытался его полюбить? Быть может, прикладывал все усилия, пока не понял, что усилие — это не про настоящую любовь?

От этого было ещё паршивее. Питер безнадёжен — вот и весь ответ.

Он никогда больше не хотел видеть Тони как не хотят люди получать лишнее напоминание о причинах своих горестей. Но судьба никогда не спрашивала у Питера его мнения. Где-то после полудня он обнаружил, что наручные часы — единственное, что осталось от отца — бесследно пропали. Еще позже, через минуты неверия и отрицания, все же принял тот факт, где именно сейчас могут находиться его часы.

Должно быть, злая ирония — крест до конца дней его.

Скрипя сердце, Питер пошел. Скрипя сердце, высушил слезы и гордо стянул губы в одну линию. Скрипя сердце поднялся по лестнице и постучал, давно забыв, что теперь, наверное, должен за выкинутый в порыве злобы ключ.

Дверь ему открыл не Тони.

Наташа долго смотрела на него, а затем кивнула, пропуская внутрь.

— Если ты к Старку, то он съехал полчаса назад.

Квартира выглядела пустой и тихой. За плечом Наташи Питер увидел приоткрытую дверь в спальню и идеально застеленную кровать. Он предпочел прогнать воспоминания и более-менее твердо ответил, стараясь игнорировать болезненный укол в сердце при услышанной новости:

— Мои часы. Я… оставил их тут.

Наташа немного подумала и достала из кармана целый и невредимый коричневый ремешок с компактным циферблатом.

— Спасибо, — он было развернулся, чтобы уйти, но был пригвожден к месту одной только фразой.

— Если тебе интересно, ты действительно все не так понял, — увидев широко распахнутые глаза Питера, она пояснила: — Тони все рассказал мне. Тебе стоило выслушать его тогда.

— Ч-что?..

— Дамочку, которую ты видел, он привел в качестве натурщицы. Она была слишком пьяна, чтобы добраться до дома самой, и наш сердоболец оставил ее здесь. Она клеилась к нему, но если бы у них что-то было, я бы знала, потому что в ту ночь я была вместе с ними, а после утром ушла.

Питер долго молчал, пытаясь уложить в голове сказанное. Волна дурного жара поднялась от пяток до макушки.

— Этого не… н-не может быть.

— Он пытался тебе сказать, — Наташа пожала плечами, но сочувствие отчетливо проступало в ее сухой интонации. — Хотел отложить поездку, но у него важная встреча с продюсером в Чикаго по поводу его будущей выставки во Франции. Он не мог рисковать. Может быть ты успеешь — поезд отправляется через семь минут.

Собственный выдох показался Питеру вечностью.

_Семь минут?.._

из которых он слетал по лестнице едва ли не кубарем, игнорируя три-четыре ступеньки подряд,

из который он мчался как проклятый до того самого вокзала, чуть не сбивая прохожих с ног,

из которых его легкие превратились сначала в полыхающее пламя, а потом в дотлевающее пепелище,

из которых он увидел нужный поезд, но не позволил себе замедлиться ни на секунду.

Людей было слишком много на один перрон. В этой осенней серости они выглядели точно яркие пятна: в модных пальто и с тяжелыми чемоданами и сумками в руках. из вагонов выглядывали радостные лица для прощальных поцелуев с провожающими. Суетность разлетелась по всему перрону, когда голос и привокзальных динамиков оповестил о скором отправлении.

Питер почти засмеялся — нервно, в горячке раздирающих эмоций, когда у вагона увидел знакомое лицо. Было около пятнадцати метров и восьми секунд, пока проводник придирчиво осматривал билет.

Питер замедлил бег, позволяя себе выдохнуть и снова набрать в грудь побольше воздуха, потому что из всех скоростей уверенность была только в одной.

Он призывно поднял руку вверх, и почти счастливая улыбка нарушилась решительным движением губ:

— Т-тон!..

Звук.

Не то клацнувший замок чужого чемодана, не то полустук собственного опавшего вниз сердца. Питер схватился за горло.

Все в порядке. Ему нужно было просто отдышаться. Просто отдышаться. Ведь он так долго бежал, он так долго…

— Т-т!..

Вскипевшая горечь в глазах так не считала.

При следующей попытке изо рта не вылетело ни звука.

Толпа возле вагонов сгущалась, и Питер смог увидеть только руку Тони, протянувшуюся из тамбура, чтобы принять свои чемоданы снизу. Благодарная улыбка проводнику растянула его красивые губы.

Колеса тронулись тихо-тихо. На фоне всех выкриков Питер услышал только легкий скрип состава, словно он имел какое-то значение.

Гудок набирающего скорость поезда потонул где-то под плотными сводами моста.

 


	11. О лягушках барашках (Роберт/Том, 2017-ый, флафф, романтика, ER, комплексы и немного юмора, PG-13)

Том даже не пытался объяснить себе своё состояние. Он просто в нем пребывал.

Роберт усиленно одаривал ласками его лицо и шею, попутно скользя пальцами по соскам в манере самого томного неспешного петтинга, который Том обыкновенно так любил… Но ноль реакции.

Вряд ли это нормально — во время предстоящего секса (да и ещё после долгой разлуки плюс ко всему!) пялиться в потолок и думать не о том, что тебя собираются долго и методично доводить до грани, а о чем-то, что отражается на лице неуместной задумчивостью.

— Так, ладно, — выдохнув, Роберт откатился с их подушки, — я уже начинаю думать, что ты не рад меня видеть.

— Что? Ты о чем? — Том приподнялся на локтях, выглядя немного встрепанным. — Конечно, я рад тебя видеть.

— Я уже пять минут тут изгаляюсь как могу. Чтобы сделать тебе приятно, между прочим, хотя мог бы после перелёта тупо лечь спать, — Роберт, само собой, не жаловался. Роберт просто ворчал.

За полмесяца Том уже кажется и забыл, каково это — иметь под боком любовника, который может заставить его настроение взлететь за считанные секунды, поэтому губы сами разошлись в легкой улыбке. Том убедил себя дать себе самому ещё один шанс.

— Ладно, прости. Прости. Просто тяжелый день. Ну же, я весь твой, видишь? — он демонстративно вытянулся на кровати, и низко сидящие на бедрах домашние шорты поползли еще ниже. У Роберта был мощный фетиш на его тазовые косточки и вообще на его сильные, рельефные ноги. Иногда складывалось впечатление, что они приводили его в дикий восторг, особенно когда он начинал целовать эти самые косточки, а потом обязательно бедра, колени и пальцы.

Роберт облизнулся и снова подполз ближе, нависая сверху.

Легкая щетина царапнула нежную кромку рта и в ход снова пошли губы. Том правда чувствовал себя последней скотиной из-за того, что снова думал обо всем этом бреде… Да даже на самом деле и не бреде. Это было чистой правдой.

Так, _прекрати думать об этом_! Ты все _портишь_!

Но чем больше он думал о том, что Роберт, самозабвенно притираясь ближе, прижимался к его рту, тем больше его губы непроизвольно напрягались. Господи, иногда он ненавидел своих фанатов.

Роберт подразнил его языком, оставляя между ними малюсенькую ниточку слюны, чтобы тут же слизнуть ее, и поцеловал напряженную линию челюсти.

— Так, всё, — вмиг он отстранился и, выглядя почти оскорбленным, поднял вверх руки. — Я сдаюсь. Знаешь, никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но твои ворота не пускают меня в свой рай, и это заставляет меня чувствовать себя ничтожным.

Закончив свою короткую исповедь (а каяться должен явно не он), Роберт так и остался стоять на коленях, потерянно-раздраженно взлохмачивая свои волосы.

Том застонал, обреченно врезаясь лицом в подушку — то ли от того, что собственноручно испортил вечер, который они так долго ждали (просторный дом Холландов, отсутствие родственников, широкая кровать и глубокие-глубокие поцелуи (и не только _глубокие поцелуи_ ), то ли от того, что все еще не мог прогнать всякие глупости из головы.

Выдохнув, он рывком сел на постели, пригладив шевелюру.

— Я правда выгляжу так, как будто съел лягушку?

Наверное, все же стоило как-то пояснить предварительно, а не задавать такое в лоб, потому что Роберт, мягко говоря, опешил.

— Что? — он отмер, приподняв бровь. — Звучит как плохая отговорка, чтобы сейчас не продолжать заниматься тем, чем мы занимались до этого. И вообще, что за бред?

— Лягушка. У меня во рту, — пояснил Том. — Кто-то из фанатов сказал, что мой рот выглядит так, как будто за ним я удерживаю большую лягушку. Это все не со зла, конечно, но представляешь — я долго стоял потом перед зеркалом, и это оказалось правдой. Чёртова лягушка у меня во рту.

— Нет у тебя никакой лягушки.

— Да вот же, — немного вспыльчиво сказал он и сжал губы вместе, как часто был запечатлён на фотографиях с премьер и в других местах.

Роберт скептично пригляделся и уже чисто из вредности хотел не согласиться с продемонстрированным, но… Действительно. Что-то такое было.

— Ну есть немного, — в итоге произнёс он. — Это трагедия?

— И ты молчал?! — Том явно не услышал — или не хотел слышать — последнюю фразу и вскинулся так, словно произошло что-то возмутительное.

— А что я должен был сказать? Я никогда не замечал этого, ты — это просто ты, — Роберт этого не ожидал, но Том был явно расстроен, а когда он был расстроен, нельзя было не расстроиться самому, потому что ну Господи, вы только посмотрите в эти грустные глаза и на все эти потерянные жесты. — Хэй, — он приземлился обратно на подушки и похлопал рядом с собой. После того, как тот пускай и с видом нахмуренного воробушка, но все же улёгся в объятия, он демократично продолжил: — Малыш, с каких пор ты стал придавать значение тому, что пишут в Интернете? И вообще, по-твоему это должно было быть так — мол, прости, парень, я тут подумал, что больше не хочу с тобой встречаться, потому что твой рот вызывает у меня ассоциации о земноводных?

Том сам понял, как бредово это звучит, и издал смешок, только все равно какой-то неувеселительный.

— Фанаты тебя обожают, — Роберт утешительно чмокнул его в нагретую солнцем макушку. — Я тебя обожаю. И все это ты прекрасно знаешь. А ещё ты знаешь, что у тебя потрясная улыбка и ты беззастенчиво этим пользуешься, поэтому прекращай маяться фигней и напрягаться, иначе я уверую, что Сьюзан в нашей дружеско-супружеской жизни целует меня с большим пылом.

— Я испортил нам день, да? — безнадежно Том выдохнул и, как бы извиняясь, приластился щекой к его шее.

— Ну, — Роберт притворился, что всерьёз задался этим вопросом. — Возможно, ты ещё успеешь все исправить, если порадуешь меня немного своим чудесным ртом, что скажешь, м?

— Скажу, что вы слишком многого хотите, мистер Дауни, — деловито ответил он, но перспектива не думать о внезапно появившемся у него комплексе, который непонятно почему так задевал его, показалась более интересной. — Но так уж и быть, я окажу вам эту услугу.

Казалось бы, они вернулись почти к тому, на чем остановились, и вот уже Роберт с предвкушающей ухмылкой прослеживает движение русой макушки к своему паху… Казалось бы, Том как раз не против поактивничать.

Его пальцы ловко справивились с собачкой на чужих джинсах, и уже через минуту интимной возни с трусами и облизывания собственной ладони, он вовсю двигал головой, помогая себе рукой. Точнее, помогая Роберту, потому что Том знал, что у него есть любимые точки, которые просто кощунственно будет хорошенько не простимулировать.

Том вообще любил доставлять удовольствие таким способом, делал это даже с огромным энтузиазмом. Обычно.

Сейчас он буквально чувствовал, что не может увлечься: вроде все хорошо, и скользит плавно, и Роберт где-то сверху подает первые признаки наслаждения, но стоило ему только подумать о своем «лягушачьем» рте, становилось одновременно и неловко, и нелепо, и странно, да и вообще стремно. Не то что бы в голову лез всякий зоофильский бред, нет. Просто сложно делать что-то непринужденно тем местом, который на сегодняшний день считаешь эпицентром своего плохого настроения. Но Том справился. По крайней мере приложил все усилия, малость приладился, хотя ощущения были, словно он вообще неумелый девятиклассник, который осваивал технику отсоса на банане.

Он вошёл было в раж, но вдруг понял, что что-то не так, а когда поднял взгляд, увидел, что Роберт, покрасневший и прикрывающий пол лица ладонью, заливается беззвучным смехом.

Том даже не знал, что сказать. Более того, он застыл в нелепом положении, но опомнился и выпустил Роберта изо рта.

— Прости, — тот, отсмеявшись, посмотрел на него, все еще демонстрируя лучики морщинок в уголках глаз от улыбки. — Правда, прости. Просто ты на самом деле… Так похоже, — он снова попытался удержать смех. — Не всегда, конечно — иногда, и… Эй, что такое? — Роберт встревоженно поднялся на локтях, наблюдая, как Том резко вскочил с кровати и порывисто принялся натягивать на себя футболку. — Куда ты?

Том вперил взгляд в пол и упрямо отказывался смотреть на него.

— Ладно, прости, мне не стоило этого говорить, — Роберт примирительно поднял руки вверх и после этого предпринял попытку сгладить углы, коснувшись Тома, но тот отшатнулся.

— Нет, ты прав, — сказал он твёрдо (обиженно на самом деле). — Это просто нелепо. Я смешон. Как меня фанаты вообще переносят? Господи, страшилище какое… Да у меня на половине фотографий лицо как у тупого кретина, аж смотреть жалко.

— Ты слишком перегибаешь палку. Совсем.

— Да не перегибаю я, ясно? — раздраженно и раздосадовано Том повысил голос и почти тут же стих: — Это действительно то, что я о себе думаю.

— Именно — _ты_ о себе думаешь, — Роберт тоже вскочил с кровати, не усидев в разгар страстей. — И что же еще тебя в себе не устраивает? Дай угадаю — все?

— Волосы, — серьёзно сказал Том, да так, что от его решительности стало даже жутковато. — Они постоянно, черт их дери, закручиваются! Я постоянно чувствую себя долбаным барашком. И только попробуй их не уложи — эти кудряшки лезут как из рога изобилия. И еще член.

— О Боже, — Роберт накрыл лицо ладонью, страдальчески простонав. — А с ним-то что не так?

— Да все с ним не так!

— С твоим членом все в порядке, мне уж можешь поверить. Мне нет смысла…

— И еще за все это время ты ни разу не сказал, что любишь меня.

Повисшее молчание длилось несколько секунд, но было определенно неловким.

— Так вот в чем дело, — понял Роберт мрачно. — Все ясно.

— Нет, не ясно, — пылко возразил Том. — Мы встречаемся уже несколько месяцев. Ты приезжаешь ко мне, в дом моих родителей, которые, кстати, о нас ничего не знают. Но я собираюсь сказать им и да — я скажу, потому что они моя семья, и я не хочу ничего скрывать от них.

Том выглядел непривычно доведенным, как будто оставалась последняя капля, чтобы психануть.

Роберт словно внезапно оказался под натиском.

— Что ж, не скрывай.

— Это все что ты скажешь? « _Не скрывай_ »? — кажется, у него начал подрагивать подбородок. — Ну ты и мудак.

Роберт не успел возмутиться или хотя бы удивиться должным образом, потому что после зло пророненной фразы Том ушел, и через несколько секунд раздался громкий хлопок двери.

Не входной, конечно. Ванной комнаты.

Том с упоением и намотанными на кулак соплями предался себяжалению, сидя на коврике и облокотившись спиной к стиральной машинке. Он не понимал и понимал одновременно, почему так странно себя ведет. Ему было обидно и, казалось, все, чего он смог достичь, совершенно ничего не значило на самом деле. Раньше он никогда не считал себя гиперкрутым гиперкрасавцем, но и заниженной самооценкой никогда не страдал. Просто был насыщенный день, и всякие события и мысли, накопившиеся за долгое время, решили именно сегодня вылиться в какую-то непонятную хрень.

Снаружи постучали.

— Том, открой дверь.

Даже отвечать не хотелось.

— Парень, не дури.

Почти. Этот заботливо-менторский тон был именно тем, что так сильно покорило Тома с первых же дней совместной работы. Его восхитило чувство защищенности от возникшего между ними тёплого наставнического духа, а потом и дружбы, а потом и…

Нет. Том был слишком подавлен, чтобы сентиментально вспоминать это все. В конце концов, если бы он правда значил что-то серьезное, Роберт давно сказал бы ему то, что он так хотел услышать. Значит, Том недостаточно важен для него, значит, Том недостаточно хорош для него. Все это наслоилось друг на друга и вот что вышло — он сидит задницей на холодном полу и ревет как девчонка, упрямо не реагируя на звук барабанящих по двери пальцев.

— Малы-ыш.

А это была уже запрещённая тактика. Том всхлипнул, утерев нос рукой.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что у тебя дверь с этой стороны тоже открывается?

Том вдруг ощутил себя непередаваемо глупо, но лажать — так лажать до конца. Он ничего не ответил.

Послышался щелчок снаружи. Вид Роберта, когда он открыл дверь, был мягким, понимающим и чутка виноватым.

Он присел рядом, тоже сложив расслабленные руки на коленях.

— Ну и?

Том все еще молчал какое-то время, упрямо не поднимая взгляда. Признаться, ему в глубине души уже начинало становиться немного стыдно.

— Я знаю, я веду себя как придурок, но я не могу избавиться от этого чувства, — произнес он сипло. — Просто… это все так ново для меня, и ты такой классный. Ты же Роберт Дауни. Как ты вообще со мной?..

— Так, стоп, — Роберт прервал его до того, как он снова стал бы предаваться самобичеванию. — Так это все потому, что ты боишься быть блеклым на моем фоне, или потому, что боишься, что ты мне не нужен?

Том даже вздрогнул от этих слов. От одной только мысли.

— Наверное, и то и то, — сознался он, наконец повернув к нему голову.

— Спишем все на то, что для тебя вся эта популярность на самом деле что-то новое. Кто заставил тебя подумать о том, что я круче тебя? Мы совершенно разные люди, Том. Понимаю, это все может быть обосновано страхом за свое будущее, страхом оказаться не нужным миру, но, поверь, сейчас ты занимаешься глупостями, потому что такие талантливые ребята как ты никогда не канут в лету.

Том хлюпнул носом. Ему так не доставало этих слов, хотя он слышал их от разных людей по сто раз на дню: фанаты, семья. Но сейчас что-то начало потихоньку отпускать его. Но Роберт разрешил только один мучивший вопрос. Том подумал, что, наверное, слишком многое от него требует, поэтому заставил себя спокойно вздохнуть и положил голову на крепкое плечо.

— Я могу приготовить тебе какао, если ты объяснишь мне, что и как у вас тут.

Том растянул губы в полуулыбке.

Какао оказался вкусным вдвойне, потому что Роберт в принципе всегда вкусно готовил. Чего только стоил быстрый аппетитный перекус, когда однажды Том написал ему, что жутко голоден и уже через некоторое время сидел у него в трейлере и вытирал рот салфеткой, дурея от всей той вкусноты.

Какао он принес прямо в постель на подносе. Это было забавно и мило, что Том сердито поглотил его в несколько глотков, оставаясь все таким же нахмуренным и нахохлившимся, хотя и упорно пытался это скрыть. Он заснул как-то неожиданно, просто прикрыл на мгновение уставшие припухшие глаза, а открыл их, когда ощутил на себе что-то невесомо странное.

Роберт, лёжа рядом, проникновенно смотрел на него.

— Ты чего?.. — сонно спросил Том, не зная, как интерпретировать его лёгкую, но с хитринкой улыбку.

Роберт не ответил и продолжил вести себя более чем загадочно, вдруг потянувшись к его волосам и приласкав их кончиками пальцев.

— Ты что, наблюдал как я спал?.. — он дернулся было немного в сторону, но на самом деле был слишком разнежен тёплой постелью для каких-либо резких действий.

Ответа снова не последовало, но последовал почти воздушный, щекочущий поцелуй в ушную раковину, после которого Роберт позволил себе немного отстраниться и посмотреть на Тома с непривычным всеобъемлющим чувством в глазах. С обожанием.

— Ты так красив, — выдохнул он полушепотом. Его губы мазнули по запунцовевшей щеке и вернулись к виску.

Только что появившееся ощущение разлившейся по всему телу неги внезапно улетучилось, уступая место тому, чего Том так боялся.

— Не надо так… — он выстаивал руку вперёд, уперевшись в чужую грудь. Ему было невыносимо от мысли, что сейчас его просто пытались утешить после недавней неприятной ситуации, а отсутсвие искренности и жалость — последнее, что он хотел видеть в других людях по отношению к себе. Неприятно. Мерзко. Тошно.

— Я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, — отрывисто сказал Роберт, возымев еще больше пылкости в намерениях. — Бросай.

— Мне не нужно вот так, — от неподдельной обиды у него задрожала нижняя губы, а в голосе прозвучал плачущий каприз. — Ты все портишь.

Роберт ненадолго прекратил водить губами по его горлу и ладонью по животу и поднял на него свои сверкающие глаза.

— Нет, я все портил тогда, когда не говорил тебе всех этих вещей. О том, какой ты замечательный, — он зарылся носом в его кудряшки, ещё больше взъерошенные после сна, — какой ты красивый, какой офигенный. И я обожаю твой рот, твои волосы и твой член, что бы ты не говорил. Все это прекрасно в тебе.

Том почти задыхался. Он сдался поразительно быстро. В действиях Роберта не было никакого подтекста, который сейчас бы завёл их дальше поцелуев и прикосновений. Все это так лениво, томно, мягко, и Том уже не замечая сам подставлялся ласкам и тихонько удовлетворительно гудел, хоть старался быть невозмутимым.

Роберт продолжал превращать его в желе.

— Малыш, я хочу сделать все, чтобы ты выкинул это из головы, — говорил он, целуя его в щеку, — чтобы ты полюбил себя, — в уголок губ, — чтобы ты перестал сравнивать себя со мной, — влажно в шею, — потому что я — не ты, ты ещё лучше.

Том уже тихо умирал под ним, стараясь слушать с таким же вниманием, как и чувствовать; перед ним сейчас старались явно не просто так, и все это было подкреплено одними из самых нежных действий, которые у них когда-либо были, а нежность — самый верный показатель как минимум чего-то важного и весомого.

— Ну? — Роберт сместился наверх и доверительно посмотрел в его глаза. — Оттай для меня, — попросил он. — Ну же. Я люблю тебя.

Внутри все сжалось, хотя осознание пришло только спустя несколько секунд. Том не моргал. Казалось, он разучился.

Он слышал постоянно разное: и «я тебя обожаю», и «я тебя ценю», и «ты просто восхитительный», но никогда — «я тебя люблю». До этого момента. Недавно он посмел упрекнуть Роберта в этом, а теперь мучительно бледнел, краснел, смущался, не в силах произнести что-либо.

— Я не стал говорить этого тогда, потому что ты снова накрутил бы себя, но да — я говорю это сейчас, хоть и должен был сделать это намного-намного раньше.

Мгновения назад Роберт просил его оттаять. А Том не то что оттаял — он перестал вообще соображать, ощущая только, как ему стало вдруг жарко и как горела кожа в тех местах, где они соприкасались. А это было, правда, почти везде.

Он кусал губу от волнения. Будто ему тут предложение руки и сердца делали, чесслово.

— Я. Тебя. Люблю, — повторил Роберт, на каждом слове шутливо касаясь пальцем кончика его носа. — Можешь даже всплакнуть, если хочешь.

Том издал смущенный полусмешок-полувсхлип, покачав головой — Роберт никогда не меняется, но ему и не нужно было.

— Докажешь? — с вызовом приподнял он бровь. На самом деле он был счастлив. Очень.

— Любой каприз, — многообещающе выдохнул ему в грудь Роберт, уже спускаясь вниз с короткими льстистыми поцелуями.

Конечно — любой каприз, потому что это Том, и Роберт как никто другой знал, что этот парень заслуживает всего самого лучшего.

 


End file.
